Creatures Born From Tragedy
by The Silver Fox Inari
Summary: The age old stories of Vampires and transforming beasts have changed! Now they sparkle, and have a raving case of Pussitus. This is simply a tale of Grimmjow, Ichigo, and the species we all love- sparkles excluded. Let's bring kick ass back ladies n gents
1. Why Me?

Hello new and old readers. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, with as much enthusiasm as I have writing it. I love you all. You make this story exist and have meaning. Every review, favorite, etc. Really brings a smile to my face and a sense of awe. Like... holy shit. Someone _liked_ this... That's_ insane. _I'm going to try and respond to every review I receive to personally thank you, and discuss the story so far if you'd like :)! I love knowing you take an interest in it and love talking about, or explaining anything. Really!

So a few things about this story:

I really want to respect the characters as _men _and will try my hardest not to write them as women in the bodies of men. A stereo-type that I hate with this couple.

Also I very much dislike referring to Ichigo as Berry, or Grimmjow as Kitty. I feel that it's very embarrassing and demeaning ^^" I don't mind if you do, but just know I don't.

My take on Vampires and Werin involve the old myths and such, but to make them unique I have added a twist of my own. Not a lame twist like sparkling! Haha, but just warning you ^^

Alright, well that's it! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it :)

Newly Re-vised- 2/11/2012

.

* * *

.

Ichigo Kurosaki was an ordinary, extremely ordinary, 19-year old boy. The trail that his life seemed to be following was just an ordinary path like any other. From the music he listened to, to the clothes he wore, even in the way he looked he was perfectly and utterly unoriginal. He attended high school. He had an annoying dad and two sisters who he loved against his better judgement. And he was tired of settling for the mundane rituals of his day to day life. Fearful that if he didn't make a change now, he'd be trapped in them forever.

Again, he was very ordinary.

Ichigo wasn't a very approachable person, even though he liked to perceive himself as such. He may have been reckless and agressive but he thought he made up for it in his kindness. Scowling permanently might have had something to do with it. Or maybe it was because of his 'I could give a fuck' attitude that intimidated any would-be friends. They were all courteous. They all would smile at him as he walked by, never saying a rude thing about him. But then again they never took the time to get to know him either. In fact Ichigo was so kindly thought of, everyone around him was sure he had so many friends… But none of them knew who they were. Not realizing that by perpetuating the thought that he was popular, yet never thinking to talk to him, made it so no one would. No one realized he'd need it.

Of course Ichigo would've liked a friend, but he lacked the urge to make bridges like that anyway. It was fine, he thought. This surface friendship and fake acceptance had stayed with him as long as he remembered, so he didn't mind all too much. You don't mind not having something you never had to begin with. This was all he knew.

Maybe it could have been his wild orange hair and dominating stance of 5'9"that might have driven them away, or attracted unwanted attention of negative high-school bullshit kind. But in all honesty, he just couldn't place it.

The teen was a frustrated, irritated, adolescent. He was known for his temper and all the fights he got in at school only increased this acclaim. He was a bad ass who didn't take shit from anyone. The guy you knew could beat the shit out of you with your own eye socket- yet would always be the one in class that would lend you a pencil or let you cheat off him in Math without a second thought. (Even though you wouldn't want to. His grades in math were piss poor at best.) Ichigo was very kind-hearted beneath that conflicting exterior. But no one really glorified that side as much as his brawls. He was, "the tough guy."

Nothing more, Nothing Less.

Another trait that brought esteem were his light brown eyes that seemed to immediately terrify people. His gaze was coarse and savage, and when it fell upon you it gave you a horrifying feeling reminiscent to rubbing off your face with a floor buffer. That was usually the feature that defined him in conversation.

"Ichigo... who?..."

"You know, the guy that fought Johnny last week."

"Huh? Oh! You mean that scary mother fucker?"

"The guy with the orange hair? Looks angry all the time? The king of the death glare?"

"Yeah! I think I know who you're talkin' about."

"Well you better, cause if you don't... he'll _kill_ ya."

"If I know the guy, you're damn straight."

Some of these thoughts were crossing his mind as he continued down the deserted streets of Karakura, towards his home.

Tones of darkness mingled with the muted colors of the night as he passed along the desolate alleyways, making it hard to see the posters that usually led him home. Street lamps buzzed and flickered nosily above him as the teen marched on, clutching a small 7-11 bag that held two slim jims and a few candies. He sucked on a giant coke slurpee as he trudged through some puddles. Shops and other businesses around the Kurosaki clinic had long since closed and Ichigo looked a little on edge. It was the silence. It wasn't right. Usually there was some noise about. Either the chatter and murmurs of other people conversing in the twilight, or lose animals rummaging through trashcans or cicadas thrumming in the warm air, but this silence was not disturbed. It was vilely concentrated and bloomed with tension. Ichigo clutched the collar of his coat shiftily looking around, hoping for some relief to this ominous chill. He hurried his steps. The feeling of unease pursued him like a rabid dog. But that wasn't the only thing.

Something was behind him.

The light thump of footsteps caught Ichigo's attention. He continued forward, straightening up now to look larger than he was, trying to dislodge any thought of jumping the teen out of the mind of the person behind him- like you would frighten off a lion by raising a stick to make you look taller. Or at least he'd seen some shit like that on the Discovery Channel. He bet now they lied and just cut out the part out where the lion killed him.

The darkness swallowed the space behind him and Ichigo could barely make out other buildings let alone another person. Ichigo swallowed dryly.

_"You ever hear somethin' die before?..."_

Ichigo shifted remembering the fucked up boy that'd had an obsession for killing things. He never knew what about him really scared Ichigo, but he had always been terrified of the way that little boy looked at things. People, included. There was a kind of hatred there, the Kurosaki boy, was frightened of. The orange-haired boy played with him sparingly, only having to when he wasn't allowed to say no. That boy had pretty much mentally scarred Ichigo- torturing squirrels and frogs before the impressionable young boy's eyes until he screamed for him to stop. Ichigo, had become incapable of being around violence towards animals. He'd watch horror films all day long, totally fine with sharing the rush with his family on the couch. But he'd have to leave the room if something violent happened to a dog or a cat, the images haunting him with visions of screaming neighborhood pets. Ishin understood and would quell any questions brought up by his sisters. Soon they just realized not to talk about it, chocking it up Ichigo's good-character. His deep rooted fear had added to his compassion for animals, like steroids to his conscience, giving him the drive to one day become a spokesperson against animal cruelty of every kind. Although he had turned the events that occurred into a positive goal, the scars remained. Irresponsibly and terrifying scars that he could never get over. Thankfully, Ichigo never saw the boy again. Ishin never let Ichigo play with him again after their cat went missing.

The teen didn't realize why until just the second. He felt sick to his stomach realizing what had happened. He laughed painfully realizing how fucked it was to suddenly grasp that right now... But still, grasp it he did. Sometimes he wondered, if subconscious memories like that sprang up by pure coincidence...

.

The continuous sound of foot steps rustled in the void behind him, scattering papers and disrupting puddles as they ran towards him.

Ichigo remembered now.

Then the foot steps ceased.

It was a calico.

…Scratches, could now be heard in the place of the foot steps, scouring the pavement behind him. Their threatening pace quickened. The scrapes echoed like the ticking of a clock being stretched by a serrated knife.

Clack**-scccrrrrrrhhh...**

Click-**scccrrrrhhhh...**

Clack-**scccrrrrhhhhh!**, clack-**scrrrrrhhhh!...**

Against all better judgment Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around bracing himself and curling his hands into fists. He wasn't some fucking coward going to get punked by some... little...

The sharp clicks and grinding noises continued in a frantic pace, echoing madly through the silence. He stepped back heart beating in his throat. For an instant Ichigo believed he saw a flicker of movement now as something obscured the streetlights at the other end of the alley. The sudden blinking of the lamps above Ichigo made him jump. The timing couldn't have been better.

Ichigo's body was tense and still as his eyes glared into nothingness. Flicking back and forth. Searching. For anything he could punch.

"Y...you lost?" Ichigo called out into the alley, saying it for the sake of saying it.

Panting was the only that returned to him.

But it wasn't human.

And it was getting _closer._

The electrical whirring of the street light above held the alley within its clutches- like the spot light of a stage signaling the anticipation of a grand entrance. Spasms of light continued to blink down then vanish and reappear again, leaving Ichigo's frightened eyes unadjusted and throbbing. Ichigo could barely see anything as he squinted into the dark. Finally, the lights went out completely.

He held his breath and froze.

.

"You ever hear somethin' die before?" he heard above the blood in his ears and the high pitched screams of the lamps.

"No..." he remembered sobbing in the memory.

In an instant the lights went on again, and at the very edge of the reach of light became illuminated the face of death with eyes born from the most compassion-less yellow imaginable.

_"...Do you wan't to?_"

.

Ichigo ran. He threw his big gulp and bag to the ground with a violent force that sent the drink splattering over the alley like a wave crashing against a rock. Ichigo fled from the unknown thing, running as he'd never run before, his breath coming out in horrified noisy gasps.

_Fucking christ,_ Ichigo cussed, eyes as wide as fists.

Unable to hear anything over the blood pounding in his ears, he blindly ran forward splattering his jeans and sneakers with street puddles. He looked behind him unable to catch a glimpse of anything at all. At the worst possible time Ichigo's foot slid over a soggy piece of paper and he lost his balance, rolling him into a few trashcans and almost dislocating his knee. He screamed in pain.

What happened next, could only be described as "The single most important event in Ichigo Kurosaki's life"

If only he could know what would come to be, from an encounter that lasted all of ten minutes.

Ichigo felt a heavy body collide like a bullet with his, bringing him to his knees and slamming into the damp street. He was forcefully bent down in a painful position he could not escape from. Something sharp stabbed into his back and he hollered in fear more than pain. During the rush of adrenaline ad pain, his mind became muddled with scenes and voices from his past.

_"You wanna know why I like it?" _

He saw the image of a bird and a hand holding a rock.

Before he could turn to see, or even truly scream- teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck and began to gnaw. He cried out in pain and shock before turning and lashing out frantically. Ichigo tugged and punched and scratched in a blind frenzy. He felt fur, he saw fangs, he heard growling that almost made him freeze from its violence. It was a cat. A _big..._ cat.

_"It sounds like they're laughing."_

Stop.

It yowled in pain as he ripped out a patch of hair around its eye and as soon as it got off for just a second Ichigo tried to drag himself away. The animal shook its head and attacked again, striking out with its paws now, batting Ichigo over and over in an endless barrage of claws and violence. Slamming them into his head, and his arms that he threw up in an attempt to protect himself. The cat raked its claws into one of his arms and he shrieked bloody murder. The teen's terrified form kicked out with all his might, landing his heel square into the cat's jaw and nose. Finally he was given enough time to turn around and grab a trash can lid. Just before the beast lunged for the kill, drenched fangs exposed, the teen brought down the lid that landed with a disgusting crack.

_"Listen, Ichigo. Listen to them laughing."_

STOP.

The cat stumbled backwards wailing and slowly laid in the street in pain. Ichigo's entire horrified body shook with the effort to breathe. Tears were streaming down his bruised and pummled face but he couldn't even tell he was in so much shock. He was able to take in the animal now, realizing it was smaller than he originally thought. It was a sleek black color that glistened in the headlights of a passing taxi down the alleyway. Its thin, yet muscular shoulders tried to prop it up but it fell back to the ground again, still dazed by the assault. Its bobbed tail flicked to and fro behind it. He would never forget how the cat's head slowly rose to meet his eyes, to look at his with almost human-like intelligence as blood dripped down its face. Ichigo felt himself shiver and sob as he looked into that cold yellow gaze. And it was because, he realize...it looked... sorry.

Then the presence was gone before he realized it. Disappearing with the memories of bloody rocks and hands. The bewildered teen looked around and clutched his neck in horror. The sound of clicks faded quickly as the cat ran away.

Ichigo's shaking fingers fumbled up to his shoulder. Yes, there were, surprisingly large, puncture wounds. A burning feeling in his neck began emanate throughout his entire body. He was able to stand somehow and began to limp forward.

_Gotta…. make it... Home!,_ he thought in desperation, feeling hot liquid ooze from the worst of his numerous bites.

Ichigo stumbled to his father's clinic and opened the door. He left it open as he stumbled through the house. No one was in the living room and by sheer will power alone he made his way up the stairs. He couldn't make a voice loud enough to call to his family. He was just so tired… In his bloody, thoughtless state all he wanted to do was sleep. He dragged his feet to his room and shut his door. He lay against it unable to move any farther and slowly slid to the ground, panting and dropping his hands to his sides. A fever began to emanate through his body. It was a clammy numb kind of fever, where he thought he were about to pass out.

Ichigo's body began to shake in tremors and his cheeks turned a miserable frying-pan hot. He clutched his neck tentatively. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt in his life. Even the ligaments and skin hanging off his severely mauled arm didn't hurt as bad as the churning lava his neck had become. His breathing became ragged as his body boiled from the inside out. Ichigo's eyes widened in pain as a sudden constriction slammed him against the door. The muscles of his body began to twinge and spasm. He cried out. Bones began to bend and sway beneath his skin and it turned into the most god-awful ten minutes of Ichigo's life… but then strangely, it ceased hurting. It was an awkward sense of numbness. Ichigo's spinning vision could no longer take this. He lost his ability to tell the difference between fiction and reality, between what was actually happening and what he thought was happening. Then Ichigo collapsed, as the room spun faster at a sickening pace, he thought he heard the sound of someone laughing.

His vision blurred and slowly, it faded into darkness...

* * *

The sun gleamed brightly through the windows of Ichigo's room. A chilled wind blew through the open window snapping the sleeping teen into a state of some-what consciousness. Ichigo was lying on the floor near his door when he awoke. His eyes cracked slowly, narrowing at the intense light filling the room.

He felt a blanket of nauseousness creep over him. Ichigo lifted his head in a fluent movement. His body felt great after a substantial mauling, maybe it'd all really been a dream... He sighed happily to himself at the realization. He tried to get up.

_What the hell? _

He couldn't. He opted instead to roll to his side and raise his head.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought looking around. _..._

Ichigo was left speechless as a new world blossomed before him. It was the same one, he knew it, but at the same time so different. He could make out the colors of the minute particles of dust fluttering through the air. The rich contrast of the colors that now came into focus almost startled him. He traced the intricate stitching of his drapes with ease. He could even distinguish the round sloping rings of his oak floor, each inch coming into newer and newer clarity like a high definition movie. The teen's other senses had become equally as enhanced.

Ichigo could make out the ethereal sounds of walking coming from the kitchen down stairs. Yuzu, he determined, was wearing socks and shuffling across the stone floor preparing breakfast. But that...wouldn't be audible even if you were standing in the kitchen...

He heard her speak to herself, as she dropped an egg.

The smell of spring flowers and bacon wafted through the house, and then the smell of cherry incense from the shrine three houses away filled his nose. He'd never noticed any of these things so intricately before. His head was muddled with a tinge of fear and confusion. As he looked harder he realized that even the _colors_ of his room seemed off… everything was tinted in blue and green. There were colors he couldn't even describe at the lack of ever seeing them before. Some colors, that he knew should be there, were not. Red and brown. They were shades of deep aquamarine. It was beautiful. Like he was gazing through the tinted window of a church.

Ichigo got to his feet to inspect his room thoroughly but noticed something odd.

_Wait…why am I on all fours?..._

Ichigo couldn't walk upright.

_...Oh my god..._

He turned around to look into the mirror on his door. He stared back at about the height of the door knob. Ichigo took in. with now golden amber eyes, the frightening figure that stared back at him.

"HOLY _SHIT!_" Ichigo screamed at the mirror but his words contorted into a loud feral moan. Staring back at Ichigo was the image of a huge..._ tiger...?_ The body of the immense cat was covered in a thick luscious coat of the same vibrant orange as Ichigo's hair. The deep onyx of its stripes were so rich they looked as it they had been painted on. The cat was broad and muscular, but seemed much larger than a normal tiger should have been. It could crush a man's head with one step of its _massive_ paws. Creamy white fur ran from the tiger's cheeks to under part of its body and legs. Its jaw line was round and strong and the teeth in the gaping mouth were a shining white. There were white gradients above his eyes that looked just like eye brows and seemed to display as much shock as Ichigo.

_And the eyes._

A glaring liquid amber mixed with with surprise, turning the pupils into miniature pinpricks against the flickering plates. The soft fur around his eyes was stained with intricate slashes of shadow that made an exotic and powerful pattern over his features. It could strike intimidation into anyone who bore witness to their hypnotic appearance. The cat's uniquely sharp tipped ears laid flat against his skull. A long tail stiffened behind the animal. The tiger shook his head in disbelief. He slowly backed away from the mirror mimicking Ichigo.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ Ichigo stuttered mentally. Shakily he lifted a paw and pressed it to his face, realizing he was moving the beast, because he _was_ the beast. His jaws shuttered together as he tried to force himself to say something, before he cried as forlornly as possible-

"I'VE TURNED INTO FUCKING RAJA!"

.

Yuzu looked up from her cooking as she heard a blarring _Roooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhooo!_ coming from upstairs.

She turned back and continued to flip the bacon and murmured to herself, "Watching Big Cat Diaries this early in the morning? Ichigo..."

She smiled though, proud of her kind-hearted brother. The entire family was proud of his big heart.

.

Ichigo started nodding his head and blinking spastically, getting accustomed to this as quickly as he could. He started spewing out facts to calm himself down as if he could some how perfectly rationalize being an animal.

"Pathera Tigris... Status endangered...Tigers are among the most recognizable and popular of the world's charismatic megafauna..." He turned his face slowly from sided to side as he gazed into the mirror, "T-the global population in the wild is estimated to number between 3,062 to 3,948 individuals... with most remaining populations occurring in small pockets that are... isolated from each other."

He timidly opened his wide mouth to peer inside and stuttered most fearfully of all, "T-they have exceptionally stout teeth, and their canines a-are the longest among living felids...ok...w-well... that's interesting..." he commented taking in his huge teeth. Suddenly the image of the animal that attacked him last night came into mind and he flinched back wondering if he were simply suffering from a bad case of shock.

He sat back now, trying not to freak out, "So... I'm a tiger... t-that's ok... you love tigers... yep... tigers, Ichigo, they're your favorite... I'm... a tiger..."

Suddenly he started slamming his paws into the ground, inadvertently- freaking out. He kept mumbling something about I'm too young to move to india, before suddenly his shoulder popped out of place... He shakily turned to look at it with fear in his eyes.

Without warning Ichigo's entire form creaked and spasmed. Again, the numbness over took his body. Ichigo hunched his back and winched out small whines as his bone structure morphed. Soon the teen was in his human form again, left sprawled and terrified on his floor. He saw his tan body clothed in the same ripped bloody clothing he'd been wearing last night when he got attacked. He reached up, barely able to move and touched his face again. Smooth skin. Ichigo let out a pathetic whimper.

_It wasn't a dream..._

* * *

Ichigo barely said two words to his family during breakfast as he gobbled down his bacon with a voracious appetite. He was overcome with a hunger that wasn't entirely his own. He didn't even touch his toast or eggs but downed his milk in an instant and went after the meats. His family watched in confusion, not even eating, just staring. Karin's eyes went wide as she saw the meat fly through her brother's fingers,

"I-Ichi...nii..." She said warily.

Ichigo was a completely different person today. She was sure everyone else had noticed. She glanced over to see Yuzu who was cowering behind her spatula while Isshin kept on starring with a mix of gleefulness and pride.

"THAT'S MY HEALTHY SON! EAT UP! NOW I WON'T FEEL SO BAD WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS THIS MORNING KNOWING YOU HAD A HARDY BREAKF-_Guhg!_" The teen didn't even wait till he attacked him today. He just punched him with astonishing speed and Ishin slumped over onto the table. Yuzu jumped.

Ichigo made sounds Karin had never heard before. A small deep grumble escaped his lips as he licked his teeth clean like a carnivore. Karin cautiously looked into her brothers gaze before flinching back at the sight... He didn't seem right today. Something was there. In his movements, or sounds- that made her suspect it.

Ichigo thanked Yuzu and flicked his hand in farewell as he glided swiftly to his back pack. Who the hell was able to do that?, she thought, to walk so damn balanced and calm- no, so gracefully? She couldn't help but get up and go after Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii." She announced pulling at his sleeve to get him to stop.

He cleared his throat and cocked an eyebrow at her, "What, Karin?"

She searched his eyes in frustration and crossed her arms, "You're coming to my soccer game today, right?"

Ichigo's expression was calm and aloof, if you didn't know him it might have appeared emotionless or bored. But Karin knew it as a contemplative face. He said matter-o-factly, "It's been marked on my calendar for weeks. Of course..." Suddenly a knowing smile crept across his face and he knelt down with a twinkle in those strange new eyes and said, "Aw my little sister_ loves me~_." He taunted.

Karin pouted her lips and looked annoyed, "God you're so annoying."

Ichigo laughed softly and clamped his hands on her face, "Ha I thought that was your job." He stood swiftly and bent down to kiss her head while she was in his clutches. Karin fought against the affection, grumbling a loud, _"Bleeeeehhhh..."_

As he turned again to walk towards the door, Karin couldn't help but stop him once more, a feeling of foreboding still very present in her mind.

"Ichigo?" She said more seriously.

He glanced back again, picking up on it.

"...Are you alright?"

She noticed him twitch before smiling and saying, "Yeah, why?"

"... I dunno," she murmured dreamily to herself, "You just seem... _different_ today."

Ichigo shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I dunno Kar, I'm honestly fine." He inspected her expression, "I promise I'm fine."

"...Alright...", Reluctantly she agreed but her tone appeared questioning as if expecting another answer,

"Karin." He said assuringly with a grandiose smile, "The next time you see me, I'll be at your game, kicking your coach's ass for not putting you in until the last moment."

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt a familiar hand on the top of her head and it rustled her hair softly. She gazed up to her brother's face like she always had when he did that. It was a sensation that made her feel safe no matter what would happen. It was something that reminded her she had a place to go. Safe and sound.

"That's my girl." she heard him say in a warm voice that sounded foreign to his own. It'd never been that nice had it?... She felt his hand leave her hair, and watched him close the door behind him with a soft click. She deflated after he left, staring at the place he used to be with a kind of solemn expression. Oh, well she thought to herself, she'd just ask when he got home...

Karin looked to her family and guessed they were thinking the exact same thing. She sought her father's gaze for some fatherly advice, and discovered with disgust he'd been out the entire time- face plastered in his eggs. Yuzu too, had long since fainted, her little striped socked feet propped up on the table. What the hell was this a genetic trait?

Karin slapped the palm of her hand into the center of her forehead and massaged her brow and said

_"Why me?"_


	2. Droppin' Like Flies

Hello again, chapter two redo. This chapter really bugged me. I started reading Bleach again and I actually like Orihime now. She's still a ditz but she's not really that bad.

I JUST HATE GRIMMHIME.

THE ONLY HIME GRIMMJOW WILL EVER BE WITH IS ICHIGO OR NO ONE AT ALL.

LOUD NOISES.

Most Recent re-vising- 2/11/2012 2:08am

.

* * *

.

"_Ichhhhiggggo!_ You look different! So _coool!_ Did you get a _haaaaaiiiir_ c-?"

_"No."_ Ichigo growled uncomfortably trying to hide the fact that he looked different.

He walked past with the urge to punch the overly comfortable guy in the face, like he always did when Keigo came up to taunt him.

"SO MEAN. I'M CRUSHED." The brunette cried with a pout, crossing his arms. Mizuiro had to come up and drag him away,

"Sorry Ichigo, I'll make sure he leaves you alone. _Hey look bro, hot ladies"_

"_Ohhh."_

Ichigo grimly advanced to his seat in the class room and quickly sank down low in his chair, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. The teen buried his head in his hands, letting both palms come to rest on his temples. He closed his eyes trying to calm his now quickened feline heart.

The class was buzzing with chatter and movement as students filed in around him. Little packs of teens gathered together reenacting things that had happened to them at the parties they'd went to a few days ago, or dishing the latest gossip about some poor girl who was called Fugly Francine, and then of course most were just talking about sex.

He twitched nervously as his enhanced senses began to pick up new foreign smells and sounds and…feelings…. He was intensely plagued with the scent of sweat, skin, and the soft scent of fabric soap still clinging to the class school uniforms swaying around him. He could feel the vibrations of movements from across the room, and the thrum of hearts beating.

Just then an overpowering smell blew through the open window. The scent of the last Sakura blossoms before winter. Some stray petals drifted into the room, gracefully rippling and swirling on the invisible tides carrying them. They created tiny flurrying shadows along the floor and desks. One of the petals tumbled delicately above him and then landed quietly on his hand. Ichigo stared at it.

Time seemed to inch by as he let all the other stimuli of the outside world melt away. Ichigo stared at the petal, seeing the delicate inlay of pink flesh and chloroplast veins. There was a warm silence as golden light lazily glimmered through from outside. Ichigo picked up the petal between his thumb and index finger staring at the silky exterior. He closed his eyes and breathed in. His sense of smell really had increased by ten fold. He felt like a bloodhound the way he was able to pick up even the most minute traces of-

"LOOKIT THAT ADORABLE SHIT."

Ichigo winced at the deafness he was now experiencing as Orihime walked into the room. She'd just gotten a hair cut and Tatsuki seemed to approve...very loudly.

"Inoue it looks so nice!"

"Thanks." Orihime whispered tucking a strand of vibrant red hair behind her ear. She caught Ichigo's eye as she passed him and said hello.

"Hello, Orhime." Ichigo said with a tired smile. Although Orihime had surely heard him all she did was keep staring at him looking extremely uncomfortable. After a few more awkward moments of her starring into, what she thought, were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, Ichigo turned around to look at Tatsuki.

"Hey, Tats. I think Orihime broke." Ichigo said looking a little concerned.

"Woah are you wearing hair gel or something today? Cause you look really... different!" Tatsuki excalimed with a smile finalling getting the right word out. Before Ichigo could refuse, suddenly he heard a crash in front of him. He turned back alarmed to find Orihime collapsed on the ground.

He eloquently spoke for the class and described the entire room's shock in one sentence, "WHAT THE SHIT!"

The class rushed to her as if someone had just round house kicked her out a window. As a few students, including Tatsuki, fanned her and gently patted her face to get her to wake up, Orihime turned stark red at what she'd just done.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried out nervously.

Ichigo took on a kind expressiona nd knelt down to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hey it's ok Orihime, you're probably just really-"

"SHE'S OUT AGAIN EVERYONE."

The entire class groaned as the fanners took up position again. Ichigo's lips quivered as if he were trying to say something or make sense of the nonsense, but just withdrew his hand and frowned in a comical way.

Then Tatsuki turned to Ichigo from fanning Orihime and smirked, "Damn and the inglorious Ichigo Kurosaki strikes again! Now- he's a lady killer. One look and they drop like flies! Careful girls."

The entire class laughed.

Ichigo sighed in embarrasment as he pinched his brow, "God dammnit not again..."

* * *

The teacher had been late that day due to some lame excuse that she locked her keys in her car the night before and had to call her friend to pick her up. Ichigo's new senses caught the interesting truth. Her black hair was slightly ruffled, her blouse was hastily buttoned, her skirt was wrinkled slightly and uneven, and Ichigo could smell something foreign on her skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in the alluring smell. It was so instinctual, and warm- a deep musky odor. He licked his now sharp teeth. It was the smell of sex

In the recesses of his heart he was jealous of his teacher. She'd been with someone in such a way Ichigo could never imagine. A level of closeness to another person... Sure Ichigo had thoughts of sex. But they were vague. It was just the thought of being desired that really turned him on. But to make love with someone who loved him back... Ichigo had always wondered what that would feel like. He wondered if it would be a girl or a guy. Ichigo felt himself redden slightly as he thought of this topic again. Ichigo... didn't really know himself.

The class continued and ended like it always did and it was off to the next, and the next. Until it was finally the last class of the day. Biology. The class was assigned lab partners and given an experiment to do. The teacher announced it blandly while opening a card board box. He quickly shoved his hand inside and pulled out a beautiful white pigeon with strange neon blue eyes. It cooed softly taking in the class with fear. Its heart began to beat rapidly and each tiny avian beat hit Ichigo's ears like a drum, Ichigo gritted his teeth and winced, staring at the struggling bird.

"So, today we'll be doing an independent study and you'll each get your own pigeon. You will write a page of cornell notes on its behavior and biological functions while you have it at your desk. Tomorrow we'll be dissecting them."

The classroom suddenly stopped chattering. It was deathly quiet.

"…You mean… you're going to kill them?" A single student spoke aloud.

"Yes. Now I know most of you kids think that's cruel or despicable, but really, there's thousands of pigeons in the world kids. You are not obligated to participate in the dissection but take care to remember you have to make it up in lab clean-up work."

Ichigo stared horrified towards the white bird he held by the neck. Ichigo was furious. The very thought of killing a lot of animals for such a stupid uneeded purpose was so unfathomable. His lab partner slowly turned to stare at him as a choppy rumble grew in his throat.

"You're going to kill an entire box of pigeons?" Ichigo's voice was hard and startled a few students with its domination.

"Well, yes humanely. Wouldn't expect you to get so disturbed by something so trivial Kurosaki."

Some guys in the class laughed. The tough guy Ichigo making a one man PETA movement, was comical. Most people though were kind of on his side. Creeped out by the thought.

He scraped his hands slowly across his desk as he rose to his feet. His lab partned sitting next to him looked extremely nervous.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I don't think I heard a reason in there." He commanded lowly.

The room became a sepulcher.

"Kurosaki, this is not a crusade this is a classroom. Do your little tantrums in your own time. You're 19 grow up-"

Ichigo slammed his hands against the black glossy counter and the class jumped. What you might not know about the natural calls of tigers, is that they sound very vibrant, and very distinct. They churn and rummble and moan. But the sound Ichigo made was a short crisp roar of outrage.

"So... what, they just don't matter? They're alive, but they're really worth that little? How can you hold a living thing in your hand, and be able to say hey- It's ok to kill this? I don't understand people sometimes! You know, it's not even so much about the pigeons. I understand there's a lot of them. But what I am upset with, is your morals. The fact that you are choosing this course of action although we _have_ the technology at this school to not have to do actual dissections. Meaning you just fucking want to. Even if a pigeon's a pigeon, if you're able to kill an entire box of them, and do it for the sheer enjoyment, that's disgusting. Do the electronic version of the dissection. Not only death free, but more informative than listening to you while mutilating the body of a pigeon will ever be."

After a few moments of silence, the instructor gave him this look and adjusted his glasses, "Ichigo... see me after class."

"...You wanna run that by me again, Pal?" The teen was practically screaming. He couldn't help but feel every fiber of his being explode with a desire for violence he'd never known.

_"Wait in the hall."_ The man ordered.

Ichigo stood there towering over the classroom with his head cocked to the side staring at his belligerent disbelief. He was just going to walk out of there, leave for the day, not deal with this ass clown and take the zero for this one assignment. He had been trying to hold onto the last shred of his composure for about ten minutes before he heard something that made him break.

_Help me._

He snapped his head up and glowered with fierce eyes at the man holding the bird. The tiny sob itself seemed to echo through the dead silent room as Ichigo breathed in slowly through his bared teeth. Churning growls were being expelled from his throat like the exhaust from a broken down car and all the students around him got the fuck out of their chairs and eased away. The bird flapped frantically now, battering it's wings against the frozen teacher's hand. It repeated the call at least 5 times.

_Help me._

_Help me._

Ichigo crouched.

_Help me._

_HELP ME. _It screamed,

**_HELP ME!_**

Ichigo went away.

Seats and books went flying from the place where Ichigo was once standing. The class gave a collective cry of fear in the mass confusion. Ichigo was not standing in the same place he had been. The teen reappeared nimbly across the room crouched on the teacher's desk, with his face dead of any compassion. His movement was so fast most had not even registered it. The teacher included.

"_Fuck!_" the man cried out, jumping as he saw Ichigo now only five inches away.

_"You have ten seconds to give me the bird before I leave a corpse behind your family and friends will not recognize at the morgue..."_

__The teacher's mouth quivered and he blinked about fifty times before shakily extending his hand and placing the bird, in Ichigo's now black one. The boy had strange stripe-like marking running down his arms that eventually ran to his black hands. The black hand closed gently around the pigeon's form and took the box too, placing the bird inside. During this action Ichigo never took his reflective amber eyes off the quivering man. The eyes were blank, and distant as though he had no idea what was even going on, yet they had enough grasp on the situation to retain a held a promise of unimaginably ruthless _violence._

There was nothing but stillness.

Ichigo's movements were so fast that no one had figured out he had slammed the instructor's head into the white board behind him until their was a loud shock that jolted the students and a bloody splatter where it wasn't before- but this time there was no Ichigo. No one had realized he'd left out the open door before he was already down the hall. Papers swirled through the class room and the frightened students began to emerge from their hiding places. The teacher gasped and collided with the floor barely noticing that the box had magically disappeared along with the orange haired student and half of his own face. He turned around and stumbled over his desk, grabbing blindly at his walkie-talkie. He was wailing out in pain and shock. He shakily clicked the button and forced himself to squeeze out a sentence.

"Attendant VP, I n...ne...eed you to come to... class ...211… A student…K-Kurosaki Ichig-go...hu..hurt...me...help...help me."

And then he slid off his desk and collapsed onto the floor, the walkie talkie skittered out of his hand.

"...H-help me..."


	3. Wild Times

Newly revised 7/19/12

* * *

"Hey stop moving. You're treading on my tail."

"Me? You're the one who just shit in the fucking box!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the aggravated caws and pecks that escaped from the box of foul-mouthed pigeons he had rescued from his biology teacher.

Apparently now he could hear animals talk.

Just _lovely. _Could this day just get any weirder?

The weirdest part was he actually _enjoyed_ it. Now he thought he was the biggest freak alive.

He'd discovered this by taking a pigeon out of the box the first time he'd heard the box start_ talking._

As soon as the bird shrieked, "AGHHHH! HUMAN!"

Ichigo added a scream of his own and shoved the bird back in the box with an astounded look on his face. He decompressed for a few moments before he gingerly took it out again and just stared at it. The bird made a horrified expression before screaming, " OH MY GOD ANOTHER HUMAN!"

"Aye, Pauly that's the same one..." Came a muffled female caw.

"Oh... WELL IT'S_ GONNA_ EAT ME!"

All the pigeons seemed to sigh and grumble together.

"No I'm not! I swear!" Ichigo yowled on a street corner, getting a few curious looks.

"I-IT CAN HEAR ME!" The bird snapped out of the acceptance of being eaten and cried to the others in the box.

"No, Pauly the human can't hear you-"

Ichigo's head began to throb in anger before he shook the box and howled, "ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOU AND I'M LEAVING YOU ALL OUTSIDE KF-FUCKING-C, YOU GOT THAT!"

Then all the birds started screeching in the box.

"AGH! IT CAN! IT CAN!" they screamed.

Ichigo looked like he was about to either cry or have an aneurysm and just shoved the stupid bird back into the box.

He sighed. The teen couldn't go back to school again. How was he supposed to explain- hey, I'm _minutely_ sorry that I attacked you at super human speed but I'm having kind of a _rough day_. First he turns into a giant cat and now he can zoom around and talk to animals? FANTASTIC! What the fuck is this? This was not the heroic tale of Peter Parker as he turned into a web slinging hero. No! Ichigo turned into a giant, violent furball. _He wanted to sling web around too, ya know... _But he guessed not all super powers could be that non-threatening and useful.

At first he was psyched to be a kick ass tiger, but this wasn't what he'd signed up for. The childish musings of a 7 year old drawing animals on almost every scrap of paper he could get his hands on seemed to have cursed him... But when had he ever felt so... extraordinary?

Ichigo was confused.

He'd been running down the same street for about a half an hour now drifting in and out of day dreams and thoughts. Sometimes interrupted by the birds or the reality of the whole situation. Up ahead he spotted the park he played at as a child and sighed in defeat and ran towards it.

* * *

"So you gonna let all them birds go, huh?"

"I sure am. You wanna watch?"

"That's why I'm following you, duh."

Ichigo laughed as he glanced down at the little blonde boy who'd spotted him a few minutes ago and slowly fell in step with him. He was a young boy only about 9 or 10 and he was missing one of his front teeth. He also had a black eye. He had a rough little voice of a kid who acted tough, reminding him a lot of himself.

"So what's your name?"

"Stanley…"

"I'm Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, I didn't ask."

"Uh-huh, I see..."

Ichigo squinted his eyes as he set the box down. He turned to look up into the boy's face from his crouch and asked with a cocked eye brow, "So what happened to your eye Stanley?"

"Got in a fight." he mumbled.

"Did ya win?"

"No…" The boy grumbled.

"No?" Ichigo asked in an exaggeratedly interested voice, "Why not?"

"Because Mark Jacobsin is a _jerk_."

Ichigo laughed.

"…Ah that's ok! You know, fighting is hard! Fighting well is really hard." The teen said giving him an honest nod.

Stanley stayed silent.

"You know what I do?-" Ichigo began before the boy cut him off.

"Who asked you?" Stanley barked.

Ichigo gave another nod and shrugged his shoulders.

Stanley stared at his feet before running his tiny hands through his hair and adjusting his cap with a snarl.

"...W-why?... He'll hit you if you don't do anything like an idiot..." the boy mumbled disdainfully.

"Well go ahead, I'll show you. Punch me. Right here." Ichigo smirked like a jack ass and pointed to his face.

The youth curled up his knuckles and looked from his fist to Ichigo's face. "Well… Ok if you say so." He struck out. In an instant Ichigo caught the fist and averted it, while tapping the boy in the chest with his other hand.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Stanley ordered an answer in surprise.

"Attacking you, is what most opponents focus on. If you're fast enough you can use it as a distraction to hit them when they don't suspect you to be on the offensive."

"Pfft I knew that, I'm not 6..." Stanley laughed before sitting on the bench beside Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah ," the teen said, "but you know the best way to avoid getting hit period, is by staying _out_ of fights."

Stanely sighed.

"Hey Slugger, wanna open the box? The pigeons seem to really want to get outta there."

_"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST,_ YES!" Pauly screeched vulgarly.

Ichigo rubbed his aching ear and ignored the call, as he waited for Stanley to reply.

"Yeah. Yeah thanks." He said finally smiling.

"Haha well ok, go ahead." The teen laughed.

The flock of pigeons flew into the air with a ridiculous fury as Stanley opened the card board folds. Twenty or thirty birds, including the beautiful but vulgar albino Pauly, pumped their powerful wings and soared upwards. The teen's gaze turned tender as he watched the birds.

He had always enjoyed seeing birds flying through the sky. The teen was amazed at how they knew exactly what direction to go in. They had the freedom to go anywhere they wanted. Ichigo felt a tiny suffocating thought grow in his mind. He was fairly used to it by now, but still sometimes it ached.

"Did you see that! Look at 'em go!" Stanely cried pointing up at the sky.

"Thanks for helpin' me Little Man, couldn't have done it without 'cha." Ichigo announced still staring at the sky. He thought about what his family would say when they got the call from the school... he decided in that moment he'd tell them what happened, show them the torn clothing that he'd hidden under his bed, and hope they'd understand. He didn't want to be flightless anymore.

But the nice moment was interrupted when Ichigo heard the muffled scratch of wing and cardboard. His attention was drawn back to one of the birds. It was sitting awkwardly on the floor of the box, wings splayed out flapping to no avail. The teen gulped hard as he saw it try so desperately.

The bird was lame.

It could not fly again.

He looked at the very face of the death of freedom and knew that was how he felt… but really he knew it wasn't the same. He'd never tasted the bird's freedom. He'd seen this before... He'd seen something like this before.

Why didn't it just stop flapping?

"Oh no… What's wrong with him, Ichigo?..." Stanley asked softly.

No matter _how_ many times it got hit with the rock, it _just _wouldn't stop _flapping..._

Something stirred within Ichigo as he gawked at the quick sickening flaps. It stopped for a moment, but Ichigo could not look away.

"Isn't he gonna fly?... Can't we do something?...Ichigo?"

When the bird twirled unsuccessfully once more in the box, slamming back down onto the cardboard Ichigo's feral eyes became wild. The orange haired-teen had barely felt the change before he morphed again. His heart beat quickened and he braced himself against the bench he was sitting on, his nails digging into the old wood, chipping it and splintering it. Ichigo's body fell and rose as he breathed. Everything became a slurred vision of light and sound.

As the human Ichigo slipped away inside, he fought it. He fought it harder than he'd even fought the cat that almost mauled him to death in the alley only last night. It was violent and horrifying the sensation that overtook him. The kind of desperation and torture it was to do everything in your power to push the monster away and only be able to scream and cry in darkness when you realized it was futile. He thought he was going to break his larynx with the way he sobbed. Pleading and caterwauling like he were being ripped apart. Like he were being pushed under water and held there. Whoever this monster was that was doing this to him, he hated him. He hated him with every single inch of his life to the very marrow in his bones- he longed to feel whatever it was die. To die in his hands. To tear and ravage and bite until there was nothing left of it for this unspeakable crime that was being done to him. In his anguish, a word became his only relief to the helpessness. He chanted _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE_- over and over in his head for what seemed like hours.

Whatever Ichigo just sank his fangs into it was, _delicious._

Reality cracked across his skull in one blinding moment like a metal baseball bat.

Ichigo looked down at the bird with now human intelligence in his feline eyes. He was still in his tiger body. Between his huge paws, the bird looked so much tinier in comparison. He shook his head and tried to make sense of all the blood on the ground. He began to shake and back away from the bird. His eyes wide with fear.

_Was I just...? Oh...oh god!... OH GOD! What was I eating!_

Ichigo let out a mournful yowl before freezing a second time.

.

**… The blood didn't all come from the bird.**

**.**

Ichigo felt the liquid he saw pooled around the tiny body, still stain his mouth... Ichigo burst out into frantic sobs, body and mind wracked in anguish. His heart physically hurt. He vomited, almost immediately. As he stumbled away in his weak condition, human tears flooded into the soft fur of his cheeks. Soon Ichigo felt the shaking in his feet become unbearable to ignore any longer.

He just ran.

Flying deeper into the trees.

He raced away trying to cleanse himself as he glided through the sultry woods. The setting sun rippled over his thick fur, trying to bake away the tragedy and guilt from his mind in a deep rich warmth. The winds slid along his coat like the comforting hands of the forest, telling him it would be alright. That it would all be alright. No matter how warm it was, nothing could thaw the freezing wasteland raging inside his body.

God how he cried.

He leaped over a sign held up by a 5 foot fence to keep out visitors, it read "Welcome to Karakura Nature Preserve". He landed heavily on the other side, his paw pads stinging from the impact.

He roared as he galloped, panting out laments until his throat stung of iron. His eyes were nothing but glittering slits.

The heat…it was kind. Numbing to the fear and pain Ichigo's human half was going through as he was struggling to repress his animal side, his beast side. And then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe ... it wasn't just a side anymore...

* * *

Ichigo woke up curled in a ball lying in the cold grey light of dawn. He blinked slowly, the thin grey trees continuing on into forever in each direction. He had trekked as far as his feet would carry him before finally collapsing. The trees were bare here up high in the snowy regions of the park. Even though they were spaced well, their finger-like branches blocked out a good portion of the chain colored sky.

His eyes fell blankly, listless.

He didn't feel safe.

He felt like eyes were stabbing into him from some unknown place. He covered his muzzle with a paw. There was nowhere to hide from what he'd done.

He remembered these woods from the many camping trips he and his family had taken since his childhood. This particular spot was one of his favorites. He had hoped it would bring him some comfort to lay in the place where memories ran like dreams. Where times had once been very, very happy. As he peeked through his cream colored paws he could whimsically see Karin and Yuzu climbing trees. Searching for birds nests and wood mice. Ishin grabbed two fishing poles from the tent and smiled at Ichigo, betting him he'd catch more fish than he would.

He could see them all standing before him, smiling at him like they used to. He smiled too.

He missed his family the most at that moment. Without even realizing it, his eyes became glossy in the darkness and he just pressed his paw into his face to make it stop. He wanted to hold them more than anything in the world ... but... he... how could he ever tell them what he'd done?

He flexed his claws and rose. Ichigo stood hung his head for many moments. Suddenly he erupted in rage and sprayed snow everywhere as he pummeled and slashed at the ground.

_I'll never change back! This is my punishment till the day I die, I'll never forget what I've done! Never! That way I never get weak enough to try to go home! This will never be my sisters!_

Ichigo stopped and just stood there, panting. He closed his eyes, and slid back to the ground.

_I'll never see them again..._

He would not lie to himself. He wasn't the same. Not now. Not ever...

The Kurosaki's son had died. He no longer existed. Ichigo had nowhere to go back to, he repeated that to himself the most. He had no home. Because he could never let himself hurt his family... Not like the one he just ripped apart... God his parents... Stanley's parents, what would they think? What would they do when the police told them their son had been_ eaten_...?

He gagged. The teen shook his head viciously, pushing away the scene. He roared it away, pummeling his head with his paws. His breathing became haggard- but his musing was cut short as he became startled.

The box.

The box that held the pidgeons.

It had his High School's name stamped all over it... They'd put two and two together and... A strange happening at Karakura High involving an orange haired boy notarized for his violent streak and the very box of pigeons he'd stolen laying _right next_ to a mutliated child? He suddenly felt like vomiting again, although he'd done so several times already.

His family would be notified. The whole town would have a face to call a killer. Stanley's parents would hate him... His family would hate him...

The teen knew the only thing he could do, was to stay away. Far away from anyone ever again. This was his world now, his only world.

Light flakes of snow began to fall quietly, ominously in the silence. Ichigo stared into the sky. He took in the dark claw like branches towering over him as the snow fell around him. He just felt so vacant. The rich orange of his fur contrasted with the white of the snow and the grey filtered light beautifully. For a moment Ichigo forgot where he was. As his thoughts disappeared amongst the snow, he let his mind be cleansed. If only to get glimpses of nature as magnificent as this, he may be able to live this way. A sad smile crept across his face. He wished he could stay here, forever...

He closed his eyes and faded away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Ichigo had made his transition into tiger and he was getting along better than expected. Sometimes he didn't even think of himself as a monster... but then he would gently remind himself that that kind of thinking was selfish and a lie. Although Ichigo thought this, he felt like he finally belonged in this body, even though coming to this conclusion terrified him. That part was slowly fading away, though. Images of Stanley still haunted him at night. But that too was becoming routine enough to deal with.

Nights were hard. He realized that being hit by moonlight was a powerful drug to his new body. If he stayed out in it long enough, he would lose all control of his consciousness and 'sleep walk' so to speak. He'd have no idea what he'd done in this time, but it was always frightening to succumb to it. Other than that it didn't bother him if he found a nice cave or a hollow to sleep in.

The first time he grew hunger he tried hunting. He tracked the smell of prey and found a deer nuzzling through the snow. It was thin from new-winter, but still a powerful buck, proudly adorning a magnificent crown of antlers. Ichigo's new body craved the challenge and nourishment. He grinned silently to himself, flexing out his unexpectedly long black claws. He crouched, haunches bunching with anticipation. It seemed that neither prey nor hunter breathed in that flicker of time captured within that snowy landscape. Ichigo could only hear his blood surging through him as the other sounds of the forest gently faded away. The elegant buck rose his head slowly, the snow shifting off his frame. He flicked his ears in uneasy circles as he scanned the area. With one glance his sight was again averted from the cat's hiding place. This, Ichigo thought, was his one shot.

The massive predator sprang forward, thrusting his legs to their maximum in stride, spewing snow out from under him in a brilliant display of power. He clawed the earth dragging himself towards the buck. His legs and hackles were burning. Before the stag could spring away it was too late, Ichigo let all animal instincts cloud over his humanity and fell into the ecstasy of being an animal, with no other ulterior motive than to live.

Muscle collided with muscle, fang and claw met flesh, the call of a deer finding itself in a losing battle and the soft vibration and snap of its neck as you bring him to the ground.

.

It struggles no longer.

.

You are a god.

.

Ichigo let loose of his kill then, catching his breath and staring at it with a mix of grim pride. His senses were going off like sirens in his body while adrenaline radiated through him. He felt uncomfortable at the fact that he'd killed an animal... but his hunger won out over his morals. He did what he thought might make up for it. He thanked the deer quietly, bowing his head and sitting in a moment of silence for the buck's life.

He feasted upon his first wild kill with reluctance, but an overwhelming sense of confidence.

Somehow, it felt right.

For the night he settled down in the hollow belly of a downed tree and two that were still standing. As he laid his tired head to his paws, something amazing happened.

He started to dream.

* * *

Ichigo looked around at the barren grey rock expanding out in front of him. Its cracked, worn surface had somehow appeared beneath his paws. The cat, not quite knowing where he was, inspected it wondering where he had fallen asleep. A mountain? But he'd left the mountains long ago...

Ichigo glanced to the peak again, and began his ascension. Up the easily jump-able outcrops higher and higher, his pace quickening as he neared the peak. Ichigo could almost hear the whispers of the rock as it called to him.

_Come, _it sighed beneath his paws. Whether answering it would be a good idea... he didn't know.

The feral being stood in silence at the top of the mountain, eyeing the cascades of blue rock that erupted from the floor of stone and curled over towards Ichigo like a wave. Creating a giant rock wall at the opposite end of the plateau that stabbed the porcelain sky. Deep orange lilies grew straight upon the stone, black specks graced their supple petals. Some stray columns of stone grew at random on the sides of the otherwise flat area like misplaced teeth in a mouth.

The second Ichigo's paws touched the inner floor of the plateau, a flash of warmth gripped his body and he shot open his eyes. A vibration passed through the mountain at that moment, colliding with his soul. It felt as though something had passed through the rock like osmosis from the mountain.

A wisp of smoke, or a strand of light, he couldn't have been sure- trickled warily through the air as it slunk from the rocks around him. Soon there were hundreds. They flooded from the columns and joined in a rippling globe above him. A snake pit of interlocking ribbons. Then the mass began to take the shape of a man. As the light began to dim, a dark-haired man cloaked in a set of long flowing white robes embroidered in gold appeared not three feet from the astonished cat. As the image settled to take on a physical form- the pure white eyes of the being opened. They had no pupil, giving him the alien look of a deity.

Ichigo fell back dazed screaming, _"AUGHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! THE RING! THE RING! NO!"_

"Oaaahhhwww Ichigaaow..." The friendly voice sighed before continuing, "Don' use 'at kind'a face when ya firs' meet someone for 'da firs' tuyme...Aat's not very connnsi'erate."

The cat sat up again. The apparition's broken English-accent was met with an expression that read 'Harry Potter in a kimono...that's a whole new level of crazy Ichigo..._Congratulations_...'.

"Come naaow..." The man rasped like a fox and fanned his arms dramatically,"You mus'ave bett'uh mannahs than tha', don' you?…" The man laughed opening his hands with a sly charming expression. Ichigo immediately got the impression that this guy was the kind guy you were afraid would sell you something.

After another long awkward stare from Ichigo, the other gave up on recieving a hello. He began again in his colorful accent, but attempted to sound alltruistic and wise, "(clears throat)... Beeee no'h afraaaaid. You 'ave suffered, son, and so I 'ave called upohn you, maaayte..."

"...I think I'm suffering _now._" The teen grumbled under his breath.

"Ah-I 'eard dat! Cheeky lit'l thing!" He cried pointing a finger at the tiger.

"Look I'm kinda creeped out right now. Can I just go _home_?" Ichigo groaned looking entirely uncomfortable.

"No no no!" The man said frantically waving his arms before coming to sit by Ichigo's side. He slung his arm around the cat and whispered, "Ya see, ma' boy, you're a special one, _you are~_." The way he said that almost made Ichigo slap him for sounding so facetious.

"...You wanna run that by me again, Higgins?" Ichigo asked scrunching his nose and removing the other man's arm from around him.

"You've got a lot'a nerve makin' fun o' me, friend!" he joked sounding forlorn before continuing to mutter to himself, "And after all the oth'a buggas I 'ad to fight just so I could be yours. I've gotta say, lit'l dissapoin'ed, 'ere Itch."

_"Are we even speaking the same language?_ Fought? For me?"

"Like I say, I'm ya Soul." The man said with a nod of his head, like that was supposed to make Ichigo finally understand.

"Ok," Ichigo said raising a paw still grimacing, "...Let's just say that you _are _... whatever the hell- a Soul? Or something?... What exactly does that _mean_...? And what's it got to do with me?"

"A Werin's 'Soul' is jus' the manifested form of 'is power, Itch. This is easy stuff! What're ya dozy?"

"Wait a...Werin?" Ichigo mused.

"Oh-ho-ho my gawd! 'ats wha' you_ are,_ in'it! Haha! Christ!"

"So uhm..., " Ichigo began with furrowed eyebrows before continuing and gesturing to his body, "You're saying they have a _name_ for this?"

"Pfft...," The man blurted the noise outlandishly, "Yeah 'ey call it minger, Love." he snorted in a wry laugh.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and stared at him, "I can't help but feel that was at my expense."

"Yeah."

"...But I'm a Werin. Like that's actually what it's called."

" Tch Yeah!" The man flung his hands for emphasis.

"And you're_ not_ just a figure of my imagination...?"

"Nah, mate. All's flesh n' blood 'ere. Or well... Used to be. But I am true 'n enough, in ya brain." The man laughed pulling at his shimmering duds.

"...So you're inside me, basically."

_"Keh, well-"_ The man began as a devilish look crossed his face that made Ichigo erupt with anger.

"Go ahead, say it. Say you're _funny_ joke," Ichigo said giving him the crazy eye and raising his unsheathed claws, "I'm sure it's hilarious. You know what else I find hilarious? Exsanguination. So keep your jokes to yourself."

The man was overcome with laughter. He hugged his knees to his chest as he rolled across the ground. The ghost seemed like someone who didn't take a damn thing seriously and that was something Ichigo actually appreciated.

He was finally able to speak after the laughter died down and said, "You know wha'? Ok, I take it back, I am _glad_ I'm ya Soul. You're a funny kid, Itch. A real funny kid. I'm gonna 'ave a good time fuckin' with 'cha."

Although Ichigo was confused by this whole encounter he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah you can try... So what? Do you have a name or should I just call you Darnell or something really unfitting?"

"Oh, I know, I know, call me ...Zangetsu." The man cracked wistfully.

"That's not your really name, _is it? _Cause I think you look like a real nice 'Brittney'." Ichigo jeered.

The man dubbed Zangetsu cackled at the comment before hissing, "No, but I'm sick a my old name! I wanna start new! I want a new life! We're gonna start this adventure together, 'aye kid? You n' me. Free of our pasts and lookin' out for each other, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah, I ain't got anything else goin' for me. Why the hell not? What about Werin do you know about? How'd you get stuck here, exactly?"

"Like anybody. Tequila."

"Nice."

"Ok, so right, you're a Werin. It's a species ya know? Different from humans, different from Vampires-"

"What?" Ichigo interrupted with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"Vampires, kid. You're the opposite species in correlation. Ya know? Vampire n' Werin? Vampires drink blood, Werins shift into beasties?"

"Wow."

"Suuuper cool, aye?"

"Not that," Ichigo shrugged, "I was just amazed you knew what the word correlation means."

The ghost slapped Ichigo on the back and the teen felt it pass through him and laughed.

"Shut _up!_" Zangetsu barked, "As to how I got here, Werin are a a great big mass of energy with no focus. A beacon so t' speak for spirits. When one finally attaches itself to ya, you finally 'ave a way to control ya self, and a handy travel buddy that takes up no room! And I 'ad to fight for you..."

"Pfft, I am touched. God. How'd I get so lucky? But why'd you... 'fight' for me?" Ichigo said furrowing his eye brows and waving his paw. He couldn't really think of what to ask at the moment, he just wanted to know everything.

"Brilliant, so," Zangetsu explained with an intense expression " You, lit'l cat, are the product cre'a'ed from a long line of shifting sorcerers. The magic in their blood became so strong through the generations, they became their own race. With magic ingrained upon their DNA they became able to turn others outside of their gene pool with their saliva. And so the breed was made. Somethin' about 'em, gave 'em an inability to handle silver, and this peculiar reaction to the moon. As it cycled their control seemed to diminish ov'a their bodies. Some shifters, if they train themselves wit' enough discipline, can overcome the phases of the moon. But 'at still doesn't prevent you from gettin' moon-drunk if ya ain't careful. But you know 'at don' ya?"

"...Moon drunk? I think I got that."

"Oh you think you go' it aye? It's when you're hit by moonlight for too long, your mind goes to sleep, but your body responds like ya animal but without any human in'e'ference...oh dear I know that look..." Zangetsu sighed taking in Ichigo's expression, "Becoming moon-drunk only sounds frightening to you because you believe that your animal nature is instinct'ly evil."

Ichigo flinched before forming a dark scowl.

Zangetsu sighed, "Jus' cause he go' scared and lashed out, does not mean that, that part of you is evil. It wasn't before. Now that it has it's own body to run 'round it, doesn't change that."

Ichigo, slowly turned to Zangetsu and looked at him in the most baffled way, "...I... what?"

"Itch, listen real good now, alrigh'?" Zangetsu said turning to him and looking him in the eyes suddenly serious, "It ain't ya fault. Pure n' simple it ain't ya fault. You gotta come to terms with that. There ain't a thing you can do about the past. Not a thing. You know what ya did. You don't need to live with it hangin' over your head, telling yourself ya a bad person. That will only ensure it happens again."

Ichigo stiffened.

"You gotta understand, mate. You _gotta_ understand that he was jus' done bein' yelled at..." The man sighed shaking his head.

"...Who?" Ichigo whispered.

Zangetsu blinked casually and said,

"The part of you, you hate."

* * *

Ichigo found himself in cold darkness once more. He sprang up, his eyes scouring the snowy banks around him.

_...Was that real?...The...part of me...that became this?_ Ichigo thought frantically as he stared down at his paws. He traced their fuzzy outlines and repeated the conversation in his mind.

'That will only ensure that it happens again.'

Ichigo jumped a second time. _No_, he thought,_ I won't let that happen... But what do I do Zan?..._

He waited for many moments but the British man did not respond. The cat sat again, looking a little disappointed._ Alone again_, he thought, _just when I finally got a-_

"NOW!" A rough call sounded from behind him, followed by a flurry of movement.

Ichigo turned, making a more ferocious noise of fear than he meant to and stood his ground against an attack he couldn't even register. He fell to the snow, feeling two bodies collide with his, holding him down against the cold, he made a shocked moan and tried to slide and twist out from beneath them before he heard the same voice yell, "Hitsugaya! Hit him! Me 'n Rukia are losin' him!"

"WHAT-?" Was all Ichigo could scream at them before he felt a sharp jab in his left ass cheek.

"SWEET BIRTHA!" The teen sneered, his voice obstructed by snow.

"Ok he's good guys! Up! Renji get the hell up, I said!" A deep, yet younger voice commanded.

Ichigo strained up and tried to get away before groaning as the world started to dance around. The tiger slowly collapsed into the snow and he felt the world once again disappearing from beneath his paws. The soundtrack of his black out was to the congratulatory voices of the people who had just attacked him like a Discovery Channel reject.

Again with the blacking out. This was seemingly becoming routine...


	4. Kidnapping is a Strong Word

Chapter four time. I changed one thing here as well- the whole… half thing? I got rid of it. I wrote this a long time ago when I used to loooove drawing people with animal ears and tails. I like doing it now but it's kind of juvenile. So. Werin have completely normal human appearance but have the _ability_ as they choose to shift parts of their bodies. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Like "_hey_ I need to open this can-WERIN TIME!- (tears it open with talons. Reverts back to normal)- wow, I meant to get much more of that in my mouth…"

"WHO DID THIS TO MY FLOOR!"- Ura

Anyway yeah, so that's all. Thanks for reading :D

Last revision- 2/11/2012

* * *

"Do you think he's still alive?" A boy whispered indifferently.

"Of course he's still alive! Mr. Abarai only knocked him out." A young woman shouted a little further away.

"Ms. Kuchiki's right. I mean why the hell would I kill him? He's going to be a new member!" The same rough man's voice Ichigo had heard earlier in the woods spoke.

"You guys still use last names? God I thought you two were practically getting married by now..."

"WHAT!" Rukia and Renji shouted together in unison.

Ichigo felt the metal floor beneath him swerve to the right and he slid into the side of a wall. Renji fumbled with something and the floor swerved back to normal. Ichigo felt a crackling growl rise in his throat that echoed through the metal.

"…Did you hear something?" Rukia whispered.

"No that was just the engine…this old truck's pretty old…remember when each of us was in that cage back there? Man I could never forget the look on Byakuya's face when I head-butted the door right into his chest." Renji and the group cackled.

Behind their heads, were metal bars, and through the bars was a large metal cage…and that was where Ichigo lay, patiently. Ichigo had only returned to consciousness a few moments earlier. He was intently nervous of these beings, and also infuriated. He flexed his claws. That would not save them from getting a good old ass whoopin for drugging him.

Ichigo breathed in deeply, feeling the earthy scent of the forest still clinging to his pelt. The deep tang of metal, and a completely familiar scent he didn't expect filled his nose next. It smelled like him. It was the mixture of Animal and Magic. These creatures were Werin.

His eyes blinked open taking in the shadows of the metal storage area in the truck. He glanced around the only light came from the window connected to the truck's cab where he could hear the other Werin speaking.

"Well I just hope this one has a good head on his shoulders…I mean, did you see the size of him! And that's when he hasn't even received any shift training! He's bigger than any wild-cat I know…." Rukia said with exuberance.

"He is…I was afraid to carry him back to the car….My back _still _hurts, we should have just let Rukia carry him back alone, I mean she's the one who went crazy and turned him…" Hitsugaya growled.

Ichigo's gaze shot to the dark haired girl, never taking his eyes off her.

"I feel so awful… but when we watched him stalk that deer…..he took my breath away. Maybe he'll be happier? I mean he assimilated to wild life so easily...But... I wonder why he was out there?" Rukia said in confusion.

"Well, maybe the change took him over and his tiger side, just was doing what it does naturally." Hitsugaya said murmuring as he gazed out the window.

"Well," Rukia began again, "He's beautiful when he charges."

"I've noticed that about Cat-Werin." Renji said quietly to his companion. Rukia's eyes fell half lidded and she smiled sweetly to herself.

After a moment of silence Renji coughed uncomfortably and changed the subject slightly, "Well, I think you'll be happy to know….I recorded it!" Renji cooed holding up a dvd.

"You did? Nice…" Hitsugaya muttered smiling.

Renji took another turn, passing a slow red car in front of him. The snow fell heavier now, clumping on the windshield. He turned on his wipers and watched the snow slop off. The dark trees lined each side of the road, and it put the man on edge the way the forest faded into darkness, even though it was early noon. Ichigo could feel his unease passing through the dark woods and wondered what it could be.

"So, Hitsugaya you've been surprisingly quiet this ride." Renji prodded the white haired teen trying to stir up more conversation to fill the silence in the cab.

"Yeah, I'm interested to know what _you _think of him…" Rukia laughed.

"...I think... he'll be interesting..." The younger teen said to himself. He turned back to the window again aloofly and murmured, " So when are we getting out of these woods?"

"We'll be there in an hour…"

All parties sighed angrily and Ichigo furrowed his brows in apprehension now, what exactly did these people want with him?...

Ichigo called upon the only person he could.

_Zangetsu?_

_...Zangetsu? What do I need to click my heels three times and you'll magically appear?_

"Heeey Itch, I'm 'ere cool off."

"Thank god." Ichigo said finding himself in the familiar stone world of his Soul. "I don't know what to do."

"Hm, " Zangetsu pondered sitting on a column of stone looking out over the kingdom of clouds and rock. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck down a few miles away shattering an entire mountain. Ichigo jumped but heard Zangetsu suddenly exclaim, "Eureka!"

"Do...Nothing!" He gleefully said.

Ichigo was lost.

"Shouldn't I be... I don't know, looking for an escape route?"

"Well you could... I guess... but you don't want t'a learn anything from people of your own kind? How many Werin have you met in your life?"

"...Mmm... three?"

"Yeah. Any not in this van?"

Ichigo sighed,_ "No..."_

"Than for god's sake _smile_ and take an opportunity that's handed to ya! Ok? Relax! They know what they're doin'! " Zangetsu said completely unperturbed by the situation of being kidnapped.

"...Ok..." Ichigo grumbled, "But I swear to god, if they try to make he into a coat or something..."

"By all means- make one in my size."

Ichigo felt himself return to the van at the sound of Zangetsu stupid laugh. The frown that was etching its way onto his face stayed throughout most of the ride.

* * *

Ichigo sat, still in his feline form, flicking his tail around behind him. The cat was now sitting on a dark leather couch in a parlor room surrounded by things he never expected to see again. There was a small glass coffee table sitting in front of him, on a beautifully woven tapestry. The room was large and white, a huge long window stretched behind Ichigo, opening the room up. Rukia sat on the couch beside Ichigo, Hitsugaya sat on the floor and everyone else was either standing, perching, or in their animal forms. There was about twenty people crammed into a room, all staring at him like he was some attraction at a road side carnival. He was surprised to see some people in the guise of their animal forms, this made Ichigo feel much less awkward that he was in his.

In fact he was starring at a golden furred cur sitting cozily in an arm chair, it was wearing a green and white stripped hat and smiling at him. Apparently he was their leader, the group of abductees explained as they coaxed him from the van while he carved 'Renji sucks' into the metal of the floor. He was the one who had brought this group of Werin together in a kind of pack.

"So...hehehe I've, uh...I've never been kidnapped _before-ahaha...ha...haaa..._" Ichigo tried to lighten the mood and get everyone talking but he just ended up making the most awkward silence he'd ever heard. He looked at the floor like a child being scolded. He felt awkward using his voice again, you could hear it in the tone it was raspy from disuse.

It was Rukia who finally turned to him and spoke, "I'm_ sorry_..." she said softly putting a hand on his shoulder before continuing with, "It's just a precaution..."

"Uh_-huh_..." Ichigo said skeptically before looking back to the dog.

He said wryly, "Well, let's just get down to brass shall we?-Oh mind changing into your human form while your on the couch, kid? _Claws_ n'all..." The man said scrunching up nose.

Ichigo looked frustrated, but eventually let the form down. Slowly hands began to emerge from where paws once stood. Hair slunk crept back through skin and bones popped and compacted. Ichigo closed his eyes to the uncomfortable sensation of being submerged in warm honey. It felt as though it were pulling him away. His jaw slid back to human length and his ears receded to the side of his head and became flesh once more.

"Ugh, shit." Ichigo said feeling exhausted from shifting after such a long duration of staying in the other form. He disliked the feeling of having such long arms again, they felt lanky and awkward at his sides. He opened his eyes again and saw the group look at him now with a reformed look of interest.

"My my, nice to put a human face to the shift, it's good to meet you, son. My name is Urahara Kisuke." The dog said extending a paw which Ichigo took and shook with a smile.

"Wish I could say the same for you, sir."

"Oh, right." The man laughed before shifting himself. It was much more uncomfortable _watching_ someone's form change than experiencing it himself. It just did not look right the way his eyes kept staring at him as though his bone structure and hair receded at a speed at least ten times faster than his own transformation. After a man with a bit of stubble and mid length blonde hair appeared under the hat, Ichigo nodded with an expression that read 'not bad', although it was still kinda trippy to watch.

"So, I wanted to offer you, my young Werin, a chance to reside here with the rest of us orphans of circumstance."

"Well.. in the woods, how'd you know I was... one of you?" Ichigo asked wearily to the man in the hat. Urahara stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out with a laugh like the rest of the room before saying,

"Well let's just say your not a _native_ species, kid..."

Ichigo suddenly felt like an idiot but smiled anyway.

"So what say you? You have a place to go back to?"

"...No... No I'm alone now." Ichigo said turning a bit serious again. Urahara took on a more apologetic smile,

"Same for many people here, kid... What's your name?"

"Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki." The teen fumbled.

"Alright Ichigo, so... You wanna make this your new home?" The man said putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "We can help you with your transformation and make a stable connection between you and your form. No more disconnects..."

Ichigo felt almost, overly joyed at the fact that he didn't have to live his life out alone like he planned- and completely overjoyed at the fact that his problem _was_ fixable.

"Why... do you want to help me?" The teen said skeptically wondering what could possibly be in it for them.

"Well," Urahara began, "I was turned a long time ago in violent attack when I was still in college. Just about your age actually, and it was a really bad scene you know? My oldest friend abandoned me when I turned so I... went on a little rampage if you will... I hurt a lot of innocent people and they turned into Werin like me. Finally I had collected a club of Werin and we stuck together ever since. I have dedicated my life to righting that wrong and, over the years have discovered other Werin struggling with their new bodies... Rukia turned you, and as soon as you got to the woods we picked up your trail again. Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya did the only thing they thought they could. You brought you hear to our sanctuary hoping you would somehow find a way."

Ichigo suddenly remembered that the girl sitting to his left had been the cat that had attacked him in the alleyway. He could feel her stare burning into his side and he looked at her. There was the same, deep remorse he'd seen in the cat's eyes that night, after the attack. Her lips tightened before she spoke,

"I... I am so... _sorry_..." she whispered sadly, "I'd only been a week turned and I'd run away from the Family out of fear and anger. I somehow ended up in your city and I lost it... I think you know what happened after that... Renji and Hitsu came and picked me up and we tried to find you but I couldn't remember where I'd attacked you and we gave up hoping that you'd be alright on your own... we were actually heading back to the Family when you suddenly appeared near a road side. I recognized you as the boy I'd attacked and well... you know the rest... I just want you to know that I am personally responsible if you've done anything that forced you into the forest. You're not a monster, you're what I made you into- so nothing is your fault... Being a Werin is not easy, but that doesn't make you any more or less of a monster than a human being... Ever person can be bad or good, just like every Werin. So..._ I'm sorry._.."

Rukia was practically in tears at this point, feeling absolutely wretched for what she'd done. Ichigo knew that pain and didn't want to see anyone suffer as he had, "Oh... Rukia, was it?" the girl shook her head yes, tears sliding down her face unable to speak. He hugged her timidly, patting her shoulder as she sobbed into his chest, "I don't blame you. It's alright, I understand... I mean really... I understand... I've always loved animals. Really. And past the fact I was scared shitless, I was actually... very happy."

"You were?" She cried into his shirt.

"Yes." he whispered, remembering his dark-haired sister at that moment. In a way he felt like he was comforting Karin at that moment and not the female Werin. He didn't want to tell Rukia of the terrible wrong he'd done, not just because he never wanted to speak of it again... but because he knew it would fall heavily on her shoulders as his creator so to speak. He thought it was kind that she was willing to take such responsibility for someone she didn't even know.

"Th-Thank you." she sobbed.

"So, Ichigo?..." Urahara said lighting a pipe and awaiting an answer.

The teen gazed around the group of happy faces, all pleading him to stay with their eyes. Some even gave him encouraging prompts.

"Yeah Ichigo!"

"Stay."

"C'mon, join the family!"

The teen swallowed hard feeling his eyes dampen and a smile tug at his features. His voice was shaky but warm,

"Well, with this kind of reception, h-how could I say no?"

From the back of Ichigo's mind a gleeful voice trickled through his consciousness, weaving into his blissful thoughts. It said in that charming choppy accent,

"And _you_ wanted an escape route... ha!"

* * *

8 months later….

* * *

"Hey Renji, where's Ichigo? I finally got down all those photo albums I always say I'm going to."

"_Really..._ huh… I was sure we threw them out when you weren't looking." Renji cackled through his fingers while Rukia slapped him on the shoulder.

"Haha very funny- now seriously where is he? It's going to be his 20th birthday on the 15th and I wanted to find a nice picture of the first time we met….who would have thought he'd grow into such a nice ass-kicking machine?"

"That almost two or three weeks away..."

"So?" Rukia didn't seem to grasp what he was getting at.

He sighed, "Ok….well he's out in the training yard, I'll go get him."

"Out there again? He lives out there…" she said to herself as Renji left the room.

Rukia sat on the dark leather couch of the parlor and found herself surrounded by four large white boxes. She took off the lid of the first box as she heard Renji walk down the hall. Rukia smiled and took out a dusty photo album. She wiped off the cover with her sleeve and opened it with a creaking response from the binding. A motherly sigh rose in her throat as she saw a group animal photo. She ran her fingers over the familiar faces. This one didn't have Ichigo in it yet. She frowned slightly seeing how serious they looked. She flipped through the book seeing no sign of a tiger.

She put down the book and opened another box, this time finding an old stuffed bunny and a bunch of drawings and scribbles from when her and Renji and some of the other Werin at the mansion had been children. She picked up the hand-me down bunny they gave to every child member. She hugged it to her chest happily remembering it'd once been hers too. She rustled through it, finding a few more toys, but eventually found nothing else. She opened another and finally found a more recent photo book. Its lovely red leather cover was still glossy. She opened the little latch and found the first photo. She remembered taking this. Hitsugaya was completely covered in Ice cream and the kitchen was a mess. Ichigo was in the background smiling apologetically with a bucket of it in his hands. She flipped the page hearing footsteps approaching the room.

She looked up to see Ichigo and Hitsugaya entering the parlor. Their faces were lightly glazed with sweat and Hitsugaya's wings were out and flapping to fan his back. Their breathing was slightly labored and their shoulders heeved with the effort of drawing breath. Ichigo wiped off his forehead with his wrist and Hitsugaya noticed this so he began to flap a white and grey mottled wing in his direction. The powerful feathered limb brought much relief. Ichigo smiled enjoying the soothing gusts. He patted Toshiro on the head and rustled his hair. The other became frowned and hit the tiger in the chest with his silver wing . "You always do that!"

"Sorry I can't help it!" Ichigo said with a taunting smile, "hey… you're not growing at all!"

"I-I-….ohhh shut up! You're just getting taller too so I still look the same! But I'm not I tell you!" He said indignantly.

Ichigo nodded his head, "Sure, sure, that's what it is..."

Ichigo raised an eye brow but happily threw his arm around the younger's neck. The white-haired boy sighed, clearly flustered and broke contact. He sat down in a chair on the right side of Rukia, still fanning himself with a wing. Ichigo sat down on the couch with Rukia.

"Ahh I remember that!" Ichigo cried pointing over her shoulder at the picture. In it Urahara's face was stained purple, Renji was stuck in a tree, Hitsugaya was unconscious, and Ichigo was hiding on the roof. Hitsugaya looked over at the photo as Rukia giggled.

"Man that was a great day…" Rukia laughed.

"But remember when we tried to explain that to Byakuya?"

"What the hell was I doing there?" The white-haired boy said pointing to himself.

"Oh you got sat on…" Ichigo remembered.

As Hitsugaya made a horrified expression the group cracked up with laughter. Rukia turned the page and was met with a picture of her and Renji underneath a cherry-blossom tree. They had both fallen asleep and she was laying in the wolf's strong arms. Ichigo was in the back giving a peace sign. Rukia sighed almost able to hear his laugh echo through the page. A chorus of awwwws sounded from both boys in stereo on either side of Rukia so she quickly changed the page. It was a picture of Ichigo and Urahara sitting alone on a high rock. The setting sun in the background shadowed them.

"Ahhhhh...that was the day Urahara said it would be nice if I started calling him dad...that was really special..." Ichigo sighed happily, getting a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Both Rukia and Hitsugaya looked happily at the photo.

"It all changed when Ichigo came didn't it?"

"Yeah…." Hitsugaya whispered then continued, "The pack got a clown, Renji got a sparring partner, Urahara got a son, you finally confessed to Renji, the vampires disappeared... and I got a best friend…." He said happily meeting the golden eyes.

Ichigo looked touched, "Did I really do that? Aw you _guys._.." he said pretending to get emotional.

"Awww of course sweety, you made this family a whole, something about you just completed us. You're special to all of us. Urahara says that the way your shifting keeps improving you'll surpass him in a few years! It's like you were born for this."

Ichigo smiled as Rukia rubbed his cheek. Suddenly Ichigo saw Toshiro fumble with a box and laugh out loud as he announced, "_Look_ what I found…." He held up a dvd in a jacket.

"Oh my god! Put it in!" Rukia commanded.

The white haired teen stood and made his way to the dvd player. He pushed it in and grabbed the small remote. He flicked on the t.v. and jumped back in his chair, pressing input. Suddenly a white snowy forest blinked onto the screen, and Ichigo knew immediately what it was. It was the video of his first hunt. He watched as the aerial camera zoomed awkwardly in on a stag that was nibbling peacefully at a shrub. The camera blurred and refocused in the amateur's hands. The stag nosed its way through thick snow, trying to find nourishment. You could hear Rukia's voice in the background, "Mmmmm tasty deer…"

"No , let him get it… I bet Hitsugaya 5 bucks on the outcome."

Ichigo snorted at the line.

The stag continued to graze, as the snow fell slowly; gracefully. In a second, an orange blur shot out from the darkness of the trees a few meters away. The beautiful orange-coated tiger flew from its hiding place in the snow, and pelted forward. His paws slammed into the snow with every lunge. He dug his claws deep into the white powder with each leap, pulling up roots and dirt with every paw-ful. Ichigo's powerful haunches pushed him onward, his tail waved in a propeller like fashion behind him, keeping him balanced. The deer shot up and turned on a dime, sending his hooves forward blasting snow every which way. It tried desperately to escape, but it was too late.

The powerful cat landed heavily on the stag; clamping his jaws into the flesh of the neck squeezing the life away. The pair spun in mid air, the deer kicked out with a razor sharp hoof sending snow flying in a flurry of struggling. The deer fell, giving out one last mournful long moan before silence filled the forest and the snow flew no more. The panther still clung to its throat, gnawing violently. But then stepped back; blood dripping down his chin. Ichigo lowered his head, and thanked the deer's sacrifice sending chills through the small audience above. The camera shook slightly, pointing from Rukia, to Hitsugaya who were staring at the tiger with wide eyes.

"Breath-taking…"

"Y-yeah…" Rukia muttered in the forest.

Then the camera shook again as Renji searched for something in his pocket. He turned the camera back to Hitsugaya, who was still starring at the feasting cat. Renji placed 5 bucks in the boy's front pocket and whispered shakily, "Y-you won…."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head watching the two Werin next to him look amazed. He felt self-conscious and coughed. Hitsugaya and Rukia slowly woke out of the trance and Toshiro clicked off the tv.

"Well, that was fun…" The white-haired boy sighed.

Ichigo laughed.

Suddenly Urahara broke into the room disrupting the group and slamming the door behind him in his haste. The man stomped in, holding a piece of torn white fabric. Almost immediately Rukia and Toshiro jumped at the sight. Toshiro's wings expanded defensively and flapped in anger. Rukia dug her hands down into the couch. Ichigo just looked up confused. Then the blonde grizzled man shook the white cloth and threw it on the table in tense fury. It gently flew down and landed on the book of memories. Ichigo kept staring at it and the only thing the man hissed was,

_"They're back..."_


	5. Reunion of the Dog and The Tree

JESUS THIS CHAPTER WAS AWFUL. Well enjoy the tweaking of the new one.

Last Revision- 7/19/12

* * *

"That can't be _possible_…" Rukia spat in horror across the glass table.

Hitsugaya shot up adding to her outburst, "What're they doing back!... After all this time!"

Ichigo was barely listening to the bickering of his frightened friends. All he could focus his blurry irises on was that dangerous little piece of cloth. . He swallowed but his mouth remained dry. He hissed out a low breath between his clenched teeth. His fingers tapped at his sides, twitching in the direction of the fabric.

He felt like an alcoholic staring at a bottle of Jack Daniels.

_Like he was staring at something that would get him in serious trouble._

The kind of trouble he _wanted._

One word slipped from his numb lips _"Vampire..."_

"Ichigo…? Ichigo!" Hitsugaya's furious shout broke through Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo blinked and came back to reality. As he stared into those furious blue eyes, he felt callous for the irrational glee that'd crept up on him… knowing that this was not something cool, or awesome… Vampires hurt people. The boy's wrist became enveloped by Ichigo's comforting hand, inspiring a look of surprise from the boy. He rubbed Hitsugaya's arm reassuringly with his thumb. Ichigo knew he'd never understand their fear, their hatred…because deep in Ichigo's heart was only curiosity. Especially not Hitsugaya's hatred. The hatred of an orphan by Vampires. Those cold winter nights he'd wake up screaming. The cold reminded him of it. He almost died out in the snow, still covered in his little sister's blood. The one he'd been carrying 7 miles, but just couldn't save her. Ichigo wondered what kind of pain that was like to carry around. Only getting a taste of it when he comforted the boy during one of his cruel episodes.

Ichigo let go but gave a solemn smile, to show support. Hitsugaya exhaled slowly, appreciating and despising the action all at the same time. Ichigo knew that sometimes trying to help, makes somebody feel better even if it isn't really helping. But it still reminds you, it's not really helping.

Urahara continued, "We found that on our door step a few minutes ago... It's serious."

"How do you know it's not just a mistake?" Rukia asked.

"The cloth, the insigina...it's all there..."

"But still-"

"This writing is as familiar to me as my own, Rukia..." Urahara's usually easy-going face turned grim and almost angry. But... not at Rukia. That's what really made Ichigo begin to panic.

The tee glanced back to the wax insignia of a rose stamped to the outside of the old cloth partchment. A 'V' was curled and slashed within the flower.

No one made a move. After a moment Ichigo reached out tentatively and took the paper, getting a few scared glances from those around him. He self-consciously unfolded the parchment finding inside old archaic scripture that was almost too elegant to be legible. But its loveliness was wasted on his colleagues that were all livid and disturbed. Rukia even hissed at the text like it was about to jump up and bite her.

And Ichigo read, " 'Greetings, dears. It's been such a long time. Too long, don't you think? We've missed you. We certainly have. Why don't we arrange a _dinner and a show? _-Warmest Regard... Your Masters.' ...Well," Ichigo sat back dazed before continuing, "That's a loaded note..."

Rukia yelled in outrage, "Masters! We've killed scores of them and they still treat us like pets! Mere annoyances! Even the out of town ones- I can't stand it!"

"Calm down Rukia, you'll get your fight." Urahara assured her in a solemn voice. "This is going to be a dangerous scouting mission. We're going to split up into 4 groups and search the local woods. I'm taking you three in my group along with Renji. Steel yourselves for the events that are about to unfold. It may be our last together..."

The group became deathly still. Urahara turned to Ichigo now and said, "Since this'll be the first time you actually meet one of the demons, you should… _mark their scent_….go ahead take a good long _sniff _and tell me_ exactly _what it smells like."

"Urahara we have no time for this nonsense-"

"Shh. Ichigo's learning something new, Hitsugaya."

The white-haired boy sighed and sat on the arm of the couch.

Ichigo stared at the note still held in his hand and furrowed his brows. Why was he so fiercely intrigued? He looked at it in his hands like it was a treasure. Ichigo closed his eyes and brought the bundle of fibers an inch within his nose and sniffed.

He reacted so violently to the odor he thought he'd seized.

What was that?

What kind of vile odor _was_ that?

He breathed in hungrily. The scent passed over his glands taunting him with its intoxication. He began to salivate. It was like the smell itself was _freezing… _but had a _life_ to it. A tang of blood subtly mingling with the scent of birch trees. Strangely specifc… It reminded him of his first hunt… The delicious, griping odor, baked the inside of his nose. Burning him. A desperation grew inside him that he absolutely despised.

He ripped the cloth away from his face and threw it back onto the table. He was panting. Ichigo was holding his mouth and nose, his eyebrows painfully furrowed. He wanted to cry out for the lost smell even though his eyes were watering from the stinging of his sinuses.

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked hastily.

"...Shit." This was the only thing the teen could hiss.

"Ichigo what are you talking about?... Vampires _don't_ have an scent... That's what makes them almost impossible to track."

"Ichigo… you smelt something _didn't_ you…?" Rukia asked with great intrigue.

Ichigo could only nod his head an annoyed yes, his whole body still twitching. The scent had shaken him up pretty badly. He felt like he'd just huffed something extremely addictive.

The others looked at each other, shock spread across each of their faces. Then Urahara swallowed, and excused himself to go tell the others of the Vampire's message. On the way out the door the man turned back and said, "Will you remember that smell?"

Ichigo looked at him wondering if he was serious. "Ridiculously." He croaked.

Urahara gave a fragile smile and the others watched as the white and green hat swiftly left them. Ichigo coughed and straightened up, trying to push the ridiculous scent out of his mind. He laughed it off, trying to ease the mood. Rukia stayed serious as she always did. She then picked up the white cloth and lifted it to her nose. She inhaled before looking down cast.

"I don't smell anything…." She whispered, "Ichigo….do you know how important this is?... We have a way to find them now. That's always been the hardest part. But now... you could be the first ever Werin vampire... _tracker..._"

* * *

"Ichigo do you think you can you follow the scent from here?" Urahara asked gazing out across the lawn from the door step.

The feral teen's eyes traced the long walkway, his shoulders hunched.

There was a crowd now behind him, patiently watching him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the warmth of magic seep through his hands and skin. The familiar sensation of warm honey trickled down his senses and surrounded him.

His hands thickened into paws. A tail crept out from his spine and slunk upwards. He shook and felt his thick fur grow in place up and around his legs and spread to the rest of his body, finally reaching his face. He growled lowly, feeling his eyes sharped into their molten gold color. Ichigo's hulking frame had added on more muscle as well as height. He was simply indisputably magnificent. If you'd look at his old form form eight months ago, to his form now, you'd think he was a completely different Werin.

Urahara walked over to the colossal cat, his head and shoulders just peaking over Ichigo's back. He ran a hand over Ichigo's neck and said, "You can do it, kid. We'll be right behind you."

He stepped back into the crowd and watched his prodigy with a prideful, yet serious gaze.

Ichigo looked away from his foster father and gave a traditional crack of his neck to loosen up his body. He waved his tail back and forth in slow hypnotic motions, building the determination in his heart.

He caught the scent and sprang forth, roaring for the other's to follow.

Behind him he could hear Urahara bark out orders "Ok groups split up! We're following Ichigo! Check the surrounding area for a possible ambush! GO! GO! GO!" The group grunted their understanding and streamed off in separate directions. Ichigo could only focus on the quickness of his paws. He couldn't let anything distract him from the dominating scent and his mercy to it.

He clawed his way down the walkway feeling his comrades sprint after him. He galloped through the trees of the forest and loyally followed the winding path of scent that laid before him. Sweat dampened his coat, making it slick and glossy even as it prickled out in excitment. He flew past another set of trees and felt his heart grind in his chest with horrific excitement. He leaped nimbly, finding his way over a fallen trunk with grace before the teen found himself in a hollow that faded into darkness beyond his line of sight.

Ichigo knew the others were still a ways behind him, but sensed the presence of _something_ in the hollow.

He froze when an airy chuckle filtered through the darkness.

Finally Ichigo's companions jumped through the brush just in time to brace themselves at his sides. Walking from the depths of the forest, was a man with short glistening silver hair in a stunning ebony suit.

He was walking at a leisurely pace, giggling as he came. His voice filled the space like an echo in a cave. Ichigo breathed in, this was the man who had left the note. The man who smelled of birch and ice.

The man wore a white button up waist coat, a black long sleeved shirt, a long trench coat and white pants, that ruffled slowly in the breeze. His eyes were permanently squinted in a fox-like grin. Even if the man was terrifying, he was equally as attractive.

"Greetings, dearies... It's been awhile. Good show, good show..." The man hissed in his spine-tingling voice, "What a pretty tabby, you have now old man... It appears we aren't the only ones who've _expanded._"

"Gin…" Urahara whispered in a voice that caught Ichigo off-guard. The cat gazed at his step father. The expression that lingered on his features was a bit broken, tender. Urahara's eyes couldn't meet Gin's. That was the worst of it.

The silver-haired man smiled with a bit of gentile before emitting another laugh and goading, "Heheheh…well I guess we shouldn't misjudge our masters should we?"

"...I am no one's dog. Especially not a Vampire's._"_ The blonde announced with a smile in a Urahara-esque calm. That made Ichigo sigh with relief.

But then a subtle look passed over the other's face, a look Ichigo almost missed. He was not smiling anymore.

Urahara saw this, and his expression darkened, and he pleaded "...Gin..."

"Hara." He cooed.

Ichigo flinched along with the the man who the name belonged to. That wasn't even _half_ way decent.

Ichigo threw a questioning look to Rukia who whispered, "Gin was Urahara's oldest friend… I do know specifics but Urahara met him in college and after he was changed Gin left. He was a vampire and had only been using Urahara to feed off his friends. Even if they could have been life-long friends. Vampires… cruel, careless, no sense of kin-ship... Then Urahara made the family and one day while Gin was leading some rampage on a town, we went to destroy them for good... It was the worst fight I'd ever seen. The way they fought was absolutely vicious. Clan Vampires are much older than passing stragglers. They live together, like us. But I've heard it's a disgusting place of pain and blood. They feed off each other in boredom. Killing their comrades and sucking them dry without mercy. Urahara thought he'd killed Gin years ago..."

"…I hate people like that." Ichigo growled, lowering his ears to lay flat to the back of his skull.

"They're not people Ichigo..." Rukia spat, "They're Vampires..."

Ichigo's brows knitted…the teen turned back and gulped painfully watching Urahara's reaction.

"Well as you might guess, we haven't been just sleeping in the time we've been away... We've been pursuing hobbies. Sewing, cooking... rock collecting..._" _His voice curdled around the word.

"No...!" Urahara exclaimed beneath his breath.

"Yes Hara, we _did_... And we're only on the mere precipice of attaining its true power ..."

Ichigo shot Rukia another look, but the Werin was lost as much as he was.

Gin noticed the feline's questioning gaze and grinned, "Whiskers, wants to know what the Hogyoku is, hm? Charming. Well, I'll tell you the _basics _since your leader was too _busy_….An Insurmountable time ago, the forefathers of the ancient Vampirian race betrayed their queen and had her 'taken out of power' so that another could take her place...

Did you know what her name was? Lazalia, or, in our language, 'Sun Godess'. Now, this is just a legend that proposes why Vampires burn to death in the sun, just a bed time story if you will, but we found out just how _true_ it was. In every version of the legend, a key element remains tantamount. A curious stone choker that was torn from her throat as her dying breath passed her lips, cursing them, and eventually their lineage (us) in the process..." Gin's expression turned like sour milk.

"But" He continued, "There is some good news... During the Judas kiss, the final betrayal. Ripping the very emblem of her power from her hand only to bash her brains in with it, during _this_- it is said that her soul fled into the stone, and that if you can obtain this stone, the bearer will posses the power to rule over every Vampire in the presence of the necklace. It can not only bend their will and their resistance…but can let you manipulate the Vampire gene itself. I'd like to introduce you to the children of Lazalia. The_ true_ Vampire." And with that grand announcement, that held Ichigo on the tips of his toes, Gin snapped his fingers and for a moment everyone clung to the silence around them. But then off in the distance Ichigo could make out more shadows breaking away from what he thought were just the mirages of trees. His eyes flicked between every figure, a fire blazing through his heart, a smile on his lips.

The hair rose on the back of his neck as the spiritual pressure crushed the air from his lungs. Its depth literally made it hard to move. Hard even to breathe. Ichigo felt his heart pound in his throat and was disturbed to find it was beating _gleefully_.

Finally, the men came in to detail. There was a thin, prim man walking on the furthest side of the group. Beneath a top hat, Ichigo could make out his sleek black hair. His eyes were vivid and green, filled with too much focus and a smile that was very smug. He too was wearing a high collared coat like Gin, but with a more eye-catching cut. Next to him crept a taller, more gruesome-looking fellow. His left eyed hidden with an eye patch and his black hair more greasy and stringy than the other's, the vicious smile on his his face was infectious and unnerving all at the same time. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the collar of the antique apparel opened to reveal his chest. Then came a boy who was so feminine, Ichigo mistook him for girl at first. Just like his fellow Vampires, his hair was black and was cut in a way that almost looked like Rukia's and had pinned a strange jawbone hair-clip to the left side.

And then Ichigo spotted the last figure emerging from the obscuring shadows. He walked a little further behind the others, undisturbed by their pace. The moment Ichigo saw him, he just... _stopped_. Ichigo couldn't focus his attention on anything but the stranger. That slick stranger.

A face of the most potent kind of charm, seduction and devious intent possible. A face you'd be a fool to trust. Unlike anyone in the group, he had shocking exotic cerulean hair. The man's eyes flickered across trees and rocks of the forest, dissociating himself entirely from his lot. He looked angry, almost bored. But then those damned eyes went straight to the cat, and they nearly cut Ichigo in two. The stranger's icy blue irises gleamed with over-whelming dominance, and Ichigo felt his paws tremble with competitive fire at the very sight. And that was the first time he stayed looking at one thing for long, doing a sort of double take back to the massive cat. And he stared. And he smiled. Smiled in this taunting, cocky, vile way that Ichigo could tell he was a _real_ _bastard_. Ichigo'd never had a reaction like this to someone just from their presence alone. A magnetism. Even when he stood still, he just rippled. He didn't know anything about this man, he'd never seen him before in his life, but Ichigo just did not have the ability to look away.

Nobody else existed in the hollow, except that _man._

He was strong.

Powerful.

His intimidation just clawed up and down Ichigo in a way that was almost sensual. It drove him further to the ecstasy of battle. Ichigo studied every one of his features with intensity. What a beacon of light in a suddenly dim world.

"And here are the men you've been hearing so much about... The _VampX..._ The Our _greatest_ creation... And it's only up from here..." Gin said smiling wickedly, "Now if you _don't_ mind... _we'll be taking the strongest Werin you've got..."_

"WHAT!" Urahara shouted in exacerbation as the group tense around him.

"If you just give him or her to us without a fight, we promise not to kill you..." the man's words slid from his mouth like the very serpent he was.

Ichigo felt his breath turn chilled and he looked back to Gin. Without his mind's knowing, his paws carried him forward, he felt the warmth that wrapped around his paws turn numb and his body shrunk. His mane returned to his normal head of hair, and his body compressed to its human form once again. Ichigo rose from his crouch and looked back to his family feeling their eyes burn into his skin. He gave an apologetic look back to the group and Rukia hissed, _"NO!"_

Ichigo looked back to Gin, unable to take the stares of his family and whispered, "Please don't hurt them... it's me you want..."

"Ichigo, _stop!"_ He heard many cries of outrage but Hitsugaya's rang above them all.

The orange haired teen turned on his friend, his eyes cold, "Do you need me to kick your ass again to prove to I'm stronger than you? This isn't the time to fuck around, Toshiro! Just let me help!"

Toshiro looked hurt, "Fuck you! So full of yourself! Get back here. We'll just fight, we trained for this you prick!"

Gin chuckled and slowly began to applaud. His clapping interrupted the argument and he exclaimed joyously, "I really_ hoped_ you'd say that!..."

Ichigo felt a_ woosh_ of air pass by his head and out of instinct, dodged. He grabbed the object that had almost hit him to discover it was a hand. A set of surprised green eyes were staring back. Ichigo spun sharply and kicked the man in the face. The Vampire fell back rubbing his jaw with astonishment spread across his face.

"Oh!... You _pillock!_" The man spat shaking away his daze to pick up his fallen hat.

Before he could reach it though, Ichigo set his foot atop it and said, "What the hell was that!..." Ichigo asked with confusion, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

He looked back, hearing a loud, wonderful laugh come from behind Gin. The teen's eyes targeted who it came from and wasn't surprised by who it was. The blue haired man was holding his sides with his mouth opened wide. You could see his fangs as he leaned forward, and pointed at the black haired man on the ground, almost falling himself. He was having a good old time.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAH! He didn't... he didn't even know you were _attacking him __Ahheeyeeeyeey!_ Oh, Ulquiorra, how the mighty have _fallen_...ahhhh...!" The richness of the man's voice took Ichigo off guard. He wanted to hear it again.

"Oh, stuff it you _poxy git_, Grimmjow!" The dark haired man snarled, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Oh COME ON Ichigo! You're gonna let THESE guys capture YOU? This is a joke!" Hitsugaya cried, bringing the teen back to to the present. Ichigo couldn't help but shoot him a disappointed grimace to agree with him.

"Look can we just get this over with, we all know it would've ended in a fight anyway!" Rukia seconded.

"Well… if that's the way you want it, then I guess we have a fight on our hands-"

"I call the cat."

Ichigo's sight drifted to the blue haired man who was raising his hand.

"Ooo, you always pick the _fun ones..._" The one eyed man cooed, folding his arms.

Grimmjow said nothing but kept up that devious smile.

Ichigo felt the blue haired man's gaze meet his and a seductive chill ran up his spine. He returned Grimmjow's expression with complete focus and intrigue. Ichigo opened his mouth and bellowed a triumphant roar that ripped open the very air around him. This seemed to excite the blue-haired man, and he slowly reached to grab the hilt of his sword that was folded into his belt. Ichigo transformed again, becoming the hulking beast once more.

"I always liked Petting Zoos." The blue-haired man laughed the wisecrack at the advancing tiger, drawing the sword from its sheath and readying his stance.

Ichigo sprang above him and roared, "How 'bout a Petting Zoo that pets _back!" _

_"Oh," _Grimmjow whispered to himself as he prepared his blade for the cat sailing through the air,_ "those are my favorite..."_


	6. Almost Like Devotion

This one was the one I had to change the least. :) But I did add some new kick ass material on Grimmjow and Ichigo's fight :D I hope it's alright everyone. Thanks again for reading.

Last Re-vised: 2/12/2012

* * *

Time seemed to stand still.

Dead ominous leaves quietly fell around the frozen assembled Werin. No one had dared to take their eyes off of the fight before them; the vampires just as frozen. Gin Ichimaru was the only who seemed to have perceived this. His smile slithered out over his features as his expectations were met highly.

Hitsugaya's breath quivered, letting him know he was still breathing. The horror and spirits of the Werin flared, seeming to seep through their flesh and take physical form as an odor that can only be described as fear-scent. The air was a live wire, crackling and sparking with vehement longing for death. For death and pain and more pain. It flowed soundlessly surrounding the group with an intelligent will of its own. Thick. Heavy. Dangerous.

A feet away, two bodies seemed to blur into the shadows and the trees. Only becoming visible for a few frightening seconds in snap shots of activity… and their expressions… blood-chilling.

The wind was at the mercy of this dance of death, the men making gusts and torrents of burning air crash against their surroundings. It screamed through their own caterwauling. The silence of the forest was only broken when they appeared. The drastic change from complete silence to bone shattering screeches, screams of inhuman triumph and glorious roars past mouthfuls of blood- was too much for the Werin's minds to adjust too. Their pitch had the ability to peel flesh from bone. And then they'd disappear into silence, and sightlessness again. Nothing- ripping flesh and screams- Nothing….and again and again. Each new appearance like a barrage of punches to the observing crowd.

Another bought of haunting peace clung to the surroundings, shattered by a crash that could rival a jet turbine at takeoff shrieking to life only feet away from you without warning. The crowd violently jumped as the noise filled their senses in only a millisecond's time before the hushed sounds of wind took back its hold on the frozen spectators.

Slurred, practically invisible, paws and feet made sloppy frantic prints in the dirt circling each other. The earth spraying and kicking up in some places. Blood sprayed occasionally, dropping heavily, tainting the soft earth and grass. Somewhere at the edge of the clearing, something landed with a loud, _crack!_ ,on the bark of a thin white and grey tree. The blur of orange and muscle flew forwards, another gust exploding from the figure's leap. The tree shot backwards, pulling up hundreds of ancient knobby roots flying through another and another like a domino. Ichigo extended his forearms, claws extended. Blood flew like rain, pelting the trees and ground again. Ichigo had been trained not to bite his opponents, Urahara knowing that it should be used only as a last resort- "for your safety" he would always mutter.

Blood splattered the ground again.

Hitsugaya's heart throbbed painfully.

Was it Ichigo's?

What the hell was going on?

Everything moved too quickly, the sounds were too inconsistent, his mind couldn't pinpoint the fighters- just the aftermath of a hit. His gaze darted back and forth between phantom gust and dancing shadow. Sword and claw met again, the figures spinning over each other, like two birds in flight. Holding fast of the other in a dangerous game of chicken and the ground. The huge tiger and the blue haired man fell end over end. The Vapmire won the arieal battle with his acute skill at acrobatics, and landed heavily on Ichigo's chest. But even though the cat was rocked with pain, he never slowed down for an instant. They continued their desperate battle, spraying dirt in violent bouts of fists and paws. Both fighting for testosterone fueled dominance.

Ichigo swung again and again, slashing at air, sometimes meeting flesh but being hit or slashed away. Grimmjow punched and kicked and swung his sword. Sometimes he would land a blow and sometimes his struggling hurt him more than Ichigo. The battle was so vicious and brilliant that it seemed as though these two had the energy to fight forever… Like they were made to.

Because as one watched, they couldn't help but feel their heart rise and fall with the opponents, that in the pair's magnificent crescendos and blows the watcher felt the tempo of their very soul... That the fighters stood for something. For anything. Good and Evil. Night and Day. Love and Hate. Fire and Rain. The Sky and Sea. The Yin and Yang that was so devotedly magnetized to the other, in a never ending battle of attraction and repulsion. That they were so dominant in their battle, yet so inescapable of the other, dependent upon the other, for without whom, there was no reason for anything.

Almost like devotion.

Almost like love.

That their intense power was deciding the fate of a world. That this was the last call. The final show down. An all out mad flurry of breath-taking proportions. That they stood for something more than just violence. It was two wills and the power of their friction as they collided head on. It was reckless, ruthless, daring, and so overwhelmingly and imposingly rapturus. That your very existence could disappear as you watched them. Completely enjoying themselves in the glorious pride of their dance. And all that was, and all that would ever be was only this eternal fight between these beautiful combatants...

Until finally…the dance came to a crashing hault.

Ichigo's heavy set feral figure slid further than Grimmjow's on the dirt forest floor. He lay on his side, panting in such a wretched strained way, Hitsugaya thought he was going to die. Grimmjow matched the deep pants as he held his throat, seeming to wonder why he couldn't gasp enough air to sate his thirst for it. Both men were wide-eyed and looked like...shit.

Although their battle was stunning, it was funny how their aftermath was an ungodly mess. Blood matted the usually thick sleek fur of the tiger. His hair stuck up in odd wispy patches and slicked in others. His whiskers were bent or missing, and his tail kinked awkwardly to the left. Obviously broken. Deep slashes and cuts and bruises littered the shrinking russet body, becoming apparent now on human skin. Blood slowly drizzled from a mystery slash at the top of his forehead and down his left cheek.

Grimmjow was practically swimming in so much of the red liquid he had no idea if it was his or not. The crimson dyed his teal hair purplish as he tried to shake it out. He cussed vehemently as pain racked his body from the actions. Deep claw marks sunk into his right arm but were barely visible past the blood. He tentatively wiped his mouth, his body shaking. Sweat rolled down his skin as the heat began to affect him.

Through the air, a thick emotion seemed to linger in anticipation from both men. A fury. A passion. A blaze that had still not gone out. Their eyes wide with surprise, but deeply intent on the other. Everything seemed to calm as the shallow panting of the enemies was the only sound in the clearing.

Grimmjow smiled sluggishly, the blood loss obviously affecting him as his muscles twitched ruthlessly. "Huh..." was all Grimmjow said with surprise.

"….tchhe... talkative guy aren't ya...?" Ichigo snickered, beginning to drag himself towards Grimmjow on his elbows.

The Werin and Vampires all seemed shocked at how anyone could laugh off such a vicious battle, as something enjoyable. But…..Ichigo and Grimmjow had always been…..different from their species.

The pair were struggling towards each other, Ichigo clawed at the air near Grimmjow's face but he only got in a good scratch across his nose, while Grimmjow punched him in the face, missing his nose and getting him in the forehead.

"Ugh...I missed..."

"Ow, fuck... you asshole!" Ichigo hissed out of breath pinching Grimmjow's broken nose and tweaking it to the right.

Grimmjow roared as he grabbed his bleeding nose, turning away from the orange haired teen who laughed tauntingly, his expression annoyed. He got a swift elbow to the face.

Another moment of silence passed between them, both intent on the other. Strangely they could not look away. Until a few more moments passed and the glint in Grimmjow's squinted shining eyes left him. His lids fell half way over his eyes and he slumped forward. Both men became overcome with exhaustion. Another drop of sweat dripped from his chin before Grimmjow collapsed forward, falling away to the left. Ichigo smiled, "Ha... I... won... Look guys..." he whispered groggily to Urahara and the others, "I won..." and with that sentiment he collapsed.

After a moment of awkward silence one of the Werin said abruptly,

"The fuck?..."

"They're….asleep."

"...Now what?..."

A few murmurs and confused looks filtered through the crowd of both Werin and Vampire. Urahara glanced over to the pale black haired men, he furrowed his brows surprised at how close the Vampires were to his pack, mingling within them, and quickly shouted out orders, trying to get them off guard.

"Rukia, Ichigo!" He said gesturing to the unconscious teen sleeping in the bloody dirt. With a curt nod she disappeared through a gap between Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. Her slight feline form slid right through their legs. Her sleek black pelt could be seen sprinting daintily over the falling leaves, the white wispy tips of her ears sprang up and fell as she ran.

"Hitsugaya, Renji. Defend." The white haired boy gave a falcon cry and blocked the advancing vampires with his bare hands.

He would protect Ichigo, with his life.

Anything, anything….for Ichigo.

Nnoitra flinched at the ferocity of the little bird's gaze. His wings spread behind him angrily shaking in a threat dispaly as he feigned attacks through his anticipating position. The red haired man slid beside Hitsugaya a sword in his hand pointing at the unemotional Ulquiorra.

"Ichimaru, what the hell do you want! That battle was pretty pointless don't you think?" Urahara warned pointing his sword sky wards at the grey haired vampire now standing on the thick branch of a shadowed tree.

"On the contrary, Ura, Tha' lil' scrimmage proved _quite_ informative... That Tabby...is too precious to lose, inn'he?..." Gin murmured slowly in realization. In a matter of seconds Gin had disappeared and the Werin tensed.

Urahara's mind raced, and then quickly shot his gaze over to the still sprinting Rukia, the deep onyx coated lynx was still trotting at her full speed to Ichigo who was still about 10 feet away. A gust of air pulsed over the crowd, and a grey shadow began to appear before the cat, but Urahara didn't see anyone else notice.

"RUKIA! LOOK OUT!" But his warning went unheard. It was too late. The small cat flew backwards, and crashed into a tree. The snapping of bone was quiet apparent as she was thrown against the trunk. She fell to the grass with a soft thump. Renji looked all around him, finally hearing Urahara's scream… and when he saw her… lying there limply on the ground… he began to tremble. His eyes never left the soft black pelt of the beautiful lynx.

"R-Ruk…kia…." he whispered in disbelief

The red haired man's sword fell to the ground and he stalled. His face was devastated… he began to hyperventilate and his breathing turned into quick gasping sobs.. His body quickly began to shrink, the panic ridden man turning into a massive russet-furred wolf. The wolf stood quivering beside the white haired boy, who glanced down at him. The deep black tribal markings of his tattoos were actually part of his pelt. His tail bristling outwards behind him horrifed. In a matter of seconds the man trotted over to the feline, her delicate pelt stained with blood. He put a tentative paw to her shoulder, trying to shake her awake. She would not respond.

"No…n-nnn R-rukia…ahh..ugn….no…" Renji whined pitifully through sobs, the deep tear stained lines of fur on his cheeks now apparent. His shoulder blades shook, as his body lowered to the ground. He rested his head gently on Rukia's shoulders and neck, his paw around her. His sharp lamenting cries echoing through the open woods.

"GIN! WHY!" Urahara growled, his own voice booming. He rose his weapon again, preparing to jump. Only to be met with a chuckle darkly. Gin did nothing except snap his fingers, before he and the vampires disappeared….and Ichigo along with them.

"Gin….Gin…. why…..?" The man in the green and white hat asked in a quiet voice.

"WE USED TO BE FRIENDS!..." Urahara screamed running forwards, "WE USED TO BE FRIENDS!... WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH...! WHAT?"

The hollow, was somehow darkened. Grimmjow and Ichigo had both been taken by one of the dark haired vampires, unaware to the Werin who were stupidly frozen, still wondering what had just happened.

Ichigo scent had now completely disappeared, being drowned out by the Vampire's unassailable ones. He felt a presence form in front of him and he had a sneaking suspicion who it was. He looked up tiredly into the silver-haire man's face. This time he was not smiling. Urahara shook his head.

"What did I do to you, Gin?..." He stared into his opened eyes and continued in a low voice, "What have I done?"

_"What have you done...?"_ Gin whispered indignantly as he squinted his eyes and held Urahara's face, suprisingly delicately between his fingers. Suddenly Gin's expression became unforgettably painful, and he hissed as he leaned into the hat wearing man's face,

**_"...You have taken everything from me..."_**

**__**And with that, he disappeared... leaving Urahara behind...again.

* * *

Ichigo awoke as he was painfully thrown against a cold hard floor. The sleek granite stung his cheek as it smashed against it. He rolled over covering his face in pain. Some of his wounds had already stopped bleeding, so he assumed he must have been out for about for a few hours he guessed. He tried to push himself up again, feeling his arms creak beneath his weight, and collapsed against the polished floor with a pain-ridden feline grunt. His eyes slid around the stone room as he caught his breath. The room had a high vaulted ceiling that was intricately carved with symbols Ichigo could not place. Its architecture looked European. Chapel-like. The room seemed to be quite old, like knights in shining armor and dragons old. He panted, feeling eyes bore into his struggling body. From the shadows about 5 or 6 people appeared. Three looked familiar, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Gin. Grimmjow was absent. Ichigo finally realized just how grave his situation was. The fear pressing down on him like an lead blanket.

"Welcome, Feline, to our lovely palace. What do you think, eh?" Ichimaru said smoothly, his voice echoing over the stone walls.

"Well...the floor's nice." Ichigo's remark stung with sarcastic bite.

"Aaahhaha, what a fighter you are. You're just like Urahara… Well, you'll be our guest for a time, Feline better get used to it. We have much to learn from you...I've missed having the pitter patter of little paws around the halls." He sighed with a laugh.

Ichigo...was confused. Not by the silver haired man, but by his own feelings about this. He pressed his face into the cold stone floor. It actually felt nice on his sore face. How did he feel about staying here?

...He was somewhat afraid... but really curious. More curious than he should have been.

He wanted to learn more about these strange, people. To learn about the stuff of legends. He took a deep breath preparing himself to answer. The teen looked up without fear this time. Just, a rippling sense of anticipation. Some excitement and said,

"...Why not?"

"_Yes! haha..._" Gin chimed... but quickly his tone of voice became only a whisper to himself, "_Just_... like Urahara..."


	7. All Hail the Hive

Latest Revision: 2/16/12

* * *

Have you ever gotten that feeling, that when ya wake up...you'll wake up to something you really don't want to see...?

Well... this was the case with our young Werin, Ichigo Kurosaki.

You also might be wondering, what that _awful_ something might be... But if you don't even know yourself, it's kinda hard to explain...

A buzzing scrambled his skull.

Mumbling, twisted, throbbing noises filtered into his conscious. Some muted, some finally becoming clear from the oblivion for a few moments, before muffling back into odd whispers. Everything was constantly interrupted by a beeping of some kind. It was sharp and annoying. What was that violent light searing his eyes? Who are these people? The inhuman, plant-like aromas of the Vampires flooded over him and his heart kicked. Just as intoxicating as before.

The room itself was stale, like an air port... As if it were lifeless and bacteria-free... it was discomforting to say the least. But besides the clinical smell, and the lack of consistent sound, Ichigo was really only bothered by the amount of pain he was in_._

It felt like he'd been ground up and left to die.

He kept still but moved his head drowsily. He felt his mouth open, and tired oral breathing ensued.

Hands.

So many hands were on him.

Examining him. Prodding him.

There were three voices. One he recognized as the voice of Ulquiorra. The second was higher and sounded slightly insane. It was the voice of Nnoitra. The third, and final voice was professional and feminine. The woman seemed to be the one in charge, and reminded Ichigo of his old 5th grade teacher. The one who told him he was a hooligan and made him stand upside down in front of the class until he fell over.

Translation- she sounded like a bitch.

The click and gentle turning of a tape recorder sounded in the vacant room.

"The specimen's age is 19. Height, 5'10". Weight, 160 lbs. Hair color, orange. Eye color, golden brown. Temperament... to be determined... " She trailed off in an ominous kind of way, before continuing, "He's been unconscious for about 5 hours following pick up in the main hall after drop-off. We've already gone through most of Trial One's assessments but will need to wake him up to complete the observation requirements. ..." the cold female voice continued to drone on about something scientific while the beeping continued in the background. As the drugged teen breathed in, he discovered her scent to be of irises.

"Pulse is slow, but is showing some signs of aggravation. " Ulquiorra stated quietly.

"He might wake up soon Soifon" Nnoitra chuckled in a dark tone.

"Unlikely with the drugs we shot him up with after the introduction... but... out of curiosity, are the restraints tight?" Soifon asked with the slight tint of worry in his voice.

_"...Very."_ Nnoitra's voice slithered through the air as he patted the buckles around Ichigo's wirsts. He smelled of the bitter stalks of grapes.

"Good. Temperature?" She questioned.

"It's... high... extremely high... 103°F. " Ulquiorra said with a little more curiosity.

"Normal for this guy, so don't get too concerned. Felines run hot. His temperature 's probably higher than ever now that he's so injured. I mean, lookit all that _blood-"_ The eye-patch clad man laughed sickeningly.

_"Reported injuries?_" Soifon spoke over Nnoitra sharply. Obviously annoyed.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat in a dramatic way and said, "Alright, prepare yourself- 3 broken fingers, 2 were dislocated but have been reset. 2 cracked ribs. His tail is broken. His sternum is severely bruised. There are lacerations and contusions on most of his extremities...Christ," He let out a sigh, "But surprisingly I can already see them healing, see here?... I give his estimated recovery time, approximately three or four days give or take. Hopefully he doesn't have any permanent damage. I'm not well versed in Werin anatomy, but with the rate of recovery he's at now... I wouldn't be surprised..."

Ulquiorra paused for a moment before uttering softly in awe, "They really are spectacular aren't they?"

"Keep your pants on Ulquiorra. He's a Werin." Nnoitra snorted in contempt. Ulquiorra remained emotionless and let the comment slide without even a glance at the eyepatch-clad Vampire. Although his expression remained level he curled his fingers into a fist at his side.

"Awww poor kitty….And Grimmjow?" Nnoitra cooed again, taking Ichigo's tail in his hand and letting gravity pull it from his fingers. It hit the table roughly, making Ichigo bite back a hiss.

_Grimmjow..._ Ichigo thought to himself, deeply exhaling.

"Broken nose, black eyes…His right arm won't be able to be used for some time. The cat seems to have torn some ligaments in it. He also dislocated his shoulder, his wrists have small hairline fractures in them from the use of his sword, and he has many deep wounds from the claws. He's also missing a _tooth... _Which just makes him look _oh so_ attractive."He laughed in sarcasim before continuing, "It's just a minor bicuspid that will grow back. His recovery time... depends on his willingness to feed. Hasn't taken a drop since he got back. He's _brooding..._ saying he'll heal by himself- which will take ages- Stubborn _blaggard._ His arm? God knows. I also see he walks with a bit of a limp, that'll go away in good time... _hopefully..._" The slightly sweet smelling man said with a tone of frustration. _Ahhh….Cinnamon…_ Ichigo thought finally identifying Ulquiorra's smell. Wouldn't have guessed that.

In the midst of all these noises a familiar spry voice muted all the others,

_Ichigo!_

…_.Zangetsu? What the hell am I doing here?_

_Oh well, maybe you don' remembah but you're the one 'oo blo'ee volunteered!_

_Oh... right._

_OH RIGH'? OH RIGH'? Don' ya know what yah've done! Ichigo..._

_But Zan, I had to. I had to save the Family. _

_...Ahhh... Christ I know... I just... I thought I'd 'ave more time before...I-...had-...ta-...kkee-..._

_Zan? Zan! What the hell, why are you cutting out! How is that even possible!_

_I...can't...talk t-...you here..., _Zan whispered in chunks.

_Zan?, _Ichigo asked again hastily.

**_Wait for me._**

Zan ended the connection with an urgency the teen had never heard his Soul use before. He could feel the fear from the Cogney man roll over him like a violent wave. And with that he was gone.

_What the hell? Zangetsu!... Get back here!... Don't leave me alone with these people!... Zangetsu!_

Ichigo cried mentally, losing it a little. What was wrong with Zan? ...Was he alright? How could he not be?... What about his family? Where were they? Were they here too? He had no idea what to think at that moment as question after question streamed through his brain. He felt so far away from anything he ever knew. Everyone had ever loved. There was no one. And the one person, who was there for him always. Every time he felt afraid, or lost, or simply alone- the person who lived inside him. Not even he was there. Ichigo tried to suck it up, assuring himself there was a logical reasoning for all of it, but he couldn't help but feel the corners of his eyes mist up as he cursed everyone in that room with everything he had.

Then Ichigo felt a hand on his forehead.

His shoulders flexed in shock at the sudden touch, but the hand stayed steady... it was not prodding him, or tugging him, or hurting him in some other way…. it was just there. Just sliding over his head, brushing back the strands of his hair. The hand was large and calloused. Its movement was not perfect, nor smooth, and somehow Ichigo could tell that it was a foreign motion to the hand. Yet still, it continued. And that meant something.

It meant a lot more to Ichigo than delicacy.

Everything was painfully melding together in disembodied oblivion. Ichigo thought he heard Soifon say something like "How'd you get in?"... but it wasn't clear.

Where the fuck was he?

This was getting a little bit ridiculous...

"Ok we're just doing one more test…yes you can stay too… but you're going _right_ back to where you came from afterwards... Ulquiorra watch him."

"Oh, _goody."_ Ulquiorra hissed through a sarcastic cunning smile.

So it was someone else?... Who?...

And of course, a peculiar thought drifted into his mind... A wish of who the hand belonged to...

But could it really...?

Suddenly a loud humming noise evolved into a screaming high pitched buzz right in the middle of his thought. Finally his eyes shot open.

There was the light... It burned his eyes and immediately made them sting with liquid. He couldn't move, but his head was free. This wasn't... a dream was it? No it couldn't be. The straps digging into his legs and arms were _real._ The hands examining his skin were _real_. The cold, glowing eyes behind surgical masks were _real._

Everything... everything about this sick twisted nightmare was_ real._

The weight of the situation suddenly hit him with the force of an oncoming train .

His eyes flicked around the room, fixating on foggy images and slurs. His pupils contracted under the blinding light until they were nothing but pinpricks. He was frantically trying to find something familiar, or some clause in this 'reality'. Ichigo's gaze slowed in realization that... it was hopeless... Vampires were as real as Werin. The teen began to feel his eyes sting with dampness that wasn't from the lights. Ichigo's eye lids fluttered briefly before he breathed the dampness away. Practically telling it to go fuck itself- he was not about to cry... He promised himself that.

...Where did that hand go...?

Panic and rage became overwhelming for Ichigo. Before he even knew what was happening, and before the Vampires had become aware that Ichigo was fully awake- the teen screamed as loud as he physically could... probably as loud as he ever had in his whole life. It wasn't just a scream, it was a scream that evolved into a fierce currdling roar that shook and rattled the metal tables and lights around him. In one swift movement he strained off the table, and broke one of his wrist straps. He lunged at a man whose identity he did not care about, nor recognize in his blind rage. The hand that was flying at the shocked man stretched and in an instant became a massive paw that slammed into the nameless victim's face.

Claws found flesh, and the room filled with adrenaline and terrified screams.

"NNOITRA!... ULQUIORRA, IS HE OK!" Soifon half screamed, half commanded at him as she clung to a wall in the white room.

Ulquiorra had placed an operating tray in between him and the mid-transforming teen. He was dead intent on the the Werin's shifting form. Suddenly Ichigo's head flew back and his jaws cracked open, spreading apart at a disturbing angle before roaring again.

"Oh! He's great!" The Vampire lied in a sarcastically jolly tone. He did not look like he was about to move anytime soon.

Nnoitra was groaning on the ground, bleeding and caterwauling about the pain- but another roar from Ichigo silenced him.

The Vampires surrounded him, their unnaturally glowing eyes frightening him as they bobbed and circled. Ichigo turned, his large feline head furiously bellowing and snapping at them. He contorted and thrashed against the restraints in his partially feline body and easily broke two more off with his girth. But then, the pain that had not been present in his body till that moment, suddenly turned him sluggish and he let out a painful cry. He hunched over and froze waiting for the wave of pain of ebb. In his distraction, two incredibly powerful arms put his neck in a choke hold and leaned him back against the table.

Ichigo screamed in lecherous cusses. He tried to claw the body behind him. Ichigo snapped and writhed, his savage jaws thick with saliva and ruthlessly sharp teeth. But all this could not deter the amazing grip the man had on him and the pain became too much to cope with. He settled down, groaning with pain. After a few moments he discovered the arms around him felt just as tired...

Ichigo figured out why.

Time seemed to creep by slower as Ichigo's struggling stopped. The cat sluggishly blinked, realizing everything was still. The ambient sounds became muted… As if silence were an overcoming sound in itself. A noise of such depth it could not be penetrated. Strong as steel… yet soft.

Along with the other foreign smells of the beings in the room, an intoxicating scent veiled Ichigo's mind.

The bite of mint.

The great cat blinked and lowered his ears. He breathed deeply; calming down. His pants were gentle now. The choke hold wasn't as forceful as it had been a few minutes ago. There was a deep chuckle that sounded behind him and he felt a face close to his right. He glanced backwards but was unable to catch sight of it. A gloved hand came up and plucked away a surgical mask.

"C'mon Stripes, don't be like that..." A tired, deep voice cooed into fur. Ichigo gulped and slithered lower into the man's arms, becoming human once again.

"...Sorry..." He whispered without thinking, eyes wide and nervous.

A moan of feral pain escaped Ichigo as someone who looked to be Ulquiorra, jabbed his side with a syringe big enough to take down a buffalo. Lifeless eyes met his as the raven-haired man spoke breathless from the excitement, "Sleep. _Now."_

"What? No! I am not blacking out _again! This... is the...last...f-freaking...time..."_ And with that, Ichigo slipped back into the brink, to the sound of a soft laugh, taunting Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, practically throwing himself forward.

…_Owwww…oh god….. ahhhhh….. _

He painfully slunk down out of his sitting position.

_…Let's try that a little slower…_ he thought to himself

Ichigo listened to the ambient noise around him... he heard very little. It was stone quiet around him, except for the slight murmur of a few people and footsteps that echoed around the room. The smell of Vampire was still strong around him, and it was impossible to smell anything besides the garden of aromas.

He felt bandages covering most of the percentage of his body. A deep throbbing emanated from everywhere, accompanied by a pounding headache.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a... Church... No... It was a room like one though. It was made of stone and enormous, the kind that looked like it was part of the set of a movie. Pillars and sculptures wove into the walls with flowers and arches of gothic art. It was a bit shocking.

There were two rows of beds just like the one he found himself in. Two rows of them. He glanced across the walking space to see them.

A few beds down and across the room, a few statuesque figures stood looking down at a woman in a bed. They were talking. The girl in the bed looked very sick. There didn't appear to be anyone else in the vast baronial room besides.

There were several high thin windows on the wall that Ichigo was facing. Patterns and images etched their way into the glass with hundreds of crystalline panels at their disposal. Multiple artistic designs took shape at their triangular peaks. Crescent moons and flowers. Flourishes and animals. They seemed to mean something, but Ichigo had no idea what.

Little tables of red wood (the same wood as the glossy floor) stood beside every bed ready to carry whatever their owner desired. Everything here was very _ornate_ and _very _neat and _very_... awkward.

To his right there was a large double door entry way that came to a point at the top. It was grand, and led to by way of a small hallway. It seemed to be the way to a palatial building or corridor. There was a second door on one the opposite side of the room, closest to the windows behind a little nook. This door had a quaint little sign above it that read "Infirmary Staff Only".

Ah, so that's where he was... the Infirmary...

Then he gazed to his left, the space appeared to be some kind of rest area. It held tables and chairs to lounge at.

Purple banners hung down from the middle of the ceiling. The same seal Ichigo had seen on the letter back at Urahara's, the calligraphic 'V's that became roses, were painted onto the center in gold. This place looked like some ridiculous fairytale. Did he travel back in time? As he gazed around he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He realized he must have been very far from home...

Home.

Ichigo wanted to jump out of bed and run right then as he remembered his friends... his family... that he'd left back at the hollow.

And just when he had finally started to become one of them...! It was all gone!

Another family gone!

Then he thought of his father and sisters and cringed. He hadn't seen them in so long... what could they be thinking?... Wondering where he was? Did they think he ran away?... Did they know what he did...? ...What he did...

"Juice?" A shaking feminine voice spoke behind him.

He flinched, snarling at the intruder to his thoughts.

Ichigo took in the form of a tiny girl with sleek black hair. Two little strands of bang spread in different directions across her face.

The girl yelped and hid behind her tray, spilling the juice onto the ground and shattering the glass.

_"...What?"_ He asked dryly, his voice coming out splintered and rough.

"I J-JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED SOME JUICE!" she half sobbed half screamed, "TOMATO OR PINNEAPLE? THAT'S ALL WE HAVE- I'M SORRY!"

Wait… Ichigo was confused. Child vampires? How did that even happen…?

"No thanks, I can smell how old it is from here. Don't have the living here often do ya?... " he asked lightly, hearing her tray shake and quiver as she placed it onto the table beside him.

"Uhhh... Uhh-uhmmm... " She squeaked, slowly turning to run away.

"Wait!" Ichigo commanded.

The little girl stopped, and shook. She turned to face him and dramatically threw up her hands, "NOOOOO, PLEASE! I TASTE AWFUL!"

"You're tellin' me!" A little boy said as he ran up behind her out of no where and kicked her in the ass.

Ichigo was startled.

The little creature looked as though she were about to stumble forward, but suddenly blinked out of existence. Ichigo's eyes scanned the scene, utterly confused. Just then she reappeared behind the red-haired boy and round house kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the desk.

"You... o-old bitch." He cussed at her, eyes stinging with tears.

"I'm 10." She said innoncently.

"Yeah well-"

"Excuse me, please." Ichigo said standing before them.

Both children stepped out of the way of the limping Werin and let him pass.

"Oh, Sorry." They mumbled up at him, "So anyway you're just-...wait... I feel like we're forgetting something..." Suddenly both children wheeled around to stare after the escaping Werin before yowling after him, "...WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

Ichigo had made it a few beds down even though his entire being ached. He was so hurt, he even thought his consciousness was bruised. Suddenly the children ran in front of him, waving their hands indignantly.

"I'm sorry young master but you can't leave!" The girl yelped.

The other added on his own translation a little less tactfully, "Sit the fuck down!"

"Get out of my way! I can't stand kids! " the teen bellowed down at them.

The vampires in the room saw this from across the way and stiffened defensively. They watched him like a flock of sea-falcons over a school of fish about to rip him apart.

Ichigo sighed, painfully, and faced them again, "...I need to get out of here. I need to get home..."

"I understand you're scared, but we're not going to hurt you. Not unless you leave that is haha." The boy said cockily, but with a surprising tone of understanding.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. His frown became a little sad, but he said nothing.

No body moved for a few moments but there was no hostility between them. Then slowly, the little girl extended her hand to Ichigo. She met his gaze and held it there waiting. Her eyes were frustrated with the situation in general. The boy, although timidly at first, did the same. His face annoyed. Ichigo deflated a little and came to the realization that they meant him no harm and in his condition, there was nothing he could do.

He took both of their hands with a reluctant dead gaze. The other Vampires in the room looked _shocked_ by this.

_That's an... odd reaction. Jeez...,_ the teen thought.

"Thank you sir." She whispered graciously.

"What have you forgotten your manners you tart? You haven't even asked for his name!" The boy hissed through a frown then turned to Ichigo, "My name's Jinta, and that bitch is Uru-"

She landed another agile, emotionless kick to his face. He bent over, his free hand grabbing his nose in pain. Ichigo grimaced watching them.

She glanced up at Ichigo, looking as though she were the most innocent creature in the world.

_Looking at me with that face after doing that to your companion…you're really something aren't you?... _he thought a little perturbed.

"I'm Ururu. It's very nice to meet you, young sir." She said in a very sweet voice before continuing, " I've only seen dead Werin before..."

Ichigo's mouth opened in shock and his expression became horrified.

_LOOKING AT ME WITH THE SAME FACE AND SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT...! YOU'RE NOT TEN!- YOU'RE NOT EVEN **HUMAN!**_

Then Ichigo realized the comment he'd made about her not being human was stupid since she _wasn't_…

"Come back to the bed young sir." She spoke again.

And gently they led him around and back the direction he came.

"So… what are you going to do to me?..." Ichigo asked vaguely without looking down at them. A silence was left in the question's wake.

Jinta looked off into the distance, but spoke aloud, "I don't know, we were only told to watch you. The Hive's a flurry from your arrival. You're really something special from what I hear."

"It has to do with the Hogyoku. That much I know." Ururu sighed.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo gulped, "… So…", he said lowering himself to the bed feeling his whole body become relieved, "…When am I leaving…?"

Niether Vampire said anything. Ururu just pulled the covers back over his legs and Jinta puffed his pillow.

"So...am I not… leaving?" Ichigo asked with contempt as he stared at nothing.

Again they did not answer him. The Werin grabbed the boy's wrist, taking him by surprise. He did not hurt him, only stared at him with a furious gaze expecting an answer. He waited for a response.

"…We don't know that either young sir…" Ururu said quietly, placing a hand on his blanket shrouded knee. Ichigo sighed and narrowed his eyes. He turned away and let the boy go. The teen opened his eyes after a moment and took in the two solemn looking children. His gaze flicked from one to another.

"Hey it's ok, I won't shoot the messengers…" Ichigo whispered apologetically.

He looked past their heads to see a few angry vampires still glaring in his direction. Their calculating, un-blinking eyes bore painful holes into him. He smiled darkly in their direction just to piss them off. They turned, furious, and went on with their business… but Ichigo couldn't help but notice they almost looked… afraid…

"Am I really that scary?" Ichigo snorted with a small tone of sadness.

Ururu looked blank.

"Well, you are a beast after all… You're used to that aren't you?"

She and Jinta both stood in silence for a few minutes. When the teen did not respond to the question with anything more that a startled stare, the children gave each other a look. Jinta prodded her in the shoulder and subtly beckoned for her to follow him. She looked from the Werin to Jinta and back again, completely oblivious to what was wrong. Slowly she began to drift away, gazing at Ichigo for an answer. She eventually turned to follow Jinta away.

Ichigo felt his smile turn hollow as he saw they leave...

.

.**.._So... _**he thought to himself..._ that's how it was going to be..._

* * *

A ripple of murmurs spread through the room of Vampires like a wild-fire of ignorant rage. Some voices were strained with concern, some quiet and thoughtful….. but they all seemed to have one prominent thing on their minds…

In the theater-like room their rose two balconies of seating from the glossy cherry-wood floor. Like an opera house, they encircled the presentational floor with their lowly lit banisters and desks. Wood paneling clothed the walls that were made of otherwise slick marble. The wood was stunning, the work of carpenters condemned by their craft. The excruciating attention to detail proved their only relief came from their work. A vaulted ceiling reminiscent of a Vatican manor, stretched across the ceiling like a false sky. A woman was painted there, staring down at the bickering crowds. The voluptuous curls of her jet black hair rolled over her shoulders like the vines of a weeping willow. She was an extraordinary kind of woman. An extraordinary kind of Vampire. Petals of thick scarlet brushed with black grew around her in the cups of Dahlias. Blood Dahlias. A flower that seemed to hold the same sharpness, and depth as the woman in the mural. Upon her neck, dangled a peculiar stone. The Hogyoku. As a reminder of the great tragedy that had befallen her in that very room, she simply made sure her presence was never forgotten.

Among the first row, mingled a bunch of well-to-do men smelling thick of brandy and stogies. They were laughing and arguing and panting about, making sure no one forgot just who they thought they were. A flurry of movement and a rumbling of noise. Behind their heads, through a brazenly large window, the full moon sifted clouds across its surface with an elegant hand as though it were pulling cotton.

The second row was much sparser than the first, squeaking and alive with the sounds of foot prints from the full capacity above. The reason was that this segment was made up of only VampXians. Since a number of members were missing that night, it appeared even smaller. Almost pathetically small. Ulquiorra was among the collection, staring off into space with his arms crossed over his chest in thought. His eyes were like burlap. Rough and worn from a day of work. He did not look to be in the best of moods to deal with the burden of a Council, at this of all times.

On the lowest level, a set of four thrones sat upon the very laquered floor and were filled, so far, with only two men and one woman. Gin was one of the men. He was sitting there looking as gleeful and mysterious as ever with his dainty hand propped against his face. Next to him among the two, larger interior thrones, sat a striking woman with unforgiving scarlet hair that came about black at the tips. Her eyes were staggering, of the most antagonizing silver-green. Even as she looked at nothing, lost in her own thoughts, she appeared fully aware of her surroundings. Constantly analyzing every minute noise and flicker of movement. Gin, who seemed to stare at her, smiled and patted her arm trying to initiate a conversation. She shirked away from him, saying nothing and not meeting his gaze. Her face was held taut as if she were ignoring a barking dog. Gin stopped smiling and slunk back into his own chair looking incredibly guilty. The third throne, next to the woman's was empty. The red velvet and gold of its seat and swirling ornamentation, seemed to catch the eye of the room as if it were odd for it to be empty. It beckoned loudly for its master. Upon the very last chair of the line of antiquities, sat a rather odd looking man with a painted face and more gold on his chin than his throne. He looked exotic and medicine-man like, as if he were about to vomit frogs and strangle a chicken while dancing round a fire. It was very apparent he was angry, and tapped the arm of his chair with a kind of malice you wouldn't even use on a dog. The members of the lowest floor, all seemed to anticipate more than anyone in the room, the arrival of their last constituent... but where was he?

An air of dignity flowed from the accumulated creatures. They moved with unnatural elegance even when they were upset or boisterous. The magnitude of depth held within their gazes took on haunting tones of luminescence. It is not hard to assure, that they could easily be discerned from humans. A feeling of regality and beauty that commanded respect when it wasn't asking for it vibrated from every inch of the noblest of Vampires, and even tingled from the drollest.

The dress amongst the assembled seemed to have been coordinated together, especially the women. The men of every level wore their sleek suits of ebony and white. The styles ranged from tail coats to trench. Bow ties to cravats, bowlers to top hats, pocket watches to cuff links. It was an array of time-periods, coming together in a pleasant collection. The men, (and six women) of the first row each had the insignia of the council somewhere upon their clothes. Most ladies wore ribbons with pins, and most men, cravat neck ties made of a sleek crimson material that held the familiar seal of the Hive embroidered on the front in gold. The cravats of the VampXians were a cool teal and silver, and were accompanied by specific diadems, rings, pocket watches, or pendants with the similar emblems and gems. In the third and final row, made up of only the three nobles, their decor seemed a bit more personalized. Gin and the painted man wore the emblem of the Hive upon their black cravats in silver embroidering, but seemed to have pins and crests upon their coats signifying a higher rank than the others. The woman, wore a simple gown of black, with a high collar and long sleeves that showed off her long arms. The dress that wrapped seductively around her form before ruffling out majestically at her hips like a set of drapes. There was a crown resting elegantly on here head. The chapel like shape it had came to a sloping point at the front, a swirling of diamonds mingling within the frame, creating a hypnotic glittering pattern.

Suddenly the noise in the room was interrupted by an old grandfather clock standing by the north wall. The assembled parties became silent as the chimes slowly rung in midnight with loud ominous clangs. The object seemed to have a mysterious power over its audience.

The doors across the empty floor swung open to reveal an extremely attractive man standing in their wake. Vampirian eyes of sharp brown met the crowd of Councilmen and he cocked a sharp looking smile. Like the nobles, he too wore a black coat, white collared shirt, black cravat with silver emblem. But upon his slick brown hair stood a crown, just as his Queen. It was not as embellished with diamonds as hers, nor as feminine in flow- but instead proudly stood like steeples, laden with a handful of sapphires and silver. A blue sash was sewn into the suit that stretch from his left shoulder across his chest and to his right hip. Multiple pins and tags were pinned to his left shoulder as if he were a veteran of many wars. A black cape tied taut around his shoulders and fluttered soundlessly as he walked forward into the room.

Two guards walked past him and into the room, standing on either side of their king. Both of them announced in unison, "His Lord and Highness, Aizen the Fierce! The Father!"

All bodies stood and called out, "Praise to Him! Praise to The Father!"

He bowed his head slightly and walked to the middle floor, allowing the congregation to take to their seats once more. The guards closed the doors as they walked outside as a general settling of the room occurred.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced in warm but booming voice, "I know you've all been looking forward to tonight's Council, so- Let us discuss the current happenings of our Hive!"

A low murmur of agreement was heard through the crowd and he raised his hands for silence and laughed, "Yes, yes of course my children, I apologize for causing you concern... We are speaking of the Werin aren't we?"

"Yes!" an angered man spoke up, rising out of his seat, "I apologize Father." He sputtered, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief, "but this is _sheer madness! Letting that thing into the castle! It'll murder us all!"_

Although Aizen stayed smiling, an excited ripple broke through the crowd. Harsh words and sneers rising up from the crowd like waves of a sea.

"... Before I answer that... I want to ask a question of my own... _How can you be so sure_?" He cooed feigning curiosity.

"How so? H-how so!- Aizen, you've made this castle unsafe for _everyone!_ You've made our homes into a _science experiment!_ You _know_ he doesn't belong here!" The man hissed accusingly at his king.

"Ahhh… unsafe you say? A science experiment?" He began with a smirk, putting his hands behind his back, "Did I put test tubes in your houses? Or force your families into Operating Rooms? No. I don't think so... We all wanted to find the Hogyoku. We all wanted to test it and see if the legends were true. We wanted to know how to fix our bloody curse! And now you're saying that I've turned your homes into a science experiment… Really…"

"But at what price! We've learned our mistakes... The X's aren't perfect, what about their "Thirst"?- WE ALL KNOW THE DIFFERENCES IN OUR HUNGERS AIZEN… most of them have had to be sedated in the middle of a rampage too many times to count! _Especially _that damn blue-haired fiend _Grimmjow! _There isn't a person in this room he hasn't harmed in some way, either destroying their property or maiming them in blind savagery! That infuriating bastard is a menace, along with all his other ilk and never should have been turned in the first place. Age or not!_"_

"Yes a fiend!"

"They're ALL fiends!"

"Now hold on a second, I'm still backing the other VampX's! They don't deserve to be punished for trying to HELP US!"

"Here, Here! He almost killed _me _in one of those rampages!"

"Oh, because that would be such a pity!"

"Henderson I will come down there, so help me god-!"

Soon the Council was barking out all their concerns and fears at once, filling the room with incoherent shouting and insults. Tempers were beginning to rise on both sides of the debate. Aizen kept raising his arms for silence but their fury was too great to be contained,

"Everyone if you would just _let me explain about the Werin_-… I didn't- That's not fair to say about!-… _Everyone honestly!"_ Aizen was losing his composure now and was incapable of handling such a rabid crowd.

In a flash the red-haired woman had appeared from her seat. Everyone went silent.

As the announcer saw this, he felt a quivering in his legs and shuttered in a hurry, "H-Her Ladyship Queen of the Vampirians! Inari the Brave! The Moth-"

"ENOUGH OF THAT _BOLLUX!"_ She roared at the guard announcing her title. He cringed.

"...My love wishes to speak?" Aizen said cocking his head and giving her a thankful smile. It was easy to see in his eyes how much he was in rapture with her, even when she screamed at guards.

A familiar cocky smile that rivaled her husband's lit her face.

_"Oh dear..."_ he said in a sing-song whisper before stepping behind her.

She turned to the audience now and snarled, "_Chickens!_ Frightened, squawking _hens_ arguing over your own _short comings!…_ _WHY, I'M DISGUSTED! _How dare you call _any_ of _my_ children _'monstrosities'_ or _'fiends'_ …. _any _man- _or woman_- who feels he has the right to call any of your _brethren_ monsters, you don't need to live among them now do you? _We can ship you out to die alone in the mountains if you'd prefer!_ I might not fully support the Hogyoku project, but I support my _husband!_ And I support the well-being of all my _children! _All of _you!_ And everyone who has been given Hogyoku treatment has only done so willingly. _And that won't be changing!_ ," The Queen growled the last sentence staring squarely at the man in the audience with the painted face. His eyes grew sharp.

"Why are you glaring at me your highness?"

"Look at you, playing as innocent as a lamb. Tell them what you did Mayuri…! And you Gin…! Tell them what you did- go ahead. Because I am not going to allow my husband, in all his _idiotic kindness_, to take the fall for you _twats!_" She said extending her arm to the stone-silent audience. She waited for a few moments, eyes flickering daringly between them. As silence ensues she hissed, "_No?_ OH, well then _here_ I'll tell them_ for you._ YOU TWO, are the ones responsible for _all_ of this nonsense."

Mayuri appeared as if this whole situation had become a carnival and argued, "But, Queen he's just a Werin-"

"And you're just a Vampire." She spoke.

He looked taken-aback.

Inari's face looked frustrated, "Mayuri… Does he not bleed blood like us? Does he not breathe like us? Does he not think, and feel like us? …Were we not both turned from the same species? We were all humans once, all of us…Just because our hearts are still, and we breathe from habit- does not make us any less alive… and the fact that he can change his form and roar does not make him a lower-being…" Inari commanded in a level but unquestioning voice. She continued eyeing him down and said, "I know the members of this council from my mother's reign have been at odds with the other Vampirians who do not have hatred for Werin. As for me and my husband, we are among them. But… don't you realize that it's useless?... It's all useless… This war has gone on for far too long, and this castle agrees. That's why it _chose_ us…" She said gesturing to the grand room.

Hey eyes seemed to take on a haunted look as she whispered, _"This castle chose us..."_

Gin looked solemn for a moment, fidgeting in his chair. He wanted to say something.

"I'm… sorry Queen…"

She eyed him, before addressing the Council again. She looked tired for a moment before continuing on addressing her children.

"… As I was saying earlier…..The VampXians….They need _your_ support just as much as you need _theirs'_…. how dare you slander your own names by denouncing those of the ones you rely on for protection…. Honestly… it's sickening to watch.

_Thank you that is all,"_ and with that last cheeky bit of speech the queen gave a cruel smile and began to venture towards her seat again. The shocked audience felt sick self-disgust flow between them, some felt rage being talked to like that.

Suddenly the queen stopped in her tracks as the same man cried out for the balcony as he had earlier in the night, "But It's _TRUE_, isn't it? That they're dangerous? It doesn't matter if they protect us, if they're a danger to us at the _same time_. We aren't safe with them around! And now two high-council men bring in _another_ beast we can't control? _Didn't we learn better from what happened to Renard-?"_

"SILENCE!" The Queen's vicious command instantly made him eats his words and shake like a coward. She turned, her eyes blazing into him. Christ, had he fucked up. One threatening step towards him had the man in his seat and apologizing _profusely._

"Ma'am y-you _know_ I meant n-no disrespect…. but…. I just thought… _under the circumstances_… that y-you'd be on… _m-my side_ …because of Sir Ren-"

"_DON'T, _say that name…. You have _no right_ to speak his name…..! AND YOU _know_ our _customs!_ That out of respect when someone dies we do not _speak _their name….and you _know_ that….. _you k-know that_….. Or you know _nothing._..." She said feeling her temper rise and her intense grey-green eyes fill with a sadness the crowd could not remember seeing in a very long time.

She quietly began, pain making her voice raw, "You all know that this research could greatly help our race… And that Werin… I don't know what we'll do with him- but you know my views on them. I wish to stop the feud between our races, but some have protested saying, it could never work, that they are savages… but-"

"They aren't like that..." The silver-haired man whispered to himself.

"Gin I've been hearing you whisper that for over five minutes, you seem to feel very strongly on the matter... if I... recall..."

They gave each other one of their famous looks.

"Make them understand, Gin... can you do a thought bridge that large?"

Gin sighed rubbing his face. He stilled and looked at her again. He got up solemnly and walked to his Queen, "Not alone."

"Alright...let's tell another tale. Like we used to."

Gin's face looked gentle, and then he stared at the audience with a look of determination, "Yes."

Slowly as the pair's fingers intertwined, the room became cloaked in a tapestry of serenity. Every member of the Council knew what was happening, and closed their eyes to be seen what the Queen wanted them to. Some did so with reluctance, not wanting anything to cloud their certain opinion, but ended up giving in, knowing they would be shown one way or another.

* * *

Like upon a black canvas, colors began to appear. Sounds and feelings connected them together as Gin and Inari, wove their minds together, and told their tale.

Inari spoke first, her voice as gentle and wild as swaying grain in a field. There was something about it, that calmed no matter who heard it. She began,

"We often take for granted that the 'innocence of a child' is a _'blindness'_… maybe they have something we have just lost over the centuries. And that, is the beautiful knowledge to accept things different than ourselves…"

"Urahara and I were once strangers on a shuttle." Gin began, painting before their eyes the first person view of the inside of a train. It was the personal act, of memory weaving, " He was nothing to me. And then in an instant, from the reckless violent waving of a gun from a human robber, Urahara became my dearest companion… That stupid blonde fool stepped in front of me. Me, a 700 year old Vampire... And he did this when he was only a mere human... To me, that made him stonger than any Vampire...

He was shot in the side, and the robber ran off without grabbing any money off of anyone aboard. Obviously scarred shitless. I was so shocked, that someone would do something like that for a stranger…. A stranger like me... of all people.

So I carried him to the hospital. And I stayed. There was nowhere else I had to be… So I stayed."

Gin had dug up every image of the tale and projected it to the crowd like the telepathic version of a movie. But for a memory, things seemed oddly dull, black and white. Everything almost seemed to be in a fog. But as soon as Urahara appeared in his sight, things began to flow with fluidity and vibrance. Colors were brighter, so bright they were almost harsh. Feeling was not merely a trickle but a strong assertion between the assembled Vampires as they were swept away to experience them for themselves.

"After the hospital," Gin conitnued, "We became inseparable. He was my best friend… my only friend...and I had been a solitary Vampire. I had no one. I had nothing except the instinct to feed. And it took Urahara, a cunning, cocky, little twerp to remind me what feeling something _felt_ like... I'm alive because of that hat wearing fool... and I don't mean because of the robbery...

When he was alone, I would always stay. When he was happy, I stayed. When he was sad, I stayed. I stayed till all hours of the night just to be there for him when he needed me. I stayed in snow, rain, wind, even sun. I stayed... and when he was turned... it was the worst day of my life... I left... I left, but... it was not out of sickness…_or disgust…"_ he said with a painful laugh as though those thoughts were unimaginable.

_"It was because I loved him." _

The crowd stirred slightly.

The oldest of Vampires, by nature, become gender-blind. After you live for long enough, gender becomes a mortal trivial boundary. A soul, is a soul, no matter what package it comes wrapped in. Most of the crowd was made up of Vampires that weren't very accomadating to the ancient customs. But no one dared argue, when they felt the pulse of emotion Gin couldn't help but reminisce over as he thought of the blonde haired man again. No one argued, because they all knew the feeling was undeniably true.

"I… _loved him_…" He whispered as if in disbelief at it himself.

"And for the first time I realized… _I couldn't stay this time._ _I couldn't stay…"_

The rippling of unadulterated strife, anguish, and loss sucked the air out of the room. For as much love and warmth that had once filled the room to near suffocating levels, there was Gin's pain that matched it in one fell sentence. The utter shock from transcending from such a height, to such a low, almost hurt the Vampires connected to his mind.

"So... now you know what's happened to me... You know that a few years later when he made that silly family ...I just… I just lost it...

To see him be so ... _fine_ without me..." Gin had never sounded so heart broken.

Suddenly the images of fire and violence spread through his connection. The smell of blood and tears stained the memories like coffee on the pages of a book.

"My anger and longing just took hold of me and I... broke. I committed terrible things... just, _terrible_ things...I hurt so many people that night... But none more so, than myself, for being able to do that to the person I loved. I started to question whether ornot I ever loved him in the first place if I was able to hate him so much... to be able to do that..."

" The stupid thing is... I never have hated Werins... not once..." he laughed in bitterness.

"But those Werin...were the ones who stole him away from my world. They stole the only thing I ever called mine. And it wasn't…. _even mine to begin with…" _Gin hissed that so painfully it felt like the room were about to split apart from its weight.

"So... now we fight... Now the one I care most about in this world, hates me to the very core of my _being._ _He… Hates… Me…." _Each word more heartbreak than the last, self-hatred written over his face, " And so, I took that kid to hurt him... "

letting the connection fall from the eyes of her children like it had been a curtain of smoke. Everyone was silent now. Worn by the despairing tale they never even imagined lay inside their great general. Inari gently grabbed the shoulders of her friend and held him close to her. There was a stirring in the crowd as they saw what would normally be contact only designated between mates. But since Gin and the Queen were such good friends, they let it pass, realizing the custom of no physical touch was not very strong with the young Vampires of Inari's age.

She slowly let him go, looking him over with that concerned yet analytically gaze.

"But… Mayuri… is the one who gave you the idea…" Inari whispered.

The paint-faced man stood abruptly after that accusatory statement and growled, "I don't like the sound of your tone, Inari. Do I need to defend myself?-"

The crowd gave a bundle of gasps and shouts at Mayuri's conduct to the Queen. No one but her closest friends were able to speak to her without her title.

"HEY!" Aizen commanded, snapping at his Scientist and pointing a declarative finger at him, "Get angry at her as much as you like, but do _not_ speak to her without respect for who she is!"

Mayuri narrowed his dead yellow gaze and bowed before his friend, "I'm sorry, your _majesty..._" the way his voice curdled around the words made you think he was snarling.

"But sir!" He assured him, " What are we just going to let this golden opportunity pass us by and NOT discover how the Hogyoku affects the Werin? Think of all that can be accomplished!-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Inari commanded.

"Inari, wait, don't be angry with Mayuri..." Aizen said stepping between the two.

"So you are on my side aren't you, King?" Mayuri commanded throwing up his hands in their direction.

"Well I..."

Inari did not look at him, but Aizen could feel the cold prickling fingers of her mind working their way into his.

"...I don't know...I'm just as curious as you are Mayuri... but we can't do something without his consent. If we started testing on him like he were some kind of science experiment...What would that say about our morals?"

"King, " he said rolling his eyes to the cieling and bellowed, "When it comes to science, you know _there is no such thing..."_

Aizen sighed, knowing he was between a rock and a hard place.

Gin seemed to be entirely uncomfortable with the idea of testing on the boy that Urahara cared so much for, tired of hurting him in all honesty.

_"You won't dare touch that boy…! He has full immunity here and is… a guest…!"_ Inari hissed, knowing full well, and agreeing with Gin's thoughts.

"A guest?-" Both Aizen, and Mayuri said in surprise.

"Gin…" She said softly, turning away from the two men beside her as if they did not exist. Both Mayuri and Aizen began to ferveretly whisper to each other as the Queen led her focus off of them.

Inari looked into the anguished face of her friend and said, "Gin… I'm sure that he still remembers and cherishes the friend you were to him."

He looked down at her bleakly and tried to smile again.

"Gin… thank you. Your story, although tragic… has made my point for me… And you know that… there's still time Gin. If there is time, there's always a chance… perhaps one day, you'll have a day to talk. Just think of that one day… Please…"

As the silver-haired man heard these words, he suddenly became a bit overwhelmed with emotion. His eyes noticeably fogged and he tightened his jaw in pain. He kept smiling but was unable to say anything past the vice around his throat and simply nodded at the woman. She looked apologetically into his eyes and nodded back.

Inari's attention was brought back to the Council again and she could feel Gin walk in the opposite direction hurridedly. The black cape tied around his shoulders fluttered and ruffled behind him as he walked from the floor.

"Uhu- GIN ICHIMARU TH-THE…"

The silver-haired Vampire had already slammed the doors before the guard could announce his departure.

"The... Wicked…" the man finished half-heartedly with a sigh.

"Anyway… _my point being_ ..." She began, silencing the discussion of Mayuri and Aizen as she announced the Council, "Is that if we could… _learn _from this young Werin, more than try to _change _him….Learn his customs, his ways….maybe we could both discover a way to… find peace. I say we should not continue on with the Hogyoku testing, not yet until we can decide on its proper terms of application yet. It's still very dangerous and I think it would be in everyone's good health to learn more of it.-"

"WHAT! But that's not fair!" Mayuri bellowed at the red-haired woman, "How are we supposed to LEARN if we can't EXPERIMENT!"

"The word observe comes to mind?" Aizen whispered beside him, before Mayrui shot him a violent glare.

The painted man slowly turned back to the Queen and hissed, _"You're only doing this to punish me."_

"_My…_" she said smiling, "You're _quick _aren't you…"

Mayuri felt the urge to rip the woman apart.

"_THE WERIN AND VAMPX's_ can decide whether to allow testing to continue _after _this all dies down for a while…." She said in an authoritative tone, "I just want to know it's safe before we begin again."

Inari turned back to the Council to plead once more, "Please my children… give him a _chance_….give our future generations the chance to peacefully co-exist _together_….Just like Gin and Urahara once were… Would you want your children to be plagued with all the turbulence they're suffering through now….? Werin or not, love… is love…."

A softness seemed to settle over the crowd. No one dared oppose the Queen now. Not after all the draining dramatic confessions of the night. They were willing… to wait and see what the Werin did…for now.

_"One more thing..."_ She said with a bit more chill in her voice, "...As is and was the custom, so shall it be today- No one... and I mean _no one_... is allowed to envoke the names of the dead... in my presence, or _any other."_

__The darkness in her command sent a shiver down the Council's spines. There was a kind of violence in her voice, that slid over the room in a poisonous way.

And with that the great queen turned and slowly made her way out of the chamber. All men and women who were not already standing, rose. As her form slid proudly through the open doors, the title caller rang out as he had before,

"Queen of the Vampires! Inari The Brave! _All Hail The Mother."_

**_"Praise to her. Praise to The Mother." _**

And this time as they called out, their voices bellowed with admiration and respect. The pride they held in their Queen Mother, never stronger. Every single voice was chanting, now. All except... for one.

Mayuri just stared.

As her face slowly disappeared behind the shutting doors, she whispered in a voice tender with love, "And praise is with you as well, my Loves... I beg you..._pardon my temper..."_

Aizen stood, stiff with concern for his queen. He felt the prickle of her pain like a cactus scoring his other thoughts. Althouhg she put on a brave face for the Council, he knew the true weakness that mingled beneath that beautiful strength.

"I…. agree with Inari….," He finally said, gaining composure again. Mayuri looked at him as if he'd been betrayed.

"Aizen!" The painted man hissed before the King gave him a shake of his head to order Mayuri to remain silent.

"I believe that we should take this opportunity to learn from him, to study him and make him feel comfortable. Maybe in time he will come to want to learn our ways….I don't know about all of you but I feel…. quiet sick to my stomach…. From now on, the planned Hogyoku treatment is cancelled. And to ensure the safety of our people, I have provided guards to watch the Werin, just in case... He may be a guest... but let's not let him have the run of our house just yet shall we?..."

Every Vampire nodded in agreement to that.

"Good, " He sighed with a smile, "Council dismissed."

The King quickly ran out the doors after his lover, hoping to catch up to her, leaving the Council to mingle amongst themselves as he left. The VampXians seemed to be happy with this meeting, they were the oldest members of the council, but were the ones who cared less of politics. They were intrigued about this new stranger, snapping at the chance to experience anything new. Everyone seemed to have more positive feelings than before. Some stubborn middle-aged vampires (the ones who cared about politics and Werin the most) were still worried about the cat, some were still stuck in silly juvenile prejudice, while some were looking forward to the change, but all of them no longer felt as though the castle were in danger of impending doom... not yet anyway.

"Aye… Queen sure 'as a way with _words,_ Ah?" A female Vampire taunted Mayuri as she passed by.

Mayuri didn't respond to her, his eyes simply sending daggers into space. Little did anyone else realize, but there was a violent storm going rampant in the twisted man's mind.

**THAT FUCKING _BITCH!_** WE NEED TO **KEEP EXPERIMENTING!** _NOTHING _CAN BE LEARNED FROM _FEELINGS AND WORDS_, WE NEED **_REAL. SCIENTIFIC._ _PROOF!_ **WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF THOSE CREATURES WILL EVER BE OUR ALLIES! IT MAKES NO MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS WHAT WE CAN TRULY CREATE! WE NEED TO USE OUR ONE OPPORTUNITY, TO LEARN EVERYTHING FROM THEM WE CAN WHILE WE HAVE ONE OF **THEIR OWN!** WE NEED EVIDENCE, WE NEED INFORMATION...

**_WE NEED TO KEEP TESTING…_**

Mayuri was never really one to allow others to know what he truly thought. He liked to instead slyly creep by pretending to be kind and easy-going, only to hamstring someone in the end and take them for all they're worth.

"Ahhh that she does." He whispered with a smile to the woman making polite conversation, "That she does… I feel so silly now…I'm glad we put a hold on the Hogyuko testing for awhile, I've had too much work already haha…"

"Haha Mayuri, you never stop working! You need a break." The other said smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine…" Mayuri said light-heartedly before realizing what the woman said had actually struck a chord with him. He slowly smiled and whispered, "... But a _break_ doesn't sound bad_ at all..."_

As the woman waved to him and walked away, he felt the other memebers of the Council slither beside him as they made their way to the doors. They were so worthless. So oblivious. Wastes of existence.

They had no idea what was coming, and he pitied them for it.

* * *

I've never seen UraGin. But it sounds...hot... when you think about it, it sounds ridiculously hot. Plus it's just fun to write about. It's weird how all the bleach characters can be with each other... I mean EVERY... CHARACTER... really... they almost all have five possible slashes. Or more! Lucky me.


	8. Eyes Like Two Way Glass

Latest Revision: 2/19/12

THIS TOOK. FOREVER. This was the WORST RE-VISION I HAVE DONE TO DATE. FANFICTION DID THE LOVLIEST LITTLE TRICK WHEN I CLICKED 'SAVE'. IT SHUT DOWN DOC MANAGER. ISN'T THAT NICE? HULK SMASH! NJFNHEUURTHRS#$%^#DHFJHRR|FRRRAGGGGE!

Ok I'm done... TTATT please enjoy...

* * *

_Zan?_

_..._

_Zan?... Are you really gone?..._

He traced the ceiling awaiting an answer. When none came the tiny handfuls of hope he'd had, noticeably trickled from his gaze.

_I'm trying but... I can't feel you at all..._

_...I've been trying all day._

Pain radiated through him, but he didn't even care.

Please... he whispered..._ if you're still there just give me a sign... tell me what to do..._

Time was slipping past Ichigo like granules of sand in a salt-laden wave. They were cold, icy waves. The passage of every second, every particle of time felt like it was scoring his body. He was nervous. The only thing he could equate it to was the childish fear of awaiting punishment. Waiting in that anxious purgatory that made it hard to even breathe, just in this situation it was amplified ten fold... and Zan, was no where to be heard.

He was so... _isolated..._

Drifting.

It had been an enduring and awkward day in the Infirmary for our poor Werin, Ichigo Kurosaki.

No one, not a soul, would even come to change the glass by his bedside unless he pretended to be asleep. He looked to it now, the water the same level as he left it hours ago. There had been some food, thankfully. But it was raw. Just a raw chunk of flesh on a plate. Ichigo had become used to hunting from living in the forest. Eating an animal, face attached, wasn't hard to get over when you became one yourself...but the meat, in this situation, startled him a bit. It was a bit too... scientific. As if he were an animal in a zoo. He ate it to quell his cavernous appetite, but did so reluctantly.

Jinta and Ururu had stopped by. Today they'd been his only relief, giving him a somewhat normal chat. But then they left...and he had quickly learned after they disappeared to guard the doors, not to speak to _anyone else- _This was simply because, he would not receive an answer... And that hurt for some reason.

Just the eyes.

The stares.

Like it was ridiculous for him to even _think_ they'd answer... It made him _so... so_ sad...He wished more than anything that they would at least tell him what was going to happen to him. Say hello...maybe...or was that just asking too much?

Ichigo had always thought he was a kind person. A charming guy even with that intimidating face and ridiculous hair. Someone people would approach hesitantly but would be surprised with his easy-going nature. Sure sometimes he was an ass, but a quirky,_ loveable_ ass... _right?_

But here he was nothing.

No, here he was _less_ than nothing.

In this place he was a _pest._

_A side show attraction..._

Ichigo slowly rolled to his side, his movement timid and pain-ridden. Wary of his own body. The teen's expression turned to a quiet grimace of pain as he rode out the action. His body shook with his breathing, making him rock back and forth. Weary amber eyes flicked to and fro, inspecting the room again. As they settled to stare into nothing, trying to ebb the aching rawness of his body, he realized he was alone...

The woman in the bed across the way had mysteriously disappeared after his afternoon nap. So the vastness of the vaulted room felt even more monstrous. Swallowing him in a paranoid world of his own. He did not _dare_ to breathe above the muted silence in case it disrupted the silence echoed around the infirmary.

As if to dash his attempts, across the room a light snapped to life, straining across the floor from its source to rest as an ominous rectangle upon the cherry wood sea. It came from the office of the infirmary where the now active Vampires worked. He noted it was night. Was this the cause?

His back was to them, so what the shadowed figures moving to and fro were up to, was a mystery. A frightening mystery.

Ichigo closed his eyes and pleaded for their movement to cease, longing for the hall to be still once again. At least being alone felt safer than actually being in the company of the ghostly workers. They made him feel more alone when they were around than when he was actually in solitude. They had that effect as they drifted along ignoring his very presence with those hateful eyes. The kind of eyes without Werin warmth no matter how similarly they looked.

The creatures were haunting. Their whole somber appearance and effortless glide honestly creeped the piss out of him.

Soon the light disappeared to the sound of a closing door. In the absence of the light, the hall was yet again cast in the periwinkle light of twilight, stealing his sense of security with every moment he was forced to lay there in that ominous sepulcher.

He'd been there for at least two days... maybe more.

Time never seemed to move in the castle. That by some sick joke the sky never changed. It was sunny for a few brief moments in the morning when he awoke, and then, fog, for the rest of the day. Even at night. But it was scarier at night. It slid past the windows in darkness like figures. Like bodies. The kind of thing that caught your eye, but seemed to disappear before you were even able to look at it right.

He felt that the fog was after him somehow. That he had to either get out of the room, or be overcome.

Ichigo strained upwards to peel himself free from the bed. He swung one leg after the other off his island of blankets and felt the smooth surface of wood beneath his feet. His hand gently ghosted upwards to support himself on the banister as he stood. It was hard. It was very hard.

Ichigo groaned a bit with the effort but was finally up. Inch by inch he began to stretch out his legs. The slap of skin upon floor chirped from his heels. His procession felt as though it took a life time. He had no real destination, but the door in mind. He padded slower as he neared the office. He even stopped. Just to stare there at the doors. Body tense, eyes intent. Eventually when his apprehension subsided he was on the move again. The grogginess he felt was indescribable. It was like this place was sucking the life out of him...

Finally the Werin reached the door and passed through, finding himself in another empty room. This place was like a maze. He had no idea where to go. Maybe to escape? But he was so listless, he rejected the idea. He just didn't care right now. For some reason he just needed to walk. To feel unconfined for just a _moment._ Then... when he was exhausted enough to the point where he would finally _pass_ _out..._ he would venture back.

Ichigo was naturally nocturnal. Sleeping at this time felt wrong and somehow sad. Going to bed at a time like this would always make Ichigo feel like he was missing out, that there was always something to do... Missing out on _what_ he was not sure, but not being able to walk about this place seemed to be like throwing away an opportunity. And Ichigo Kurosaki_ rarely_ let an opportunity slip by.

Ichigo walked, slowly, fearful of getting caught, making sure every hall he turned down was vampire free. It was strange. He had gone down about four long hallways and still, no vampires. He cocked an eyebrow and blinked. Not even a presence. Eventually he turned down another and he discovered he was on one of the sides of the castle, windows lining the walkway to the right. He stood by one, trying to stare past the fog but it was impossible. A sigh rose from his throat as a sense of foreboding took hold. He couldn't even _try_ to find out where he was. From the smell of the castle and the approximated distance of the journey from what he could remember, he was _quite_ far from his home... They had ventured long enough to where it smelled thick of city once more, and then back out to a forest he was unfamiliar with. To ice, and granite, and water... He guessed this castle wasn't granite just for kicks. But that maybe possibly… it may have been carved from a mountain... Mountains that were predominantly granite.

With the gray light gleaming over his strong features, a tree top about five feet from the window became visible, for only a few seconds, before disappearing back into the mist like an ominous sign. Ichigo's intense eyes sharpened in thought. The forest. Suddenly a thought was revived in his mind…

_His family…_

Ichigo finally perked up a smile and pressed his palm to the pane of glass. It felt icy. He slowly sighed and withdrew. The teen turned away from it and continued wandering down the hall.

He just wanted to go home…He just wanted to go _home_…

Urahara's goof-ball smirk somehow found its way into his memory, accompanied by the hoarse laugh of Renji and the spars with Histugaya. Suddenly he remembered Rukia's crumpled form next to the cracked tree. Her tiny black form was splayed and splattered with red. Renji sobbed over her holding her against him.

The vision was shook away.

He knew Rukia had to be fine...

she couldn't have...

...

**...**

_Zan?_

In the middle of his thought, Ichigo felt a familiar zing through his consciousness. It was Zan. He knew it. It had to be... but what did he want?... Why couldn't he talk to Ichigo?... But somehow he felt like he was telling him something...

Suddenly, a strange earthy smell mixed into the condensed air of the castle. The smell of life... Ichigo followed it by instinct.

He walked until he came to a strange entrance on his right. Slowly he ghosted in and found himself upon a deck, amongst a garden of plants.

Ichigo spotted everything from clinging vines, to venus fly traps. There were orchids and daffodils and dahlias and tulips. There were snap dragons and poppies and gladiolas and roses. It was an explosion of color and warmth. A jewel on this desolate barren mountain. But even if his vision escaped dark marble and stone here, he still could feel the strange eerie feeling as the fog continued to make its presence known as it slid past the windows. That even this sanctuary could not escape... That nothing could escape.

After limping over to the railing, he stopped and listened to the sounds of the steamy room. Dripping water and the gentle rumble of the heaters. His gaze traveled upwards to the glass ceiling. Only fog was visible there too. But then there was a light plink and a tiny droplet of water hit the roof. And another. And rain began to skitter and plink on the strange jutted out green house. The shimmering droplets were held on the roof's surface unable to glide down along the glass like their cousins that fell on more vertically positioned panels. They just stayed their pristine circles until they merged with another and another. The teen stared up at them feeling very small. The rain continued to speckle his view.

"Cat... now _this_ is a surprise."

If Ichigo had been in less pain at the time his jump would have been much more apparent. He swayed slightly after his fright and clenched his eyes. The teen hunched over before he opened them again, "Ulquiorra…well…uh…this…is awkward…"

But the dark haired man did not attack nor shout. He simply blinked slowly as he stared at the Werin. His head was poised like that of a falcon, inclined down in an elegant way. The way he held himself was with a regal, intelligent, mysterious air. It was unnerving. Ichigo scowled and felt a wave of self consciousness run over him as he remembered his own shabby hospital ward appearance. He must have looked so weak in the man's eyes. Weak enough to the point where he wasn't even worth killing.

But contrary to what Ichigo thought under his deeply set furrowed eye brows; his intense eyes captured and reflected the light of the room. Their mirror-like look overpowered Ulquiorra with their familiarity and boldness. Although he made no motion or expression to display this, Ulquiorra never thought Ichigo weak in the slightest. And he highly doubted anyone ever could. What eyes...he thought_, Eyes he knew well..._

Ulquiorra narrowed his gaze softly and whispered harmlessly, "Don't worry, Cat, you have nothing to fear from me... Come, let's talk. I might as well be the one to tell you our recent happenings..." He turned and adjusted his gloved hand. He walked towards a table a few rows down and gestured smoothly for Ichigo- scowl and all- to follow. Which he did. With out complaint.

Ulquiorra rotated a shriveled grape within his thin pale fingertips. He hadn't said anything for at least half an hour. Just wordlessly focused on his decrepit vine. It looked sunken, cut and in desperate need of tending. Ichigo stood by his side, also, wordlessly helping him. At first it was awkward, and Ichigo didn't know if he should break the silence or not. But after awhile, he learned what the man was doing and offered him tools and an occasional spritz to a raisin or stalk. Ichigo had completely zoned out by the time he did speak it was almost startling. Ulquiorra's voice was able to brake the thick silence and still remain serene and smooth, "It's been quite a long time since I've even seen a Werin, you know."

"Dissapointed?" The Werin smirked out of habit.

"Ahhh… No, no." Ulquiorra smiled at the question. Each word laden with thought and meaning. He held out his hand and Ichigo handed him a set of small scissor-like shears, "You've evolved a bit though. You used to have a bit more trouble with the uh- morphing? Is that what you call it?"

"Uhm, we say shift or alt. But morphing works."

"Alt?"

"Alternate. Like Alt ears. I can make these puppies come out," Ichigo said as hair grew in place of his shrinking human ears and sharp tipped black triangles with white dots on the back, appeared to slip up from his hair, "These aren't my natural ears they're my alt ones. We can shift certain parts of our bodies at will. " He said swiveling his feline appendages, ruffling his hair.

He became more thoughtful and Ichigo continued, "A lot of Werin can _only_ shift parts... it's kinda sad... My friends Hitsugaya and Renji can only do that... Alt in itself is just slang."

"Ahh yes, _slang_… " he pronounced the word with a certain comical tone, then took a pause. He turned to the teen now before commenting upon Ichigo's ears. He extended a finger to probe one's surface and it moved, "My, how_ intriguing_..."

Ichigo laughed and made them disappear.

Another few minutes passed in complete extended silence until Ulquiorra began to walk again. Ichigo became a little antsy, "So, uh, what did you want to say to me?"

Ulquiorra stopped and looked at nothing in contemplation, "Right… Sorry…I forget sometimes…how quickly you talk."

"…What?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

The serene man turned so that Ichigo could just see the hint of his profile. He began to murmur dreamily, "Well… it's just when you have lived for as long as I have, conversations can last a very... very long time. You do not need to speak quickly, or walk quickly, or do anything quickly for that matter… because time does not prod us to hasten as it once did… It is all the same to us. I can literally stand still for the entirety of a month, and to me, it is no more than an hour..."

As Ulquiorra made his way over to a more able-bodied plant, Ichigo asked, "Kind of a stop and smell the roses kind of deal, huh?"

_"You have no idea…"_ Ulquiorra's accent rolled morbidly around his words, Ichigo couldn't help but be fascinated by it. The dark-haired man bent don't to hoist up a large bag of potting soil and a few empty pots and set them on the counter in front of him.

"So…is that the reason I notice you don't have any clocks in this place? Not exactly reminding you of anything important, I guess..."

"Correct. Ah... but we do have one... Just one... That's also why we live in this place."

"...Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed the windows?" He asked raising his dirty gloved hands to gesture at the room.

The teen chanced another glance at the swirling ominous abyss outside, "The fog? On this mountain?"

"Ah, so you figured out about the _mountain_, good. Well _why_ do you think we want to live in a place that's so _foggy_?"

"…Uhmm… because... you…don't see the sun. Oh I _get it!_ It's about the sun isn't it? But… then why have windows at all if you guys can't handle sunlight?"

"It's actually not about 'handling sunlight', which for me it's not - It's just that the sky is also another reminder of the passage of time."

"Oh…" Ichigo murmured never thinking of it like that before. He made an face before changing the subject, "So... you're fine in sunlight?"

"Well _I_ am, Yes. Vamp Xs are... different than normal Vampires, and _I_ am a bit different from all of them. I'm fine in sunlight. Everyone's uniquely affected by the Hogyoku... By I guess it's not perfect is it? I was so surprised when you blocked me when I attacked you in the hollow- yes I still have quite a long way to go to get back to my previous skill... or perhaps... you're just that_ good._" He said with an intrigued tone. How he could sound so expressive but show little emotion in his face baffled Ichigo.

The feral teen smirked in embarrassment and said, "Oh, it was one punch. Can't tell skill in one punch... " he trailed off and looked to the ceiling, rain pooling still.

As if Ichigo were following a trail he repeated his question, "But still... I don't understand... why have windows?"

"Well ..." Ulquiorra began looking thoughtful, "This castle was built back when the first vampires ruled this land. They were unharmed by almost everything, including sunlight. It was only until after we were cursed did we attain this… _allergy._ They built this castle upon strong enchantment... not exactly something we can change now. So we adapt. But then again it's not like the sun's out continuously, in fact it's rare to see it at all."

Ulquiorra churned some of the earth beneath the plant's roots. He smiled mysteriously as he went on with his work. There was a short silence that came between his next thoughtful statement, "You know, the young ones, the children and the fledges, they call you Sol."

"They call me what?..." Ichigo said squinting one eye, "Wait I've heard that before... Online or something..."

"On what line?" The Vampire stared at him oddly.

"..." Ichigo gave him a frustrated stare of his own before mumbling, "Uh... N...Nevermind... so what's it mean?_"_

"Sol. It's latin for Sun. It has also been the name of many gods and goddess from religions anywhere in between Norse Mythology and German Paganism... Do you know why?... They're talking about your _hair_..." the Vampire got a good laugh out about that, "And apparently your a _mystic too..." _His laughter got even more disruptive and he had to put down the small shovel in his hand before he dropped it.

He wiped a tear from his eye before continuing, "If you haven't noticed hair like yours is not a feature we are particularly familiar to seeing. I think you remember Jinta and Gin don't you? They're actually rarities. You see, hair usually turns black when you've been changed..." Ulquiorra explained withdrawing his hand from its glove and grabbing some of his hair within his finger tips. He twisted it around before putting the glove on again, "So any hair color other than black is rare indeed…I try to avoid fighting them at any cost, just as most do. Actually..." He said squinting his gaze and whispering to himself, "...I try to avoid fighting _anyone_ at any cost..."

Ichigo looked at him.

"Sorry about attacking you as well Ichigo,_ so barbaric I know._.. But Gin is my commanding officer. He's over 700 or so... and he's a color to match. You see Cat, the color, can be the symbol of a unique ability you don't want to trifle with... Uh, like in nature. Black and yellow kill a fellow- that sort of thing. But _our_ saying is, if it's not black, don't attack."

"Really…? Hahah that's awesome! So for my hair-"

_"It's not a good thing, Cat."_ Ulquiorra cut him off still smiling.

"…?" Ichigo gave the man a serious look as if he'd just been put in his place.

"Vampires without black hair have a level of discrimination set against them. I presume it's the same school yard drivel about having something others don't. Their mysterious strength leaves some Vampirians shaking in their superstitious boots...Vampires... one of the most discriminatory races I've ever seen..."

"Also," He continued "The fact that they call you Sol... it's not good Ichigo. Not for them. They call you Sol because for the past _three_ days that you've been here… the sun has come out _every. Single. Day..._ Appearing for a few moments, than disappearing again. That doesn't happen Ichigo. The sun _never_ breaks through the clouds... and for it to happen thrice... accompanied by the _same_ time of _your_ arrival... Well it's... peculiar Ichigo, _peculiar indeed... _But they're jumping to unfair conclusions. They're stir crazy. It's not really _your_ fault..."

Ichigo could only shrug his shoulders and whisper, "...Oh..."

"The Hive has been a mad house lately. Everyone buzzing to and fro talking about apocalypse _this,_ and plague of Werin_ that_. You've really made quite the fuss with your long list of acquired nicknames!" Ulquiorra chuckled to himself while he reached for a watering can. There was a pause.

.

"...I guess monster's on the list too yeah?..."

.

Ulquiorra stopped, and turned to look at him gently. His eyes waned and their color appeared bittersweet.

"Sorry just...s-sorry...thought... I heard that might be on there somewhere..." Ichigo whispered uncomfortably. He was scowling at the floor. He kicked a small pebble that rolled over the ground. When it came to a halt after skittering, the orange haired teen hung his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. He stayed that way until the other spoke.

"This is actually what I was going to talk to you about earlier, Cat... You know, in all honesty they're just afraid of you..."

He looked back to his work before he continued in a whimsical voice," I, on the other hand, think you're nothing short of a miracle."

Ichigo glanced up, shocked and betraying hints of doubt, "Why?"

"Well... let's just say this is the first time in the Hive's history, that we've ever been on the verge of a complete _socio-revolution._ You are not only bringing with you the chance for reconciliation between our two species, but the chance for us to change out of our decrepit state. Bring about a breath of life in these still quarters, and finally… I feel like we have hope for the future." Ulquiorra gave a strangely sad smile. It was odd to see on someone so usually composed.

"Wait so… you guys aren't gonna torture me for information?... Brainwash me so I think I'm one of you and go sleeper cell?"

"Not quite...Hmhmhmh..." he chuckled.

"Oh… well… _that's_ comforting to know ….…" Ichigo sighed sarcastically. As he combed his hair with his hand he said, "_So_… _basically_ ...you're telling me, that I'm about to become the fragile... 'ambassadorial bridge' between two species that have been feuding with each other for thousands of years? I'm trapped within a confined space where there is an entire _civilization_ of people who wouldn't give a _second thought_ to stabbing, maiming, disemboweling, or_ setting me on fire_ or any combination of thereabouts….? and I've already started off by _cursing_ their castle with, like, the _ONE_ thing that kills them...…? **and I did it with my _hair_….?** _Does that just about sum it up?"_

_"Pretty _much." Ulquiorra's smile turned wicked.

_"WHAT!"_ Ichigo cried to the sky in complete disbelief, "I'M DOOMED! THE ONLY THING I CAN FOCUS ON NOW IS TO TRY NOT TO LEAVE TOO MUCH OF A MESS WHEN I _DIE!"_

"Watering can please." Ulquiorra asked light-heartedly amidst Ichigo's wailing. The teen frowned and handed the tiny can to him with a worried sigh. He sank to the table, face pressing into the wood. A tiny muffled groan escaped him and he asked, "Ulquiorra?"_  
_

"Mh?" the man said never taking his eyes off his work.

The teen with apparent sun beckoning powers, looked serious now, all joking aside and asked quietly, "…Can I actually do that? Can I really... help? I'm just one person..."

"...Ichigo... let me ask you this, "Ulquiorra began poignantly in deep thought and continued with authority and pride, "Martin Luther King Jr., wanted to bring about the integration of all peoples. It didn't just stop with two groups. He wanted a togetherness that was world-wide and _everything_blind, not just color... In 1964, King became the youngest person to receive the Nobel Peace Prize for his work to end racial segregation and racial discrimination through civil disobedience and other nonviolent means. And he suceeded... _He too was just one person._ He was just one person, with a goal, who people listened to.

Jeanned'Arc... or Joan of Arc as you may know her- asserted that she had visions from God that instructed her to recover her homeland from English domination late in the Hundred Year's War. The uncrowned King Charles VII sent her to the siege of Orléans as part of a relief mission. She gained prominence when she overcame the dismissive attitude of veteran commanders and lifted the siege in only _nine_ days. She led the French army to several important victories which paved the way for the coronation of Charles VII. Even today she is still considered a _national_ heroine of France and a _Roman Catholic Saint._ And she was just one person. She was one small _peasant girl_. So many historic pillars of strength, were just one person Ichigo. And you too, can be one of them."

"...But all those people died in terrible ways. M.L.K was assassinated by some crazy bastard, and Joan was captured by the Burgundians, sold to the English, tried by an ecclesiastical court, and burned at the stake when she was only _19 years old..._ I'm _19... And I'm not a damn thing like Joan of arc..._"

"Well, then you should hurry up and turn twenty." Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile as he said this.

"Ulquiorra I'm serious." The man looked him in the eyes now, listening begrudgingly, "... I'm not like them... I'm not sophistocated, or a genius, I'm not honorable, or cultured- I just want everyone to stop hating each other-"

"And that's the perfect reason why you _are._" The man said in a soft, yet strong voice, "Those wonderful men and women who changed the course of history. Were seen by others as rebels, miscreants, or fools. Sometimes all three. Great people have always been "ordinary people", Ichigo. Ordinary people with the determination and willingness to sacrifice themselves to accomplish a greater good. Although they were in no means perfect, they believed in something with their entirety... Which makes you, perfect Ichigo... "

.

Ichigo sought the Vampire's eyes desperately and swallowed in the silence. The teen spoke with the lightest tone of doubt.

"...Can I... really do this?..."

.

The dark-haired man's eyes fell and became filled with pride,"Yes. I really do believe so... you remind me... of someone I used to know Ichigo... you really do."

Ulquiorra smiled. He picked up a section of the plant he was working with and placed it in one of the smaller pots laid before him.

"…Thank you…" Ichigo calmed down and thought of all the shit he was about to get himself into. He was actually a bit excited. He always wanted to meet a Vampire and now, he was going to live with them... and hopefully make a bridge back to his family. By thinking of them again the ache in his heart deepened. After another long, long silence…. Ichigo remembered something…

"Hey so… just curious… why don't you think you have a future, Ulquiorra? ...You're immortal."

"Haha Ichigo…I think you should understand that just because you can't _die_, doesn't necessarily mean you have a _future_."

The teen cocked his head to the side again and replied, "I… don't really know where you're goin' with this one..."

The dark haired man looked up from his planting and gently used both hands to grip the table in front of him. He looked at nothing while he spoke, like he often did as though speaking more to his own thoughts than the person he was with, "Basically…Ichigo, think of these plants... like my species. They live in 'greenhouses' to survive, unable to leave that shelter. Maybe that's good fortune- that here we are strangers of rain, and fire, and snow… but sometimes…. Maybe…there's one, just one... that doesn't want to become numb and soft like his neighbors…. I know you won't understand this…as someone who's probably lived more than we ever have even while we have been outside… Sometimes you want to know what it's like to live in soil that's not surrounded by a 17 by 10 foot box. Just watching the world, but never delving further than the surface. Maybe you_ want_ to feel the air on you again, and see a real sky without having a window between you. Maybe you foolishly just long to know frost… for _once_ in your _pathetic_ life_ even if it's killing you..."_

The light background noise of the greenhouse were the only sounds audible in the silence that followed. It became thick and heavy. Where only Ichigo's breathing was a marker of how much time was passing. But Ulquiorra did not move, nor continue to speak, his eyes just focused on nothingness while his thoughts got the better of him. Ichigo did say something. Something quiet, something strong… something innocent.

.

"So, what stops you from breaking the glass?"

Another pause.

Within a deep exhale came the word, "Fear…"

.

Ichigo looked the other man over, his scowl saddened, "Maybe it's not fear Ulquiorra…..… Maybe it's just familiarity….. Maybe it's responsibility. The others here that make you want to stay. You don't have to trash yourself for being afraid either...It's fine if you are... it makes you hum- ...It makes you a person...I remember that feeling... I felt like that so much in my town... I wasn't going anywhere...I wanted to get out... but... I had my family. And I stayed for them... because they _were_ my adventure."

Ulquiorra hissed slowly, uncharacteristically heated, "But these people Ichigo... maybe they depend on others for nutrients like _parasites_. That's all we are Ichigo, _parasites!_ Living off the blood of others. _We're just weak, cowardly **parasites!**_"

Ichigo only stared at him. Shock in his eyes.

The man's voice took on a more somber tone, a little deflated, "I might not be fully responsible for them yet, Cat, but one day I will be. Then we will be relied upon as the colony's main protection… There's only so many of us X's and we are the "future" of this Hive. There's only about 200 Vampires left here. And we're one of the last _large_ colonies... This is like the last sanctuary Ichigo... and if I left…what would I even want? I have... 'seen' the world... but I have spent most of my vampirian life here in this castle. Things have changed now and it's not the same outside these walls. And I know if I do leave I will only be disappointed..."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, remembering the same thoughts he'd once had.

"Humans…" Ulquiorra said quietly, "Squandering the gifts they do not know they have… their short little lives being one of them. If Vampires had _half_ of that motivational force... to build, to create- to love so _passionately... _we would be the strongest race on this planet. Instead of this dying breed… But when you give one infinity, you do _not_ give them _power_. You _curse them_ ...with the absence of purpose... Absence of achievement... To be nothing but dictionaries and accumulations of knowledge and wisdom they squander on nothing but their lonely castles. So… this is why I can't just leave, Ichigo... Even if most of them are only using us, calling us monsters... We must protect them… because we need protecting _ourselves_…we are nothing but little men... fools, hiding away from the rest of the world, when we _have_ the power to change it… so, what does that say about us…?... _There is nothing left for us.._."

"…Well ...first off, I think that you don't give the other's enough credit. _At all._ Yeah, they need to depend on you…. But… inside _every_ living thing there is the strength to grow. Plants, Vampire, whatever- Life will prevail… Trust me, no matter how bad it gets out there, no matter what stupid shit humanity has done now- you'll want to be out there right along with it. Because like you said, they make amazing, beautiful, powerful things with the 'short' lives they are given. But hey, the ones who are really living it don't think it's short. A life time to them is still called a "life time"...

I know you've been _inspired _at least _once.._... and I know you've been disgusted too. Everyone has... But you can't think of the world as something that's already going to disappoint you before it does. By your own hands, you can always make life better if you try. And I don't think you're going to be one of those Vampires that doesn't change the world... Like you say, you have plenty of time to _live."_ Ichigo placed a hand upon Ulquiorra's shoulder. There was never a more peaceful look on Ichigo's face then right then. The dark-haired Vampire's eyes became nostalgic and his mouth perked into a tiny smile.

"…Thank you Ichigo... Really…. (sigh)….you for being on this earth for only a mere _fraction_ of the time I have... you are beyond your years. Time does terrible things..."

"No problem Ulquiorra, I'll vote you in for president or something. We'll just bust into the White House and make you leader by default haha….hmm…uuhhhm… sooo…. not to be rude but how old _are_ you?..."

"In two weeks, when it is the 12th of December... I will have lived for 402 years... I am the 4th oldest vampire in this castle, and possibly the world. Like I said, we're a dying breed... Vampires used to live for much longer!"

Ichigo's expression started off as a polite nodding of the head he often subconsciously did during conversation- then slowly began to twist into a mask of disbelief as his brain processed the information. "Wait y-you…you're _FOUR HUNDRED?"_

"-and two." Ulquiorra smirked reminding him with a tiny smirk.

"…but you look-!"

"-24, yes. That's when I was turned. Oh haven't you read any stories?... But you know if I chose, I could look like this-" in a few seconds Ulquiorra grew two inches taller and his features aged to those of a forty year old man right before Ichigo's eyes, "or this-" Ulquiorra shrunk again and became a wrinkly little old man. His piercing green eyes had become a dim with age. The majority of his hair was wispy and white and his little jowls made him look like an emotionless bulldog. The green tear-like marks that ran down his face had withered into his wrinkles, and became broken swerving rivers around his baggy face. He regressed back to his softer, more attractive features, grew a few inches before an entirely shocked Ichigo, and continued, "but most choose to appear around their twenties, whatever's most comfortable. But you can never turn _younger_ than the age you were changed..." Ulquiorra shook a finger to his companion in a teacher-like tone.

"I have seen a lot of cool powers in my day... but that was pretty _damn_ awesome…." Ichigo laughed loudly, exposing his own set of fangs, his laughing turned into a hoarse tiger-like rabble. Ichigo accidentally spit a little while he was laughing and it landed on Ulquiorra's cheek, "Oh shit sorry -uhahah- Must've -woah…woah Ulquiorra...your face is-!" Ulquiorra made a little noise of pain as he looked at the black spot forming on his cheek. It even began smoking.

Ulquiorra slapped the saliva off his cheek- in the quickest movement Ichigo had ever seen the man make. The orange haired teen stood there horrified to see that the spot was still left on the others face. It looked veined and fractured.

_"…U-Ulquiorra…what the FUCK did I just do to you?..."_

"Ichigo it's fine, really, these things happen-"

"Oh. Really? _Really_? You've seen spit disintegrate _flesh_? Really? _REALLY_? Then I must just be going crazy 'cause I can't help but notice that-THERE'S A GIANT SINGE MARK ON YOUR _FACE!_"

The dark haired man looked tiredly at Ichigo, before calmly saying, "Do you remember ...when I said that the old Vampires who built this castle were impervious to _almost_ everything?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well, the _only _other thing in this world that can harm a Vampire- is the_ saliva_ of a _Werin_. Just as Vampirian blood is scentless and toxic to _you,_ your saliva is potently poisonous to _us_."

"Vampire blood ...hurts us?"

Ulquiorra looked perplexed, "What did that _striped-hat _old fool teach you?- _Yes._ That's _basic..._ So be careful if you see one of us bleeding, be sure to stay away... How biologically hazardous we are to each other as the yin and yang of the mysterious world of inhuman beings. It's almost poetic..." The dark haired man chimed with a smile.

"Yeah... real charming..."

Ulquiorra had finally finished setting the pots with new plants. The dark haired man was on the move again, and Ichigo limped after him growing a bit weary. Before Ichigo reached him- a certain delicious smell crept into Ichigo's nose. His face grew serious as he sniffed the air. Scanning the green undergrowth, his eyes flicked from plant to plant before the savory, chilling scent started him walking in the opposite direction of Ulquiorra.

"Woah! Would ya look how big this cinnamon tree is!"

Ulquiorra heard the adventurous teen's voice from the center of the greenhouse and sighed. He made his way over to the familiar winding tree, its branches braided within each other and it's dark leaves leaves swaying in the breeze made by the heaters.

Ichigo was leaning towards it sniffing the bark. Then he squatted down, timidly as to not hurt himself, and looked at the large pot of mint that sat across from it. The pot was filled with dark gnarled leaves. They looked rough and dehydrated. Even in its state it was so big Ichigo could have jumped into it and disappeared. It was almost as tall as the tree, but was beat still by another two feet. Somehow the mint got back at the other plant and had begun to grow up the roots of the tree itself, mixing within each other, so much so that the tree's bark was overpowered with black sickly looking vines. But the tree itself did not look as if it were doing well either. Most of the leaves were sharp and wicked looking. You could tell they were older plants.

Ichigo turned to the dark haired man with a cattish smile on his face, proud of his discovery, " ...Man... What's up with these plants Ulquiorra...? Why are they so messed up looking?... Ha but you know, even if they're a little worse for wear-This makes the absolute best smell. You wouldn't think they'd go together, mint and cinnamon, but it reminds me of christmas-"

"Ichigo…you_…say what you said again."_

"…That this makes the best smell…?"

"…You can smell these plants?"

"Well… no offense but _duh Ulquiorra,_ I'm a _Werin,_ our senses are even better than yours remem-?"

"No, no I _know_ that part, I meant…. Specifically, _this room..._ you can smell the plants in_ this room_?"

"Well... yeah…" Ichigo laughed through a smile and closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp tang of mint. He reached out and plucked one of the leaves and rolled it between his fingers, "this one... it's leaves are still soft... but they're blackened and covered in prickles... poor thing..."

Ichigo's innocent statement seemed to make the usually calm man's eyes pop, "so that must mean- No no WAIT-" but his action made Ulquiorra scream, "-ICHIGO DON'T!" But as soon as the leaf left the bush Ulquiorra froze.

"Woah what's wrong? I don't think one leaf is gonna- agh!"

And just when Ichigo finished twirling the leaf, it bubbled black and then shriveled in his grasp and turned to ash. Ichigo speechlessly watched as it slid through his finger tips.

_._

In the base of his skull, Ichigo felt a very _painful, overpowering shock_ spread out and rattled_ every inch of his body..._ It blacked out his vision. It stole away his breath like the impact of a fist. It was almost like being strangled.

.

It was almost like an angry scream.

**_._**

Ichigo snapped out of it shakily, left in only silence again… the teen realized the horrific feeling had only lasted for a seconds. The teen gasped quietly, staring furiously at the tiles. He was exasperated. He tried to calm himself, suspecting Ulquiorra was oblivious of what had just struck Ichigo. The orange haired teen finally managed to look up into Ulquiorra's face and whispered hollowly,

"…I… _did something bad, didn't I…?"_

Ulquiorra eyed him but continued after a pause, "...Well... It's alright. It'll grow back, just don't take anymore alright? Tempermental little things you know." Ulquiorra smiled and looked very calm and unsuspecting, just as Ichigo thought.

"Uhmm… maybe I-I should go… I'm sorry, I….…I'm sorry…." For some reason, even though Ulquiorra seemed unbothered, when that wave of fear and guilt passed over Ichigo, he believe it felt as if _something_ was making him feel this way… That it was forcing him out of the greenhouse.

Something pushing him out like a virus. The aura had dissipated slightly, but everything began to go wrong _very fast._ The prescence in the greenhouse now gripped him with such _threatening and violent _undertones, it made him_ shake..._ Honestly it felt as if something was watching him.

The orange haired teen stood stiffly and began to back away from Ulquiorra and the mint plant, before the Vampire stopped him.

"Wait- it's alright Ichigo really."

"Oh I-I know. I'm just tired, that's all. I should get some rest you know..." He sighed feigning a smile, trying to pretend he wasn't completely shell shocked.

"Alright... Just one more thing before you go... mint... it's your favorite isn't?"

"…Yeah." He said with a smile strangling its way to the surface as he tried to fight it.

"_Ha… _I'm sure he'd get a kick out of that…"

"Don't think too much about it, Ichigo." The Vampire murmmered more to himself than to Ichigo.

The young Werin became serious again. He scanned Ulquiorra's questionably penetrating eyes.

"Well, anyway- you've done no harm, Cat. You're alright. Do you need help getting back?"

"Ah. No Ulquiorra, thanks though." He sighed smiling apologetically.

Still the feeling of aggravation and uncomfortable despair gripped him. The fingertips that had touched the mint were throbbing now, burning. He glanced down to them by his side and they were reddish and inflamed looking. That deep ache you felt when you were burned. But... it somehow looked different. Was he allergic?... No...so...?

There was something that didn't want him there anymore. Something bad. It was tired of playing games. Ichigo started to panic internally as more rage began to build in the greenhouse. It grew from a simple background shiver, to a full frontal assault.

.

**_HeRE I aM..._**

**.**

He began to believe he was seeing things out of the corners of his eyes. Shadows and figures appeared and then as he attempted to look at them, disappeared behind pots and shelves. This aura was not just an expulsion of blind anger, but _premeditation._ It wanted to hurt . Intelligence. And it was _unflinching._ _It was personal..._Which made it so much more_ terrifying._

"Alright, well, we'll talk again soon Cat. Have a pleasant night…" After a few moments his face became void of emotion. Almost in a frightening way.

" ..._and don't let it get to you…"_

Ichigo's eyes widened, "…Let what... get to me?"

The same dead eyes met his and Ulquiorra whispered, _"…It feeds off attention."_

"…"

Ichigo's stare intensified but all he could do was freeze. He didn't know what to say… Soon his vision blurred strangely and he felt like he was going to cry for no reason. This was so unlike him, maybe it was his head trauma, and he was about to faint. But then his stare went through Ulquiorra and he became lost in his own mind. His breathing was shallow and sharp, and his throat painfully tightened. He'd never been so scared in his life and he didn't know why.

And then suddenly Ichigo felt like something was behind him.

He couldn't turn around. Couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. The same,_ intense_ scrambling noise engulfed all his senses. It exploded within the base of his skull until it rose to such maddening painful depth, he thought he was going to die. That his eyes had exploded and his spine was ripped from his back.

He thought he was screaming. He _must_ have been screaming.

It hurt so much.

How could he not be screaming.

Crying.

_Dying._

Then, somehow through the downpour and the disturbing violence, a voice that sounded broken became louder than it all. It was happy.

**_I wIsH i CoULd KILL YoU..._**

He snapped forwards and it stopped.

The screaming and the clawing and biting had stopped. It had felt like days had passed. He felt like he had ripped himself free from five pounds of duct tape. His neck which had been especially tense, was still very raw and stiff. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide open searching the floor. His pupils were constricted to the point where they were just tiny pinpoints of black against the golden brown of his irises. Ichigo shakily lifted his head up again to look at the Vampire. Ulquiorra did not look as though anything was wrong, or that anything had happened. What about his screaming? Ulquiorra didn't even notice… but what he said… Maybe... that wasn't…

"Don't worry." Ulquiorra said still looking dead. He placed his hands behind his back and whispered, "He can't."

Ichigo blinked, fixing his vision. His shoulders rose and fell with his exhausted breathing. He felt himself about to be sick and with a curt nod, and tearing eyes Ichigo turned,

_and got the fuck out of there._

* * *

Ulquiorra stared after the Werin, making sure he had completely left the room. He sighed and announced, "Well… you proud of yourself now?..."

**"_ThE BOy wAs fOOLisH…..…" _**

A voice sounded from somewhere in the greenhouse. It was a frightening, bonechilling voice that had no natural speech pattern. It was broken and almost inaudible. For some reason it gave you the visual of someone talking with a slit throat. But even through its deep guggling hiss, words somehow were formed. It was like the croaking of a frog and the screaming of an owl voicing themselves together. It was ugly. And it's only desire was to cause pain.

"Like he knew. You didn't have to be so hard on him… I could have just explained-"

**"_NO!… yOU HAvE BeCOmE ToO SOfT ULQUiorRAaaaAhahahHA!..."_**

"Just leave. _Now. _You are no longer required."

**"_ArE yOu SUure, UlQuiORRA?..AaHaAAHhahAAH! ArE yOoU SuURE LiKE LAsTt TImE! aAHHhaHGH!...WHat A GoOd JoB YooOU DiD HUh?HAHAHHHAAHHGHHA!"_**

The dark haired man turned sharply and roared_, "Shut-_UP _YOU DISGUSTING THING!_ _GO _BACK_ TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

The gurgling voice did not speak again, but merely made tiny scratching noises as though it were moving away. As the scrapings left Ulquiorra cringing, the vicious cackles only made him sneer as the thing slowly faded to the sound of rain and fog...

* * *

**Earlier that night…**

"Wait. Grimmjow." Ulquiorra called out patiently at the taller Vampire's form. The teal haired man turned to look at him, before grimacing and turning back around.

"What do you _want_?" He growled with a cracking tired voice as he continued limping forward. Ulquiorra easily strode up beside him and kept pace. He adjusted his top hat to give the other a curt, quick nod out of habit. He dodged a few other vampires as they strode through the main hall. The raven-haired man looked Grimmjow over.

His nose was taped and purple, his right arm was in a sling, and both his wrists were wrapped as well as his neck. To Ulquiorra the man's face looked like a skull, with his dark circles around his eyes and his bruised nose; all he needed were exposed teeth. Oh, there they were.

Through it all Grimmjow was smiling with the pain. His eyes were heavy and barely open, yet still shined as they always did. The way they threw about the light from the room... it wasn't a glimmer, it wasn't a sheen, but a _rejection_ of everything he saw. _Casting out the world._ And that's what gave Grimmjow that undeniablee air of intimidation. That bold beautiful courage. Because you never saw him in those eyes, never saw weakness, you only saw what he allowed. And for some reason it made you _hate_ him.

But even if that was the same... everything about the man looked very tired.

"My my, _you're_ looking as charming _as ever." _Ulquiorra laughed in a voice wrought with sarcastic laughter.

"Just get on with it. I'm busy." He growled.

"Busy with… _what_ may I ask?"

"None of your bloody business grandpa."

"… Grimmjow you're two hundred and seventy two years old…"

"Well, _guess who's 400?"_

"400 and _2... but ..._I guess you're rig-... _wait_...why are we walking this way?" Ulquiorra halted and looked around skeptically. It was only now that Ulquiorra realized Grimmjow was leading him in the familiar direction of the infirmary...

The blue haired man was becoming aggravated. He turned on the smaller man sharply, bringing their walk to a halt. Ulquiorra didn't know what was more threatening. His eyes or his ravenous smile, "You _aren't_ Ulquiorra, **I AM.** Now _shove off_. _You know_ how much I hate it when people _follow me around_..."

And with that he spun back and continued his haphazardness journey to the hospital wing. Ulquiorra could see him grabbing for his sword...

"_Grimmjow_ …you aren't really going to pick on the Cat _now_ are you? Please tell me you're corroding brain is _not_ that cluttered from _disuse!…"_

"Oh, you old _haybag. _When did you start wearing skirts and garters?..._ In public,_ I mean..." he .jested at Ulquiorra, but only smiled at the last sentence.

Ulquiorra sighed. He was growing annoyed with all the insults. Ulquiorra spoke in an almost motherly tone and said, "He's still _asleep_ Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow stopped.

"…And he's in no condition- No- _YOU'RE_ in no condition to rile now."

"Hey-"

"_Look,"_ Ulquiorra barked, cutting him off with a stern gaze, "Can we stop with the witty banter for _one_ second?"

He stepped in front of the teal-haired vampire who scoffed at him as he continued, " Grimmjow, he's _not_ our enemy anymore. We're supposed to be teaching him our ways when he's healed, not _beating the ever loving **shit** out of 'im!_"

"Maybe you just don't remember the _educational value_ of a good _ass kicking,_ Ulquiorra. I'm sure _you_ could always _use another_." Grimmjow taunted lividly as he flexed his fingers.

"Hey hey hey..." Ulquiorra placed his hand on the fist threatening him and pushed it away, "_I'm serious._ Be serious for once please."

Grimmjow's became quiet. His furrowed brows creased his forehead and his predatory gaze was still intent on Ulquiorra, but then they fell a little. He glanced down the hall where he could clearly see the infirmary doors. The Vampire said nothing. His expression became blank and unreadable.

Ulquiorra was used to Grimmjow's mysterious stares, but he always wondered what went on in that locked mind of his at those times. No matter how hard he tried to read him, Grimmjow would only get annoyed by the probbing and leave, making Ulquiorra feel like a failed pickpocket.

Grimmjow blinked slowly. A moment of contemplation seemed to pass internally within him, before he soundlessly turned and began to limp away. Ulquiorra debated whether or not to follow, but decided against it. He had already made peace with the fact that he...could never truly delve within that fortified mind. He doubted anyone could.

But he did say one thing.

"Grimmjow…"

The teal-haired man stopped.

"You know… _You're_ the one the queen chose to protect him."

The Vampire seemed to deflate at Ulquiorra's words, but he refused to turn around and show it.

"The queen still trusts you….She stood up for you… So… don't fuck it up, ok?"

The teal-haired man paused for a moment. The atmosphere seemed to darken and Grimmjow lowered his head.

"Gee... You're enthusiasm just _wells_, Ulquiorra. I'm sure you're _incredibly happy_ that she gave _me_ the responsibility... Especially since you're the one who _begged her not to._..."

Ulquiorra stiffened defensively.

_Shit, I thought I hid that! _he cussed to himself, fereverntly locking his mind. He felt a frustrated expression grow on his face, knowing Grimmjow didn't even mean to see it... he felt guilty he had.

_"Really?_... An incompetent drunk?...that's what you told her?..."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh trying to find something to say.

Grimmjow ran his free hand over his neck and shook his head before muttering, "Alright then..."

Then he fell powerfully silent. As though he sucked the sound out of the room. Although Ulquiorra did not meet him with a response, a familiar dark flush of emotion slid past his body letting the teal-haired vampire know exactly what he wanted to know. As Grimmjow walked away, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, and clenched... even though it brought him tremendous pain in doing so...

* * *

Ichigo held his aching fingers with his other hand. It wasn't enough that they were broken and wrapped, but of course he had to… burn himself or whatever. His broken ribs were beginning to bother him as well. He hoped his internal regeneration began soon.

The orange haired teen's face contorted in a Tigerian yawn. He was growing drowsy. Ichigo supposed he should find his way back to his room.

Which was... that way... uhhm... nooo... it was this way...well...actually... Uhmmm..._ shit._

Ichigo had wandered around for a good twenty minutes before coming to unfamiliar orangeish marble halls and admitting he was lost. He walked for as long as he could stay on his feet before giving up and finding a pathetic little corner to pass out in. He propped himself up on a large circular banister that kissed that ceiling, and as soon as he slid down and felt his legs press into the nice cool stone, he leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been hours now since her husband had retired to their room for the day, passing out on his stack of paper work. The hard, cold sleep of a Vampire.

_Aiz is working himself to a second death with all this_, Inari thought to herself.

The castle seemed to take a sigh with her. The stone remorsefully met her feet. The lights glowed a little brighter for her and windows darkened as she passed. It was as though the castle itself was protecting its most precious jewel.

Suddenly as she turned another hallway, she was met with a startling sight, "OH MY GOODNESS! Oh… ! God it's just that Werin! ...Oh my...!" She gasped clutching her chest. From her angle, it looked as though some random person had just gone and died on a column in the middle of a walkway. She hurriedly flit down the hall to the Werin's side. She eyed him over for a minute before sighing with relief, realizing he was just asleep.

"Silly thing... falling asleep in a place like this... now how did you get all the way out here?..." She bent down and ruffled his hair before sitting next to him peacefully. The queen sat their calmly in silence before glancing over to the sweetly sleeping lad. She seemed to ponder something, before making up her mind about her plight and crept out her hand to his temples and entered his mind.

* * *

As soon as she closed her eyes, she found herself face to face with a man composed of light. She could not see his face, only his outline. She blinked in surprise before he sighed, completely bored with her presence. He spoke out in a refined, elegant tone,

**_"Get out of Ichigo's brain you blood sucking harpy…"_**

_"Oh" _She began, her voice caked with sarcasm, "how_ charming_… You must be his…_chi_ or something right?… your accent sounds very familiar, ever been across the pond?"

**_"The proper name is Soul, Madame. Now you can stop with the pleasantries, and leave!"_**

"Why? I'm not hurting him!" Inari shouted defensively, "What are you going to do? Yell me to death? Oh _so scary!_ I'm such a bad, _bad_ Vampire..."

**_"I'm not just a ghost missy I'm THE ghost. Now get lost, I'm warning you!"_**

"Ohhh _the_ ghost. As if I'm to care..." Inari sang out rolling her eyes at the man.

**_"Oh, That's it!"_**

And with that, a fed up Zangetsu sucked the Vampire queen into Ichigo's inner world, alighting her to the top of the great expanse of rock and sky. Zan had seemingly dissapeared, and Inari looked entirely unimpressed.

"Ohhhh so you can make illusions, hmm?"

**_"This isn't an illusion! This is his inner world go damnnit!"_**

Inari looked around for a moment before kicking a rock and watching it tumble off the edge, "_How very imaginative…"_

**_"Agh! Look you silly person, I didn't bring you here just for you to make fun of my Body, this is important! You need to leave his mind _now!"**

"I was going to tell you that we are just going to study Ichigo, and he will study us…. I even said "I'm not hurting him" ... fool..."

Zangetsu seemed to mutter to himself,**_ "If you had progressed at all you would have figured it out by now..."_**

"Excuse me?..." Inari said slightly unnerved.

The man's voice took on a tone of disappointment,**_ "I was hoping you of all people, would be able to see what's right in front of you, Inari."_**

The Vampire Queen's eyes went wide and she took a moment of pause before saying, "…H-How do you know my name?..."

**_"You might not remember me, little one... But I was a very good friend of your mother's..."_**

"My mother?...You know my mother? Are...you... saying you're a _Vampire...?"_ Inari whispered, her form quivering.

.

_**"Aaaand she gets it."** _you could just_ hear_ the condescending smile in his voice as he said this.

_._

"How... can a Werin have a Vampirian spirit...? How can a Vampire even _have _a spirit! …You're _lying..._"

_**"But I am not… An'vissha Ther O'llo, vo'z sem? **_ (You know the Elder Language I'm sure?)"

"….**Sha….at tu'vissah Ther llo?** (… how… do you know The Language?)"

**_"Huu keo ni'vissah ro seshan ra Vamplust _**(Because we both know it's impossible to speak unless you're a Vampire.)"

"But… we….but we're…. we can't have a spirit…."

**_"I thought so too... but I didn't Reture as I was supposed to, and by the power of this child ...I was brought back…"_**

_"What?" _Inari hissed, eyes wide.

**"…_You really can't see his power yet can you?" _**The voice asked knowingly.

"….?"

**_"Haha... I think it'd be amusing to watch you try to figure it out… Watch him Inari. Watch him closely and maybe you'll see it. He's perfect for the role you've cast him in. But I warn you again, if anyone tries to take anything from this boy….I will not forgive them._**

**_Especially you Inari…Because you're better than that."_**

Soon the world around Inari began to shatter and quake, and Zangetsu started to fade. The red queen began to feel a horrible sinking feeling in her heart as she was being rejected from the world.

"…Please! Wait! Tell me who you are! Tell me your name!... Please!... I know who you are! I _must!"_

**_"My name?…. Inari… I don't have a name anymore…..but Zangetsu is what I am called now… you should know it well …Remember your mother, and in doing so you shall remember me."_**

**_._**

_**"Vo mor'An...**_ (I miss you)"

* * *

.

And the dream disappeared, with only the implantation of Zan's glowing form left upon her closed eyes.

Inari was left in silence. She stared at nothing at first before she got her bearings again and realized where she was. She stared at Ichigo sadly. Then she closed her eyes and sent out a call:

_Aizen, please come... Please come to me…. I need your help my Love…_

* * *

"SO….remind me again why I have to get the end with the angry tail?" Aizen asked before the long tendril wriggled and pummeled his face before going still.

"Because I am your _queen_, _that's why_." Inari said laughing as she carried the top half of the unconscious boy through the halls. They took another turn and walked past the green house, where Ulquiorra eyed them warily before giving a little wave. They continued on to the Infirmary.

"_Ai…?" _Inari prodded mentally to her mate.

"_Yes dear?" _He responded warmly, accepting the connection like an embrace. His voice a golden yellow against the black canvas of her mind.

"…_Thank you." _She gently echoed in blue.

"_I know **Kihja,**__You seem ...flustered. Your mind is so exposed tonight, so stirred." (Love/Mate)_

"_The boy's Soul, listen to what he said to me…" _As they continued to walk she replayed the whole event as recorded with her own eyes and mind. Aizen was taken aback. A Werin's Soul? Speaking to a Werin's _Soul? _What must it have been like? A mind with two voices...Strange...

Aizen frowned in thought after viewing the entire scene. He met her eyes again and thought, _"What does it mean?"_ His mind was littered with nervous swirls of purple.

"I don't know dear, but it worries me... This boy... there's something about hi-_oof!" _The Queen grunted as she ran into a dark presence. She peered over his shoulder to find a familiar disgruntled man with teal hair. She beamed and dropped her load to hug him forgetting it was a living thing.

"GHusdhud..." Ichigo unconsciously groaned.

She didn't seem to mind as she held the injured man at an arm's distance again to take him in, she started in a very excited voice, "You look-!..._.awful!" _she cringed beneath her smile.

The man frowned, "Can I just ask, _what in god's name are you doing with that mutt?_ Did you abduct him?"

**"NO!"** Aizen yelled jumpily, still holding onto the Werin's feet and staring in horror at the other half that had been dropped on the ground.

Inari sighed in a motherly tone, "I found the little thing out in the hallway fast asleep. It was adorable."

"You mean he was trying to escape?_ Yeah that's real bloody adorable!-Guhr!" _Grimmjow spat, but then grimaced as pain wracked his body so he permitted himself to silence.

"Oh he's fine... Come, open the door for us would you?" She said with a very gentle smile.

The teal-haired man rolled his eyes and started limping ahead of them as Inari bent down to pick up her disgaurded half. She frowned a little and gave a few apologetic pets to Ichigo hair, "Oh dear, I seemed to have dropped you...!"

Aizen squinted his eyes and grimaced. _How could she not even realize that?..._

* * *

"What should we do about his wandering, Love?" Aizen asked, tucking the boy in. They had finally reached the Infirmary and gotten the young Werin to bed.

"Well… I don't think his curiosity about our species is in anyway negative...I saw a burn on his fingers from the Infirmary's protection magic, and Ulquiorra is there. If he didn't feel the need to call an emergency, I'm sure they were fine... Well what do you think?"

"Well I'll go have a chat with Ulquiorra and see what happened. If everything's alright you know?... But I think we should have the hospital staff watch him a bit more... just for his own safety... until he's with his uh... _tutor..._" He said gesturing 'secretly' towards Grimmjow.

"You don't have to pretend I don't know, your _royal obliviousness._ I know you want me to look after the Werin..." Grimmjow sighed, plopping down onto a bed next to Ichigo's while he watched them, "Not that I wasn't told before, but your mental 'pig latin' is not what it used to be children. Have I not taught you anything?"

Aizen gave Inari a look before saying, "I'll... leave you too alone..." Then he took her face in his hands and became very calm before whispering, **"A'nan ka."**

He kissed her forehead lightly and then walked out of the room, closing the large doors behind him. Inari stared at his figure, eyes never leaving him as he made his way out of the Infirmary. Her gaze was misted with a veil of serenity strong enough to soothe a bull elephant. It was the kind of look you didn't very often. A look from a person who was, breathlessly, and ridiculously in love...

**A'nan ka**. The most powerful phrase in the entire Vampirian dictionary. It hailed from a sonnet, written in the age of the first Queen. The Vampirian language in itself was a mystic one. From what base it came from was unknown, but it was as old as the species itself. It was laden with magic. A strong kind of magic that had the mysterious ability, to make the user unable to lie. When a Vampire demanded the truth, the most sincere of truths. Vampirian was like truth syrum... and when someone said they loved you in it... it was a fact. Not a thought, or an idea of it, but a bonified truth. This made the words that much more powerful. But **A'nan ka**, did not actually translate to the phrase "I love you"... it actually translates to, "You are owned." Out of context this sounds strange, but it was an old custom, to say **"A'nan ka"** to someone, only you truly care for with the most intense of feelings. It was to signify that sonnet from which it came, where a simple man, wrote of his love. And it seemed to change the world. The way the Vampires viewed love. Saying **"A'nan ka"**, was like saying every marital vow you'd ever spoken- in one moment. In one phrase. It was supposed to quell fear, in the times of darkness, to give you the assurance, that you are and never will be lost. Because your soul has a house to return to. You are not free for other to steal, but you are owned like the body owns the heart. Not as a prisoner. But as a place that needs you to live.

It was a phrase that Grimmjow had never heard.

But knew well.

The Vampire sighed angrily again, his deep blue eyes staring through the Queen. She looked worried. She slowly walked around Ichigo's bed to the one Grimmjow was sitting on. She sat beside him and put her hand to his cheek. He looked at the floor.

"That looks like it hurt,** Me'lla…**"(child)

"Why is everyone commenting about my appearance lately?... And I'm almost 300. You're just passing your 50th year." he murmured looking exhausted.

He did not look at her though, as he always did, and continued to lock himself away. She withdrew her hand and said, "Yes but I'm still the 'Mother' of the Hive... I have pledged my life to look after all of you. You are all my 'children'... but... I only have so many "_**Me'llir"** _Grimmjow…" (children)

She looked at him with a smile. He sighed. She spoke again, "I know I've said this before but please, listen this time..."

Grimmjow looked into her eyes.

"I miss you…"

"Inari-"

She cut him off, "I mean who you _used_ to be... My friend, my teacher... _You know he never would have wanted this-"_

"_Inari._ _Stop._ I _don't_ want to talk about this with you. We _don't_ need to talk about this." The man threatened in a low voice.

"Well what if I do! What if I want to talk about this?"

"Can't you just leave it alone you _little shit!_ Please…! Just don't keep reminding me!" His voice was painful and angry, "Just _seeing you_, is reminder enough...! Or maybe .._.you of all people have a right to say when enough is enough…"_

"G-Grimmjow... you've... n-never called me ... something like that..." She looked at him now with profound sadness. Her heart was injured. Grimmjow had regreted it the moment he said it but all he did was tighten his jaw...,"And...don't say that, I... I am _not_ punishing you! _I have been the only one who hasn't!"_

Grimmjow just stared off into space, his jaw tight and his eyes cold. He would not answer her.

"Grimmjow…ugh…. How am I ever going to get through to you?..." She pleaded raising he hands, "Is this why you're angry? Because I'm _not!"_

He still did not respond.

"… Just... I wanted you to know I still _believe_ in you... And I am trusting you with this. I didn't want to get in another fight… I just... _Will_ you protect him Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked a little deflated, but he still stayed silent. He wrung his hands together and continued to stare at the wooden floor.

"Grimmjow, will you-?"

"_I will…" _he promised in a quiet voice.

Inari looked at him forlornly over her shoulder, " _Alright_…thank you Grimmjow…" She began moving away with a broken sigh. She stopped when she heard the teal-haired Vampire say,

"You're not... a_ "little shit"_... **Chesho**..." (mother)

She turned around fully now. Grimmjow's gaze was still glaring at the wooden floor. The Queen quickly ran to him and hugged his head and shoulders in her arms. The Vampire raised his, even his injured one that was clad in a sling, and wrapped them around her back and held her close. He felt her shake a bit with a few sobs and he rubbed her shoulder.

_"I know, I'm a bastard, I know_...** ro mayih, ro mayih**..." (it's alright, it's alright...) He whispered in his gruff voice.

She let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Grimmjow looked up into the young one's face and looked much more tired than before. Inari smiled at him with still glistening eyes. Then she slapped him.

He coughed feeling his whole face throb.

"That's for making your Queen cry." She said with a surprisingly warm smile for her actions. And then she walked out of the room.

Grimmjow had not even realized that the Queen left, until he heard the heavy door close behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling and shaking his head while adjusting his jaw. _Ahh that's my Queen._ He thought reassured.

But the reassurance did not last for Grimmjow and the Vampire's eyes gleamed painfully in the dim light. There was a calm left within the room that soothed Grimmjow's anger, and hostility.. but... still...

The man stood and was walking around the bed, when he heard a tiny murmur from the teen. He stopped and listened. After there was a long enough silence, the teal-haired Vampirian slowly walked towards Ichigo's side. He glanced him over.

The teen was sleeping soundly, cradled in his fog-ridden dreams. His chest rising and falling beneath the blanket like a heart beating within a chest. All the bandadges and shit made him look smaller somehow, like a bound ball of twine stretched tightly together...Compressed. His hair seemed somehow brighter than the last time Grimmjow saw him and it almost made the Vampire squint. Grimmjow's expression was unreadable again and he became lost in thought. A simple mundane action like ... a pulse, was a modern marvel to someone who hadn't felt his heart beat in over two centuries. He placed a hand to his hollow chest hoping to catch a phantom reverberation. But no sound came, and no sound ever would...

Grimmjow's face became plastered with a cocky smile as his mind relived the glorious fight that he'd waged with the teen, yet calling it a fight seemed to diminish it's profound power. It was a _war._ A fantastic, enthralling _war._ He looked him over. And this was the person who'd given him the most exciting battle of his life. A Werin.

Of course.

Grimmjow wanted to wake him and spar right then and there. He wanted to be soaring and punching and feeling those rattling kicks and paw slams that seemed to be the teen's specialty, but Grimmjow had to keep himself from doing as he wished. He also had to keep himself from shaking... yes, Grimmjow thought, he... already had planned to protect the firey teen. Since he'd never left his mind as soon as he'd gotten here. This Werin was _his and his alone._ No one else was going to get to bother with _his_ Werin.

He wondered... if the Werin had thought anything of him...

But all this was interrupted when suddenly from beneath the folds of blankets a strong tan hand clasped Grimmjow's wrist.

The Vampire tried his best not to jump back and hiss from the pain of having his sore wrist squeezed without warning, but eventually he relaxed. The Vampire realized that Ichigo was still sleeping like a rock while he did it. It was strange how warm the other's skin was. It was something he wasn't used to.

The boy's eyes twitched slightly and it looked as though he were about to wake up.

But then he calmed once again and his hand relaxed and slid open.

_"G...rrri...mmmjo...b...assst-tard.."_ He mummbled brokenlly, seeming to go back into a deeper dream.

Grimmjow caught the falling hand within his own and looked at it deeply, tracing the lines and bruises with his eyes.

He smiled thoughtfully, "_I'll take that as a yes..." _Grimmjow whispered melodiously to slumbering ears.

He placed the hand back upon the bed, gave one last look, and then ghosted out of the icy hollow to another night of wandering...


	9. Predators

Latest Re-vision: 2/20/12

Fun fact #1: The Fan-fic was named "Creatures Born From Tradgedy" from this chapter ^^

Fun fact #2: This is the longest chapter in the series so far! Quite a lot happens! Over 16,000 words!

Fun fact #3: I had to read through this chapter at least 10 times or more. I had to rewrite it three times due to glitches and accidentally clicking away without saving. Damn phantom mouse clicks.

Ok, I've taken enough of your time ^^ enjoy.

* * *

" Wake up you blithering _fool_…WAKE UP!" Mayuri bellowed as he violently kicked his charge out of bed onto the grimy stone below. A horrible caterwaul arose from the floor. A pitiful moan of pain.

"_Oh, shut up you…"_ He hissed as he threw the carcass he'd had in his hand down by the man's bandaged face. He fidgeted around a little, trying to find it. Dark strands of greasy hair fell to sway in front of him as he searched. Finally he shuffled around long enough to find and ravage it. Fangs stabbed into the already mutilated deer.

It was dank and pungent in the castle bowels below the unsuspecting feet of the Vampirians. Mayuri sat down on the broken stool that was in the room. Its decrepit legs splintered beneath his weight. He listened to their clamor that rumbled above his head and closed his eyes as a diseased smile spread over his features. He looked like a deranged conductor, listening to the music.

"The herd is on the move…" He sang through a breath.

Most were unaware of the existence of the catacombs and dungeons that spread under the luscious granite floors. The castle was not all it appeared to be, it's beauty only skin deep.

"You know, I _love_ this place..." He sighed. Mayuri's eyes were just glowing slits as he stared at the pipes that constricted the room like ribs, "No one knows this castle like I do...She's just a filthy whore beneath all her glamour and she loves it. And I love her… ahh tainted beauty. Innocence is just more interesting when it's stained. The way purity exposes filth... Just _lovely."_

But alas, his musings were lost on gurgles and cracks of bone.

He sighed feigning dramatically, "Why does no one have an appreciation for _philosophy_ anymore?"

After he said this, the President of Scientific Research shoved the other's face with his foot and received in response a wary hiss.

He took a moment of pause, "…Had your fill yet?"

"…Yes…Sir." A husky growl escaped the other.

"_Good. _ It's time to finish what we started... Those blood-sucking baboons up there think that they can force me to stop?- HA. What a joke. What does a half-assed project ever become? Nothing! Just wait. We'll _see_ who thinks it's fine to belittle me in front of an entire council like I'm some kind of invalid...I can't believe Aizen mated someone so... _loud..._" Mayuri hissed balling his hand into a fist at the poor taste of his friend.

The skinny man on the floor wiped his thin wrist across his mouth. He stood weakly and turned his head every which way, desperately trying to sense the space around him. The dark haired man battled with the urge to grab whatever was closest to his spine-like fingers.

Mayuri stood and towered above him, his cold eyes fixed on his struggling form. Even the man who couldn't see, could somehow still feel that familiar bite of dominance whenever he fell under those eyes. That gnawing that sent his thoughts a mess. Like leaves desperately cast on the wind. Ripped from the tree they grew upon by a ravenous invisible force. They swirled haphazardly around inside him. Maddening. Maddening. He in return smiled like a switchblade. Quick and glimmering with strife in the dark. Pure insane delight.

Mayuri grabbed him by the jaw with his bone white fingers and pressed them into his skin. The other began drawn out, whimper-like giggling.

"Hmm…" He turned his face over in his grasp, inspecting him cruely, "Your mental state still seems to be deteriorating… I can't even find _rats _in this hellhole without _affliction_…. I may only be able to work on_ you_ at the moment my _dear sightless friend_, because the others will go running to mommy if I'd even_ mention_ it..." The elated and sickening tone in his voice made him sound no more sane than his companion. Gleefully he squeezed the other's face between his powerful fingers. The other man had no more appreciation for this and began scrambling and coughing. His smile had ceased. The man clawed at Mayuri's indifferent appendages as they began to bruise his jaw.

"But I'll get to them in _some manner_… For now, I simply need to delve into what I should-" Mayuri's fingers constrained. Screaming ensued while he carried on- "and _shouldn't_ do to make my _perfect little weapons_….

…_.So let me ask you, do you _want_ this?"_

"…Y-yes! I want to be… _stronger!" _Spit flew from his snarling jaws.

"_Why?" _Mayuri wreathed.

"Because- Because I-!"

"_BECAUSE WHAT? BECAUSE… YOU… _**WHAT?"**

"_**BECAUSE I DESERVE IT!"**_

Mayuri's full, toothy smile was the kind of thing that could be classified as indecent exposure. There was something vomitus about the way his teeth glimmered in the dim light. How he showed entirely too much gum to be anything but deranged. It was a smile, that wasn't. Something that ghastly, should never be called as such.

"…._Yes_… _you do_…., " he growled through those gruesome pointed blocks, "But let me just _warn _you-" he whispered as he relinquished his grip, sending the man falling to his knees. The Vampire laid on the ground and cracked his jaw back into place and made some ungodly noise.

Mayuri began to laugh again, the walls echoed with his disturbing cackles. "Let me just warn you..."

.

"_Because this… this is going to _hurt."

**.**

* * *

Ichigo stretched upwards extending his salute to the sunny sky that was gracing his window. He knew that in a few moments, the veil of fog would slither over the orb and the sun would not be seen again until the next morning.

"Hey sun, nice to see ya again." The teen laughed.

The muscles of his back slid and pulled along his spine as he arched, like rope straining the mast of a ship to full breach. There was little pain in his movements today. The rough wounds that once blanketed his body were now nothing more than thinly laced scar tissue and little discolored lumps. The kiss of sword reminiscent of permanent lipstick on a shirt collar. Well-earned badges of honor.

Abruptly the teen winced and covered the right side of his chest with his hand. He sank from his stretch, anchored by the gravity of his sheets. He paused there. His expression one of quiet disgust.

"URRH! Fuckin' ribs- HEAL!" He shouted at them- but they didn't seem to be in the talking mood.

Ichigo's easily annoy-able ribs still seemed to refrain from regenerating. The teen relented and sighed with a frustrated scowl. His expression fell and he relaxed once more.

It was about mid-morning in the castle. The light of the sun spilled into the room and reflected off the vermillion floor- bathing the infirmary in a delicious sweet red. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling at ease to rest while the sun stood guard against any foes. That in its light no Vampire could touch him. He smiled, even with his forever-furrowed brows.

.

_Until he got hit in the face that is._

.

"OW. FUCKER HIT ME IN THE-…eye…." Ichigo yowled, holding his assaulted eye before growing very still. He didn't account for the sun being such a shitty guard.

"...Hello..." Grimmjow said emotionlessly in a gruff voice. His face was hard and no-nonsense, but showed no immediate sign of aggression.

"…Hey…" Ichigo whispered, in a little bit of a surreal tone.

The orange haired teen stared distrustfully up at the Vampire who had put him in the infirmary in the first place. But strangely, even through his distrustful expression, he adorned uncharacteristically temperate eyes as he inspected the man.

Man… Ichigo _really_ hadn't remembered beating up the Vampire's face like _that_… but as he stared, Ichigo's mind momentarily lost focus of the injuries- and focused more on the fact that this guy _pissed the ever loving shit out of him,_ in the _shortest amount of time_ anyone _ever could_. He'd never seen someone look at him quite _like that_ before. Grimmjow was _over the top_ listless, bored…so _very_ disinterested and _entirely _unimpressed. Ichigo scoffed in thought and guessed his expression was dulled because it _hurt_ too much to _scowl_.

Ichigo noticeably watched the Vampire's face twitch. Curious.

Grimmjow's nose was taped and a healing yellowish-purple. He was also sporting light, but still apparent double shiners. His forearms, neck and wrists were still bandaged, and his right arm was wrapped in a sling. He looked _awful..._

The vampire was wearing a white, well-made shirt with a high collar that jutted outwards in an unruly rebellious way. It was open partially, and exposed skin down to his collar bone. He wore a black miss-buttoned coat that was rolled up to his elbows and simple black pants and scuffed boots that rose to his mid-calf. A few familiar silver rings glimmered from his strong looking fingers. Some seemed blackened with age, some calligraphic, and crest-like. While one or two were plain. Ichigo squinted his eyes remembering where their patterns still lingered on his body... he exhaled angrily. And as before, Grimmjow's belt housed an even more familiar bandaged black sword handle. Its long metal blade that dangled behind him in shining glory. As if to remind him, "Hey Ichigo! Remember that time, when I like, _cut you?_ Yeahyyyyaaaah~! That was so_ bad ass!_! _But hey, no beef right bro?"_

Great.. now even his_ sword_ was a douchebag.

…Wait did it just call him _bro?_

Grimmjow's sly smirk widened.

A mask of annoyance finally broke over Ichigo's features, "You smell like booze." he hissed.

"Trust me, it's not nearly enough." The man murmured squinting his eyes.

"You look awful."

"Still better than you."

"Would you like to sit down? I'm afraid you're going to fall over..." Ichigo looked absoulutely exacerbated. He said this, half sarcastically taunting the man, half truthfully meaning it.

Grimmjow just groaned at him.

They just kept staring at each other with disgruntled expression.

Whenever Ichigo was around these people he always felt so _under dressed_. You know, being in basically a grandpa-esque night shirt. He drew the line at the sleeping cap they presented him with. He said _fuck that. _He was not expecting the ghost of Christmas past tonight... They did not think the joke was as funny as he did.

What were they Victorian? …he guessed that would make sense since they might be a colony from England… Most of them did have accents, so it fit. But seriously? Ulquiorra wore a _tophat_ and _waistcoat_ to _garden_…

Ichigo sighed. His eyes wandered cautiously over Grimmjow, and he had to admit….. Even if Grimmjow was not the most concerned with his appearance, even his 'sloppy' attire was still pretty classy... miss places buttons and all.

"Are you just going to lay there analyzing me all day or can we leave already?" Grimmjow taunted, finally smiling. But not in a way that was friendly.

"…To where?" The teen asked.

"Well you'll see when we get there. Christ, Nancy."

"Ok I'm up, I'm up. Shoot me for asking why some crazy ass _Vampire _wants to kidnap me!_ Damn self-preservation…."_

_"Agreed._ Damn it to hell- now get _up _ ... you know, unless it_ hurts too much~..."_ He said in a sing song rasp.

"…Has anyone ever told you, you're just a basket of _sunshine?"_ The teen spat.

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and contemplated this, "That's kind of ironic since I would burn to death in sunlight, but everyone avoids me as if I were, so... sure. I'm a basket of sunshine!"

_"...Today's just going to be _peachy_…."_ Ichigo hissed as he slapped his palm to his forehead and followed the limping Vampire out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo had been walking silently behind the taller foreboding man for a while now, staring at the wide square of his back with anticipation. As though he were about to wheel around and thrust that dangling sword between the Werin's ribs. Finish the job… He wondered if Ulquiorra had lied to him and if Grimmjow was sent here really to 'take care of him'. Ambassadorial bridge- more like Ambassadorial corpse….

He wondered if his blood were even _drinkable, _if his _saliva_ of all things was poisonous… He suddenly got a horrific mental image of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sharing 'Bloody Ichigo's' over his mangled body.

_Oh god why are they in lawn chairs? And they're laughing! Stop making that rude gesture with my arm you bastard! I'm dead, do you have no respect for people's dismembered limbs once they've died!... Does that principle really apply to people if you __**killed**__ them in the first place?...hmm...perhaps not... alright carry on with your vulgarity!...__**Ass hole.**__.. Oh what if-_

**"FOR THE GOOD HOLY LOVE OF **_**GOD,**_** SHUT THE **_**HELL**_** UP!**_**"**_

Ichigo blinked, furrowing his eye brows in confusion. He stepped back a little, becoming tense. Even the echoes of Grimmjow's bellow ground over his ears.

"….Excuse me?" Ichigo hissed indignantly.

Grimmjow's paused form, turned this time- taking the time to explain _ever _so politely to the young Werin, _"My lord!_ I thought it was a fluke at first, but you just. _Never. Stop._ _Thinking_.** Do you?**"

The blue-haired Vampire seemed out of breath, haggered. And his eyes appeared possessed by a demon. So vicious and commanding. Ichigo blinked. He couldn't respond, only shaking his head in slow, almost angry confusion. He was so lost for words. What the hell was Grimmjow even talking about?

"I know why you do it, too. I_ know_ why you talk to yourself so much- it's because you got_ used_ to it by being alone." He snarled bitterly, pointing an accusing finger at the teen.

"…wha-?" Ichigo's eyes grew wider.

"_-I can you hear you up here you bastard,"_ he hissed poking the teen in the forehead making Ichigo flinch, "You have no bloody awareness what so ever do you? Have you _always _been like this?"

"…L-like what?" He spat defensively. Although Ichigo was trying to keep calm, waves of doubt and fear began to pulse off of the teen. This was too much. All at once. Grimmjow knew this as a common reaction when someone realized a Vampire had mind reading capabilities. But Grimmjow was surprised that Ichigo did not back away- even though his thoughts became a sickly light green. The shaky slashes of fright and bewilderment were sharp and overpowering to Grimmjow's sensitivity. Flooding his mind even when he wasn't reading. Ichigo's thoughts were strangling the sense out of him. Foreign, powerful, overwhelming. Scared. Grimmjow was losing himself to them. He ran a hand over his hair as he began to calm down and tried a different approach.

"Hah..." He laughed almost in shock, "Even when you're trying to be defensive. Open as a book, aren't you?"

The Vampire ran a tired hand over his face and sighed into his fingers, "... _You're killing me right now…."_

They both stood there feeling out the other. The Werin's eyes were needle sharp and intensely angry. The Vampire stared at him through tired, heated eyes. Suddenly, Grimmjow stepped towards him, and began his tirade. His voice was stark, analytical... cruel.

" _So _tell me Ichigo Kurosaki... Age 19, lived on 6532 Front St. with your father Ishin and your sisters Karin and Yuzu- _"_

"Hey how are you-?" But Ichigo was talked over and completely ignored.

Grimmjow continued at startling speed, "Blood Type A-, Birthday June 15, Sign Cancer, your favorite color is blue, and you hate kiwis-"

"Stop-"

"Every time you rode a bus you would always sit in the third row down, left side. Always. You're a creature of habit-"

_"Stop-!" _

"My, my you really are, _aren't you?-_ You sat in the same seat in every class, carried the same amount of money every day, a dollar and a quarter, to buy the same pepsi at 2:04 everyday just before the bell to lunch rang, You listened to the same music, talked to the same people, got the same grades in every class-"

_"Please-!"_

" Always took the same route home- _ah._..and your habits ultimately led to your downfall, _didn't they?..." _ The Vampire laughed in a slow calculating way.

"Funny isn't it? So tell me, Ichigo...

Why is it that someone, so _desperate_ to escape the humdrum existence that layed out before him... Did absolutely _nothing_ different to change it... Not a _single_ thing… You are _predictable, _Ichigo... You are _doomed_ to forever return to that_ mundane purgatory _ you hate with every fiber of your being by the inescapable routines in which you trap _yourself-! _Face it, Ichigo- _You're_ the reason you hated your life. Because it was _you, _living it to its _least…."_

_"NO!" _Ichigo roared, finally breaking the stream of cruelty. The teen looked heartbroken. Shell-shocked. Eyes racked with pain and contempt.

The silence hung in the air like a wet drape.

Grimmjow didn't hate the teen. He'd practically just seen his entire life flash before his eyes... It was just... that Ichigo made him so _angry._.. by being so _unaware...so _light-hearted. For some reason Grimmjow wanted to step on that. Break it. Wake him up.

And for _some _reason… Ichigo's mind immediately ran to the sudden carnal image of the pigeon in the box, and the little boy. He didn't know why, but the scene surfaced amongst the turbulent waters of his mind. As soon as it did though, Grimmjow recoiled. Grabbing his mouth and stepping backwards as if the wind were just knocked out of him.

Ichigo's eyes immediately sought the floor and he clamped his teeth together, knowing that shitty Vampire_ saw it._ Saw the whole thing. Ichigo had never felt so… _extremely _open before. Vulnerability was not something Ichigo was used to. Not like this. No one knew that. He'd never told a soul... And now Grimmjow knew _that_ too. It was maddening. Continuing to think, and then suddenly realizing it was all flooding into the Vampire's head. How could you not feel completely naked at that moment? The teen began to shake unemotionally. Eyes becoming suddenly dead.

He gulped, feeling extremely sick to himself. Silence flooded the hall and neither non-human moved. Ichigo was on pins and needles waiting for a wise crack, a jab, something… anything… say something. Damnit… _s-say something…. please...__**say something...**_

And again Ichigo was oblivious to the fact that Grimmjow could hear that too...

Grimmjow's eyes were wide, before returning to the crisp blue slits they used to be. Just catching the slightest hint of shine from the room. He mentally analyzed the scene. The Vampire breathed out. The contempt he'd felt earlier had been sated by that…_sad_…little plea. He never got affected by shit like that before. But… that damn brain of his. Just… it was all over him, smothering his other thoughts. With that magnetizing gravity. He was forced to feel what Ichigo did. It was maddening… the teen's fear and pain, suffocated him. Ichigo may have felt at the will of the Vampire, but really, Grimmjow was at his mercy and he didn't even know it.

After the silence, the Vampire finally spoke with a worn out tone while his eyes squinting, "… I'll... just have to teach you how to fix that...some time... "

Ichigo did not follow him as he veered back to his original course down the great hallway. The teen felt so open. Helpless mentally. He couldn't do anything but stare hatefully at Grimmjow's form-_sure _that fucker could _feel it._ The fear of the unknown was starting to eat away at Ichigo. Fear of what the shitty vampire could and couldn't read. Somehow in his mind, he felt traces of the other's presence. Like fingerprints. Grimmjow was still there. As if he were wrapped around Ichigo's consciousness in a way that made his skin itch. He had no idea though, that Grimmjow was for once, being civil , and was trying with all his might to _not_ hear those loud, loud thoughts.

But alas Ichigo was afraid... and when an animal is afraid he bites.

"…Just… be glad I'm the only one you need to worry about… I'm different than the others, you know…I can… _hear more,_ I guess… Trust me it's_ not_ because I want to... " He groaned trying to put this dog down.

Before Ichigo could question him, Grimmjow added to nail in his dominance, hoping it would shut Ichigo up. Hoping it would shut his mind up as well,

"_And be glad I'm not doing this on __**purpose**_**…**... You'd know," He growled in a voice that was anything but human,

_"Because I would _**break**_ you."_

Grimmjow's mind flared threateningly over Ichigo's. A mass of blackness fled over him that was so thick it made it hard to think, and even hard to see. In a matter of moments Ichigo was blind and deaf. It felt as if someone had just clamped their hands over his eyes and it left him ringing. It was the kind of darkness that felt dangerous. That was dangerous. Tension vibrated through him. The threat he felt in that god awful place, was worse than having a saw blade whirring five inches from your face. It was terrifying. Terrifying. _But nothing was happening._ Why was he so afraid, _when nothing was happening?_ He panicked. The teen tried to shake it off, but the darkness was not around him, it was _inside_ him. _It was clawing into his mind._ He thrashed his head violently and spun around. Ichigo almost fell over, but righted himself and swayed. Ichigo, for a second was _overcome_ with fear. His hands flew to his head and clutched his temples as if his mind were going to explode.

And then he screamed.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

He found himself starring at the slick marble floors once more, as if he had always been. He just stayed there, examining it. The teen curled up into his body and held his head tighter than he had before. His arms still wrapped around his face like a shield. He watched something fall from his face. It hit the ground and he examined what appeared to be a raindrop. Then another fell with a slight 'tkh' on the smooth stone.

Ichigo's heart felt like it had died in his chest and was rotting away just beneath the skin. He repeatedly blinked, trying to get his vision to clear, but random blurs kept clouding his eyes. The teen's fingers tightened in his hair and finally the emotions just hit him. He held on and did everything in his power not to just start _sobbing_... Slowly... shakily, Ichigo shifted until one hollow eye could peek out from the protective shell his arms had become and sought Grimmjow's form. He looked so unfazed by what had just brought the teen to tears that it infuriated the teen. The teal-haired man's face was a mask of cruel nothingness.

Ichigo's gaze steadily darkened like a rising storm cloud. The decrepit emotions he had displayed just seconds earlier, had _disappeared._ Disappeared in a _threatening_ way. But then, from nothing but pure instinct- came the urge to hit back. This wasn't like him at all. Shaking in the form of someone else. Oh, the teen was afraid, he was _petrified_, but he was _furious._ Ichigo wasn't someone who let people intimidate him. The teen stood in an instant and held his head like the proud animal he was. He snarled with defiance. The pride of the animal he was, flooded his veins, overtaking his conscience with a stranggle hold.

_**How dare you.**_ The Werin spat, eyes turning to slits. His thought came came out almost indistinguishable from the voice Grimmjow knew. It was about three times lower, shook with a reverence that could shatter bone, and was absolutely_ rife with fury. _

Grimmjow's jaw tightened as his plan back fired to the point of no return.

Even though he was a stranger to this battlefield, the teen retaliated with a very _**loud, **_**angry** thought.

The next thing Grimmjow knew he was on the ground. He stretched and strained his eyes trying to make sense of the striking pain that gripped his mind. The vibration that was rocking his skull... Grimmjow had no idea how long it lasted, or what the hell made it, but he did know- _that it hurt. __Badly._ He shook his head from side to side like a dog, clawing his fingers through his mess of teal hair as if he were trying to fling off fire ants. He sprang up, scrambling to his feet and kept pummeling his head and caterwauling in agony. Finally Ichigo gave up the attack, completely oblivious to how much it would take out of him to attack someone with his brain. He collapsed wide eyed against a pillar with a low_ "oomf"._ As soon as the stabbing pain faded the Vampire turned savagely on Ichigo, blue eyes blazing, fangs of his own brandished in a snarl.

_"Why you little-!"_

He was surprised by Ichigo's sudden determination when he cut him off.

Ichigo gasped as he clung to the marble surface of the collumn, leaning his head against it tiredly so that only one amber eye could peer out at the Vampire.

_"Try it." _ The teen wheezed.

Grimmjow did not move.

"Fucking_**try it." **_ His stare became more challenging. Almost as if he wanted him to.

_._

_"Did that make you feel like a man? Did it?_ ... Ok, I admit it, Dr. Lecter!" Ichigo spat, "As a human _I was predictable!_ I was, going _no where!_ I didn't know anything about anything, and honestly_ I just didn't care!_ I _didn't._ _Care_... But _news flash you peice of shit_- **I'M NOT HUMAN...** I'm sure _you've_ done things you're not proud of, so don't act like I'm the epitome of failure! From the way you talk you've had a lot longer to make a_ fuck up_ of yourself than I have. You're already drunk and it's the middle of the morning...! How do Vampires even get drunk!_ What the fuck's __**wrong**__ with you...?"_

The Vampire actually looked... taken aback. Almost..._ hurt..._ Ichigo's proud feral gaze became thoughtful as it watched him.

The teen wheezed burying his face into his arm trying not to feel like he was about to black out. He'd become much too familiar with the sensation and promised himself he's rather barf than faint like a little girl one more time. Surprisingly, from behind him, Ichigo heard laughter. He whipped his head around to face the source.

Grimmjow was smiling mysteriously lost in his own complexities. Only moments ago were Ichigo's thoughts erratic and crippled. Like that pigeon in that box… Yet in a moment, he'd made his mind up and decided he'd rather be dead than be a victim. Such a natural sense of fight. Such dominance. He was able to handle himself and honestly... Grimmjow knew Ichigo. He knew him before he'd even talked to the teen. He didn't need to with eyes like that. Ichigo could never be broken. and this proved it.

Grimmjow liked that.

He actually started to like Ichigo for more than just his fighting skills at that moment. _Is_ _pissing someone off the only way I can make friends?..._ the Vampire thought to himself. He shook his head with a light sigh.

Grimmjow stood there calmly after Ichigo's uproar and slid his hand into his left breast pocket. He withdrew a lone stick of white and yellow. A lighter accompanied it from the same pocket and the Vampire flicked the shining metal container open in a flash. It glowed to life and Grimmjow covered it with a hand to protect the flame. The paper and tobacco ignited in a warm red glow. Ichigo felt cheated of his big moment of intimidation with this relaxed display. The teen's gaze traced the familiar crest emblazoned on the lighter's face. It was cast in the glow of the flame for a few moments, before Grimmjow flicked it closed again and returned it to the pocket from whence it came.

Grimmjow held the cigarette between his index and middle finger, making his hand look somewhat elegant as the smoke trickled past it. The Vampire cocked his head to the side with a feral grin plasstered to his face. Gray mist slithered out his nostrils as he laughed cunningly,

.

"Come here... I'll show you something interesting."

.

Ichigo's stance was unmoving. He held fast to the column, finally feeling his breathing begin to calm. The teen furrowed his brows in apprehension as if to say, "Uh-_Fuck no crazy ass."_

.

_**Come to me. Now. **_ Grimmjow said in a clear and commanding tone, still in awe of that fight that seethed from the Werin.

_._

Ichigo couldn't help but flinch as the Vampire entered his mind. He rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the awkward feeling of having someone else besides Zan in his brain. It felt like when a stranger came into your room and stared around at the mess around the floor and all your shit and just stood there. He was totally fine with it but you were a bit ashamed of yourself for letting someone see this deplorable state. Both of you just kind of staring around the room hoping dirty socks or soda cans could possibly start a conversation. They didn't. Maybe Ichigo would get used to him.

The teen searched the Vampire's eyes. After a few moments he accepted the fact that the presence was non-threatening and he lowered his guard.

Somehow Grimmjow's presence felt as if it was swirling all over him, pulling him forward. Giving him the sensation of moving. Ichigo was intrigued with the amount of influence you could have over someone. He gently waved the tide away with a flush of imagined wind. Surprisingly it went away as he wanted and had to stop himself from outright smiling at the ability.

Ichigo inched over to Vampire in a tentative dance.

He stood inches from the man now, eyes flicking between Grimmjow's hypnotizing gaze to the glowing end of his cigarette. Smoke billowed around Grimmjow as he held it between his teeth, becoming suddenly void of expression.

The Vampire was hard to stare at continuously. The blue of his irises were devastating. Then, Ichigo couldn't bear to look away anymore. And again, although Ichigo felt at his mercy, it was really the blue-haired man who felt like the one being examined for once.

Grimmjow's large hand drifted to Ichigo's face, trailing up to the teen's forehead. Ichigo kept still against better judgment fluttering his eyes as a chill ran through him. But he steadied his gaze to prove he wasn't afraid.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, cigarette bobbed slightly between his lips. The teen felt something shift this time in their interaction. The fingers of Grimmjow's outstretched hand began sliding into Ichigo's hair.

The Vampire filled his mind with nothing but the depth of his voice and whispered, _Now let me in..._

...Ichigo's entire body went numb as he felt those sweet fingers carry with them a veil of serenity over his senses. Ichigo's eyes fell and became gentle, void of any consciousness.

It was Grimmjow, it was all Grimmjow. There was nothing else.

Those fingers were the only things keeping him connected to this world. All his fears were being drawn away as the hand slid over his head. Being pulled along like struggling fish in a net. Then they were gone. Dragged away to some foreign shore, across the great expanse of salt and rock.

And he almost cried from the sudden peace. His eyebrows knit upwards. Just absolute nothing… the stillness, the relief. It was incomprehensible. It left him breathless and ridiculously happy.

His eyes focused again and Grimmjow snapped into view as he had moments earlier in the Infirmary. He looked back at him with a similar expression of calm.

Halfway between hypnosis, halfway between thought bridge, Grimmjow had flushed the panic from Ichigo's mind, almost like a shot of Dopamine. Grimmjow cocked his head slightly, gaze soft. The kid was staring at him in such a tender, wistful way he thought he'd fallen asleep on his feet. His exhales had turned into soft, yet intimidating Tiger-like chuffles. Grimmjow couldn't help but get caught up in the infectious tranquility from that lingering bridge as much as he tried to defy it.

Quickly Ichigo came back fully. He blinked and shook his head. He looked around to different parts of the room, moved his shoulders as though he just woke up from a deep sleep. The most irenic feeling clung to him, and he looked very aware of his surroundings...

…_Thank you._ Ichigo said in a warm, authoritative voice. Finally meeting Grimmjow's gaze full on.

The Vampire said nothing, just searched the kid with his cigarette clenched between his lightly parted teeth and lips. The only thing that moved on him besides his eyes, was the smoke flowing around him. He examined him with that crystaline gaze like he was trying to figure the teen out. He furrowed his eye brows, disappearing behind that cross visage once more. He turned and walked away back down the hall again, trying to shake off that dopey shroud on his mental capacity.

Ichigo smirked watching him go, and followed without question.

* * *

It'd been an hour or so since Grimmjow had first fetched him. Most of the time they'd spent together had been in silence after the altercation. But it was actually quite relaxing. Ichigo wasn't being ignored, so that was something.

They had just walked into a grand main-hall where there sat a large, two path stairway that led to a second floor above. This cavernous room seemed to connect to many different corridors and walkways throughout the castle. At the end of the stairs hung an ancient portrait of a woman in black. Her hair was rich and as ebony as the dress that hung around her shoulders. The only thing that seemed out of place for the stunning piece of art, was the fact that her eyes were the most vibrant shade of red you'd ever seen. They put the very breast of a cardinal to shame... an no matter where you stood, she seemed to always being staring straight at you...

In the center of the vaulted ceiling hung a magnificent chandelier that illuminated the floor in a yellow glow. You could see the shadows of the strands of glass that connected to each branch of a candle-like light sway upon the floor. It was something Ichigo had never seen before. He gazed up at it with whimsy hearing the tinkle of the shimmering spectacle as the Vampire shut a door behind them.

"Well, this is the Main Hall." Grimmjow announced, "This is the largest entrance in and out of the Castle."

"Are we going outside?" Ichigo asked a little too quickly than he meant. He coughed trying to contian his excitement. There were the huge black doors, right there in front of him that led to freedom...

_"I __**saw**__ that..." _ Grimmjow laughed, "Still pining for escape, hm?... You know, you're free to leave whenever you want. Nothing's keeping you here." The man replied with a wave of his hand, "I just hope you fancy snow... I mean a lot of snow... _Blizzards."_ he stressed the word.

"The only reason why we got you here in a few days was because they **shuun-**ed us here. That's almost the travel of sound."

"Shuun-ed?" Ichigo asked squinting his eyes. For some reason he was just unable to make the word sound like Grimmjow had. There was something about it he couldn't grasp.

"Vampirian for sprint. Werin outweigh us in brute force, but Vampires are more adept with _speed."_

"So..." Ichigo sighed tiredly, "If I went out there right now... Travel would take...?"

"Week and a half."

The Werin groaned.

"Plus you'd be helplessly lost. You'd have no clue as where to go from here... I mean by all means, if you'd rather breave the elements than god forbid- learn something. Be my guest. If not, then come on. I've already showed you the Library, the Council Room, and most of the West side... but I still need to show you the Dining Hall and..."

Ichigo cocked his eye brow as he trailed off.

"Well anyway," He said picking up where he left off, "Come on..."

"Grimmjow?" The teen murmured thoughtfully watching him transcend the stairs.

The Vampire limped slowly up another before replying an annoyed, "Yes?"

"...So you're my tutor right?"

_"My, I better be careful of you."_ The man jested through a snarky smile.

"No I mean it." Ichigo said with a curious face, "So you've got to answer all my questions right?"

The Vampire did not respond only rolling his eyes towards the cieling and groaning. The Werin took it as a yes.

"Well, I have a question," the teen announced.

Grimmjow turned to him with a raised eye brow. Ichigo stood there like he was Sherlock Holmes suddenly figuring out a fantastic mystery.

With an unflinching, anticipatory amber glare he asked, "... Why did you come there that day?"

The Vampire stared at him.

"You know," The teen assured him, "Why did you come to the lab?..."

The Vampire remained silent. Giving him that cold piercing gaze.

"...I just wanted to know is all." Ichigo shrugged.

Grimmjow snorted to himself. The teen waited for a response, but he was just waved off. Maybe... he hand't been... and it was just something Ichigo made up in his delirium. He shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment and muttered, "Never mind. _My bad..."_

The Vampire closed his eyes and turned back to his plight with the stairs. As he began to climb them himself, Ichigo couldn't help but feel... a little let down.

* * *

As Grimmjow and Ichigo walked down a familiar hallway, the teen realized they were coming up to the greenhouse and jogged ahead of the Vampire. He'd just seen a few more sites around the Castle and was happy to see something he already knew. Honestly, he was horrible with direction. He had forgotten where most of the places he'd just been to were, knowing if he had to find them again himself he'd be hopelessly lost. But if you asked him where the Green House or the Infirmary were, he knew that!

Ulquiorra was meandering around the fog-encased, glass garden yet again. He had not heard the pair walk in.

_Hey Ulquiorra! _ Ichigo thought at him.

The Vampire was lost in his work and did not respond.

_Ulquiorra…? _ The teen asked with a bit of frustration.

After loosening some soil around a tree, and turning to find a specific shovel, the dark-haired man finally noticed the both of them. He was still as if he were a leaf bug trying to blend in with his habitat. His eyes showed some surprise, but were mostly the same inquisitive pools of green.

"Ahhh Cat, Grimmjow, hello... How long have you been there? Oh, _how's your first day going?_" he asked rather cheekily for such an unemotional person.

Ichigo frowned, "Ugh, damn did I not do it right?" he mumbled out loud, but more in Grimmjow's direction.

"Do what, Cat?" Ulquiorra asked with a blink.

"The mind-speaking-thing you guys do."

"...Ichigo... what are you talking about?" He said in a more curious tone of voice. His eyes flew to Grimmjow's. But the blue-haired vampire did not respond, proceeding to look at something else.

Ichigo looked entirely confused, "Vampire telepathy…"

"…Ichigo…didn't this _fine _chap tell you?" He strung the words along musically with a tone of sarcasm, but it was blatant enough in his expression.

"Tell me what?..." The ignorant teen asked.

"Why…It's a long…_long_ well-known fact that vampires-"

"_Well_ _it's __**nice**__ to see ya Ulquiorra_-but it's _time_ to go- _**Ichigo.**_" The blue-haired man _told_, rather than asked.

"That vampires what?-_Stop pushing me you bastard_…" Ichigo murmured with furrowed brows.

"_**Now.**__ " _Grimmjow commanded sharply.

Even though the growl to Ichigo was intimidating, the teen continued without any reckoning of it, "That… Werin and Vampires can't speak together?..." he yelled as he was being pushed halfway out the door.

The blue-haired man shot him a death glare and became still. He lowered his hands from the other's shoulders and Ichigo walked around Grimmjow. He didn't stop to take in the other's expression and walked up to the rail of the balcony again. When Grimmjow had stopped moving, Ichigo took it as proof that he'd hit the nail right on the head. He looked around to both of the Vampires in the room.

The Werin's face darkened to a mask of disbelief, "What…? Is that... true? _No you've gotta be kidding me-_ Because Grimmjow and I-"

"_Ichigo shut up!_" Grimmjow snapped to the other.

The orange haired teen looked at him hard at first pissed off- but after seeing the other's desperate expression Ichigo looked like he got slapped. A wave of regret passed over him. A familiar voice interrupted this exchange.

"_Grimmjow_… is not the one you should base Vampirian assumptions off of…." Ulquiorra mused glancing between the pair with intrigue. He hesitantly turned back to his dead plants. He looked at them with disdain, until eventually deciding to just dumb the entire watering can over all six of them. He sighed lightly as he did this.

"Er weiß nicht, was er spricht." (He doesn't know what he's talking about.) Grimmjow announced suddenly in a harsh startling German. Ichigo was completely thrown off by the language shift and felt like he was missing out on an entire conversation. The only word Ichigo could identify in that entire sentence was 'nicht' which meant no... he_ thought..._

"Oh don't come at me in _that_ tone, you silly _Kraut_." Ulquiorra reprimanded him in a motherly tone of voice before continuing, "You must be _quite_ agitated if you're speaking in German. My, dare I say, I'm what you might call _concerned."_

"Nein ich bin nicht! Ich will nur nicht das Kind, mich zu verstehen." (No I'm not! I just don't want the kid to understand me.)

"Oh _please,_ if that were true you could have just said it in _Vampirian._ I know you, my friend, and I know that German is your _lynch pin."_ Ulquiorra scoffed folding his arms.

Grimmjow threw up his arms, practically pleading,_ "Verdammt! Sprechen in Deutsch!"_ (Damnit speak in German!)

"Speak that filth? I'd rather walk backwards off a train." A light seemed to go on in the man's green eyes and he smiled before proposing, "Loqui mallem non intelligatur lingua dici ebrius." (I would rather speak in a language that isn't meant to be spoken inebriated)

"...You're a right git, you know that?" The teal haired man sneered squinting his eyes in contempt as the twat spoke Latin.

"Afraid so..." Ulquiorra whispered feigning a far off, dreamy expression as if he were reciting Shakespeare.

"Oh, _que diriez-vous français?" _(Oh, how about French?) The sleek black haired man cooed elegantly behind a hand.

_"You know I hate French!"_ Grimmjow hissed with a hilariously angry expression.

"Hey,_ I have an idea."_ Ichgio announced in annoyance bringing both men out of their conversation, "Let's all speak in _English!_ _Novel concept!_ Hey, you know what else sounds nice? Having my damn questions_ answered._ What language do I need to use for that! German? Fine! Ich liebe DICK!"

Ulquiorra snickered, "Ichigo, that means _I love you."_

"I don't care!" The teen said in exacerbation and threw his hands up into the air, practically whacking Grimmjow in the face before continuing, "I still got to call someone a dick and confess my deep awkward man-feelings of love for both you _jack asses_ so I say I've won!"

Ulquiorra erupted in laughter while Grimmjow continued looking cross.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed upwards in confusion. He looked away from Grimmjow, unable to take that disappointed glare. The teen focused back on Ulquiorra and mumbled, "What I was trying to say was... that... he..."

"_He_. Is a VampX, darling, remember? And VampX's have unique enhanced abilities- Anything more than surface telepathy is something beyond a normal Vampire, even beyond _me_ and I've got 200 years on him..." Grimmjow's mind locked almost instantaneously at the comment and Ichigo noticed. The ever present mist of Grimmjow's presence had disappeared…

"But for Grimmjow... And of course the Queen... well, I'm sorry but I can't go much further into detail forgive me. I'm not a _gossip."_

Ichigo looked a little deflated.

_**"Really I couldn't tell."**_ The blue-haired Vampire hissed. Then he grumbled under his breath, _"Scheiße Kopf..." _ (Shit head).

The dark haired man turned to him with the the sweetest smile and whispered, "Va te faire enculer." (Go get fucked up the ass).

Somehow Ichigo had the sneaking suspicion that that smile was probably _not_ a good one... whatever he said... in french? Christ these two were mega-lingual. He guessed that came in handy over the centuries... you had all the time in the word to learn of course...

Ulquiorra laughed airily and cocked his head to stare only at Ichigo now, "Well Cat, your den mother seems to not want to share you this evening. We'll talk again soon. And don't worry Jaegerjaques your secret is safe with me… My how interesting… The pair of you. What a perfect combination." Ulquiorra ended that with a pleased 'hmph'.

Grimmjow's stare intensified but he made no sound. Ichigo looked concerned but he honestly had just been curious... had he upset him?

The teal-haired Vampire swiftly walked out and Ichigo swung instinctively right after, but not without a look or two back to the top hat wearing gardener. He waved timidly as the man disappeared from view and was met with one of Ulquiorra's.

Grimmjow and Ichigo fell back into a regular step pattern. Ichigo rubbed his shoulder awkwardly as a silence settled over the pair. Ichigo's brows knit upwards as he stared at the back of the head of the exacerbated Vampire. Ichigo weakly tried to prod Grimmjow's mind. But was thrown back out with violent force.

Grimmjow fumbled angrily in his pocket for a cigarette and lit it with the lighter he'd take out seconds earlier. He held it between his fingers and breathed in, exhaling smoke through his nose.

"You're _dismissed_, Werin._"_ The way he snarled that, you'd think you just spit in his face. Ichigo's brown eyes shined with apologetic frustration and he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Ichigo watched the other's form limp down the corridor, and for a moment was truly about to turn back and simply talk with Ulquiorra for the day... but...

The teen turned back over his shoulder. His eyes traced the Vampire's figure. Slowly.=, he began to inch forward, trailing a good length behind the man. Ichigo was taking the risky gamble of following a man... who did not want to be followed...

But maybe _needed_ to be...

* * *

Grimmjow had been trammpling for... _twenty minutes..._ Ichigo thought morbidly to himself.

He hadn't yet worked up the nerve to approach the agitated being. He'd followed him up a few flights of ancient stairs that smelled of damp dust and disuse. Ichigo noted that the steps carried only one set of foot prints. He wondered if they usually did. As he trekked up them, he got the strange feeling that by leaving his own, somehow he was stepping into a domain where he was not allowed... but Ichigo went anyway.

For some reason...

The teen just couldn't leave the man alone.

He'd followed him up even darker passages, taking odd turns and even more stairs... and then suddenly he found the man standing in cavernous circle room. The teen had been sitting there in the stair well, simply walking around in the grey light of the natural sky light. Snow drifted down around him in a stunning clash of such a furious man, and such comforting haze.

"_So..." _Ichigo whispered rising from the depths of the darkness that had hid him. He stood there for a few moments awkwardly, waiting to see Grimmjow's response. Sll the man did, was stop walking and give him his, very surprised undivided attention.

"I...I'm sorry for whatever I've done. Can ...I ask why you're so pissed off?..." Ichigo asked finally, walking gracefully to the middle of the floor coming to stand just outside the light of the sky light.

"Well," The Vampire spoke tiredly with a bite of dominance, "I just don't need you to go around screaming my personal... quirks to the entire world. That's all."

"But Ulquiorra's your friend... and he's certainly not the whole world-"

_"Ichigo."_ He countered, voice suddenly harsher. He did not say anything after that, but he did not need to. Ichigo sighed and furrowed his eye brows. Against his better judgement he spoke again.

"But... about what? How was I supposed to know something like that? It was an honest slip of the tongue... one I'm _still_ in the dark about... Why didn't you want Ulquiorra to know you can hear me?... Why_ can_ you hear me at all?"

Grimmjow looked him in the eyes, then glanced away and scraped his foot over the stone floor beneath their feet. It was a massive circular room. The sound seemed to bounce off the arch ways and carved interlocking patterns of circles and stars that laid above them. The gentle gurgle of a fountain echoed off the vast catacomb walls as the snow gently fell into it. Pillars of stone, rose to the ceiling in threes around the cavern like jets of liquid granite. The room was veiled in a cool shadow of blue-gray, except for the center where the fountain rippled brilliantly in an open air sky light, refracting cloud covered light every which way. The snow slid silently from the sky light and fluttered into the pool where they gently dissolved in the water. There was no one else there, not a soul. Nothing but the rich smell of stone and the lapping of water.

"…So... where are we?" Ichigo asked faintly, his eyes spanning the saintly-still vaulted room.

"This used to be a kind of church. But after a while, we just stopped believing in, God."

"Huh, so did I..." Ichigo murmured wistfully. He kicked a rock to send it scuttling across the stone floor.

They listened to the trickling of the fountain for awhile. The shimmering brass lion in the center of the water was scored with deep rippling muscles on its back and legs. It's eyes were filled to the brim with savagery and determination. As though it were in the middle of a glorious battle. Its face was a flood of passion and viciousness so intense it made Ichigo tingle with the longing to fight. The instinct to protect himself from another large cat. The beast held its mouth agape, forever spilling water out onto a large flat pool. To Ichigo's surprise as the coldness of the room, steam rolled from the waters as they slid over the side of the black basin on which it stood.

The Vampire leaned his head back, and stared at the tender white flakes that fell from the sky. They clung in his wild hair and filled his eyes with an unfamiliar gentleness. Like he was in awe of it... A wistful kind of awe.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow with a mysterious expression, then looked at the clouded snowing sky as well, he smirked, "I guess for Vampires… you stop believing in a God, when you become one."

Grimmjow looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He was still. Steam rose ominously from his slightly parted mouth.

"When you become a Vampire...you don't become a G_od, Ichigo..." _ Grimmjow whispered, " You just become evidence that there _isn't_ one..."

Ichigo's facial expression became subtly unsettled before the Vampire continued," If humans excepted a God that made Vampires, Vampires that rise from the dead, live without heartbeats and hunt and kill them in the thousands- people would either abandon the church all together or pathetically pray for salvation." He turned his hand over eloquently in the air. The movement made the snow churn around it like a little river of white in the air. Taking odd spins and turns as Grimmjow spoke matter-o-factly.

Ichigo crossed his arms, feeling the bite of the cold now, before saying, "...They feed off God, you feed off them. And the cycle continues. Everybody feeds off _somebody_ eventually."

"Hmm..." Grimmjow grunted, sliding his fingers through his slick blue hair. His mind was still blocked from Ichigo's.

"...Well... about Ulquiorra... " The teen said seriously again, catching the Vampire's attention, " Whatever happened in there... I'm sorry..."

Grimmjow said nothing and turned to look at a wall. Waves of annoyance still rolled from him, and his mind was shut up tight. The teen sighed and deflated a little, before remembering something. The Werin gave a cat-like smile.

_"Don't make me do it~."_ Ichigo sang, raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjow's eye slid to give him a questioning and wary glance. He sounded too much like Ulquiorra then...

_"You better not make me do iiiiit~."_

"Ichigo whatever you're gonna do I'm really not in the mood-"

"Oh, it's too late, chum."

"Do what, son of a bitch!"

Ichigo made another thought bomb. But this time, although it was strong, was sad and spun out like a dramatic violin solo. An over the top melody of regret, and sorrow was force fed into Grimmjow's still fortified brain. Although he could block Ichigo from hearing him on the _outside_, he couldn't mute his reception to the Werin's own thoughts coming _inside._

There was real regret mixed in there, but Ichigo was blowing it out of proporition like he just _killed somebody_. For Grimmjow it was like having a rope coiled around his head and slowly pulled until it started crushing your skull. It broke his attention and made him feel nothing but painful remorse as his punishment. Ichigo made a false expression of utter devastation, shaking his head slowly back and forth in dismay and making sobbing noises like a complete jack ass.

Now you may think this comical, you may even laugh thinking of such a face, such a situation. But unfortunately, this is not how Grimmjow reacted.

_"GOTT VERDAMMT!" _ (God damnit)

And with that Grimmjow grabbed the teen by the scruff of his collar and shook him like a rag doll. Ichigo felt his rib begin to bother him and placed his hands of Grimmjow's trying to get him to stop.

He did, but still held him in his grasp while he roared, "_FUCK_, I am so _SICK_ of your _ATTITUDE! Do you think you own me!_ You think we're friends? _WELL WE'RE NOT!_ You just have to push my buttons, don't you! Buttons I've never even had pressed before! _You think it's funny that you can ruff me up like that?_ _You think you're tough? Huh?_ Well have a _bloody go!_ Get free, _I dare you. GET FREE_ AND TRY THAT SHIT _AGAIN._"

The teen just stared at him with shock riddled eyes, his fingers shaking around Grimmjow's hands. He did not try to pry them off, he didn't even_ breathe._

A deep rumble rose from Grimmjow's throat as he spoke, _"You're pathetic."_

The teen's entire body relaxed in one decisive moment. The Vampire furrowed his brows in confusion.

_"Grimmjow." _

All he said was his name, but did not continue any further. The shaking in his fingers began to ebb.

_"What?" _Grimmjow spat.

Ichigo was patient and waited for many moments to let the Vampire become acclimated to silence before deciding to speak again. No activity passed in the midst of that tense moment except the snow. The white frost that clung to the boy's rich orange hair and shoulders. The Vampire was scanning his eyes savagely, daring him to try and refute himself but Ichigo looked back with reserved grace. His eyes held no smidgeon of fear, or pain, or anger... Just of understanding. In a quiet voice, so calm and tender it was almost frightening, Ichigo whispered,

.

.

**"...**_**Grimmjow..."**_

_._

_._

This time, the name was stressed in a way that left _profound_ silence in its wake...

For every connotation, of saying someone's name... it didn't enter under any the Vampire knew. And that was saying something.

It wasn't a title. It wasn't a label. It wasn't to grab the blue-haired man's attention. It wasn't accusatory or violent. And it was not a dirty word...

It... was the way he said it... like he was saying an entire conversation's worth in one word. And he looked like he knew it.

Ichigo was looking right at him too. Not relinquishing his gaze for _even a second._ And it was the _way_ he looked at him… Without _any_ hostility towards the other. Even after shaking him... Continuously getting angry at him and losing his temper. For being cruel. For being hostile. And despite it all...

Maybe even _because_ of it all...

He still looked at him like that.

.

The teen saw him in a way that made him feel as though he had never been seen in his _entire life_ ...until that moment.

.

Calm crept over Grimmjow. A connection was made in that moment of an otherworldly understanding. Where words didn't need to be said. Some kind of unexplainable knowledge passed between them. An apology. No, two apologies.

Even in the shining, guarded eyes of Grimmjow. Even through his attempt to stay angry, all he looked was haggard from that sweet tone. He looked wise. So very wise in those moments. The beautiful tortured look of someone who knew too much about the world. Secrets no one could fathom. Things no one would want to. Someone who knew too much...

Grimmjow blinked and let out a breath, lowering the teen back to the floor. Ichigo felt his bare feet gently slide back onto the marble.

Grimmjow stared at his hands that were still clutching the teen's collar. Slowly they slid from the fabric and it fell to the hands of gravity as it did moments before. His arms hung heavy at his sides.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ichigo mumbled looking at Grimmjow's chest. He was... extremely embarrassed at his own behavior. And completely unsure of how to even act around Grimmjow. The Vampire didn't need to read his mind to know that. Or to feel it himself.

Grimmjow's brows deepened, "…I'm the one who's been attacking you all day you _idiot."_

"Yeah, but you did it 'cause you were in _pain_… "

Grimmjow let out a grumble.

"I know what it's like to lash out..." The teen said rubbing the back of his neck. After a few moments of trying to think of what to say he looked up into his face and continued,

"So... I'm sorry… _again..._...I was dumb for not thinking about it_… _I…uh...I know we aren't friends...I shouldn't treat you like that. I'm just kind of... used to Werin. Not Vampires. I thought being like that would... somehow make this whole situation more..._not_...awkward."

He added the last with a little laugh. It wasn't the funny kind though... Grimmjow heard a soft tone of sadness in Ichigo's thoughts. Loneliness. As delicate and careful as pressing one of the highest keys on a piano. Vibrating gingerly with a ripple of sound so ghost-like others might have missed it… but no, not Grimmjow.

It was lonely here for Ichigo in the castle. No one to talk to all day except Ulquiorra- and that was if he could even get out of the Infirmary at all. He barely saw Jinta and Ururu either, and they were his personal guards. They mostly stood around outside. He was being held there by the staff longer than they probably should have, just to keep him confined. At the time Aizen said it, Grimmjow had thought it was a good idea. But maybe it wasn't. The Vampire hadn't taken into consideration that...it was lonely in that room… So… **lonely.**

Grimmjow saw the image of Ichigo staring up through the window of the Infirmary. It's long, cold appearance towering over the lost Werin. All the beds were empty. And there was nothing to do but watch the fog.

Seeing it through Ichigo's eyes gave new vision to it. Sickening and ominous to him… a saving grace to hundreds. Ichigo curled up, lowering his head to his knees. Such a strange position for the obnoxious loud mouth teen. Ah yes, this was the scene the music had been coming from. The scene that could be seen everyday, and not just in a memory. Every note he played, every striking melody held a bitterness Grimmjow had not realized before. It captivated him with its deep lament.

He understood all of it…in spades. But the only difference, simply, was that Grimmjow was used to it. And Ichigo… was not.

But worse of all, watching him become more and more miserable with every passing Vampire. His eyes calling out to anyone who walked by. But they were met with no acknowledgement at all. It hurt._ It hurt Grimmjow._

Ichigo's voice brought him back to the present, "… It must be painful… all the time. You can't turn it off, right? Day in, day out… That must be why you avoid people. To not hear everyone like this... like you can hear me..."

"…Not …quite." Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked up at him soundlessly. The blue-haired man made eye contact with him and assured, "I mean, you're right...but you're wrong about one thing... I can't hear everyone like I can hear you."

The teen gave a subtle tired smile, "Is that because I'm a Werin?"

"No." Grimmjow replied. He was speaking in little more than a deep whisper now. The magnitude of the stillness in the vaulted chamber pressed heavily upon the moment. Although the air was chilled Grimmjow could not feel it at all.

Ichigo was thoughtful and asked in a wisp of a voice as well, "Then why?"

"…I don't know" he almost laughed, "_You're just so damn loud_... you drown me out."

.

"That must be scary." Ichigo said with a pure and analytical tone.

.

Grimmjow met his gaze.

"Well, it would scare _me_…" he sighed closing his eyes and combing his fingers through his hair. He had turned and started to slowly step towards a bench a few feet away. "Not having control over what I saw… It... scared me today when you saw some of the things you did... I'm still… afraid to think things… It makes me feel weak when you see those moments… but now I'm more afraid that when I do, I'll be troubling you with them."

Ichigo sat of the stone and laid his back against the pillars behind him. He watched fountain and the snow.

"But to not be able to stop yourself from seeing them. To… follow the string to the ball of yarn so to speak… To even imagine that that's just as involuntary as _breathing._ Oh my god what a _nightmare._ I couldn't handle it. And not only that, but if you're in a crowd of people… Do you hear everyone at the same time? Your mind must split in opposite directions continuously... Seeing the secrets of _all_ those around you…** Sometimes it's just better not to know… ** When I say this, don't take it the wrong way but... I just... feel so _bad_ for you.._.really_..."

Grimmjow slid his hands in his pockets and digested this with a pensive look. He felt relaxed somehow. His thoughts had become so peaceful.

_Ichigo's mind_ was being so peaceful... _Ichigo... _Grimmjow hadn't realized before, but... it was the teen. Ichigo was _purposefully_ thinking soft, gentle things to help him. That he was trying to ease his burden... Did he know how merciful that was?... Grimmjow had… never been treated that way before. Especially not by almost a complete stranger. Few knew about Grimmjow's heightened capabilities, and those that did stayed away from him, fearful of him out of almost anyone out of the castle. Most of the time out of spite Grimmjow used his ability to burn every bridge he could find. They were all the same. They all were afraid. All of them somewhere in their hearts...

And for someone to be doing this was… the most _considerate_ thing you could ever do for a person like Grimmjow. He didn't need expensive trips, or extravagant gifts, or material wealth... But this... this was sincerely kind.

Grimmjow nonchalantly strolled over to the teen. He was smiling with his eyes closed and his face still turned to the floor. He knelt in front of the orange haired teen. He searched his eyes before his fingers reached up and suddenly took the Werin's hand. Ichigo's face went dead serious. Grimmjow had to stop himself from laughing at that shock. The attempts at serenity had jumped the track a bit but Ichigo desperately tried to drive it back on course. That made Grimmjow smile more.

The Vampire's hands were colder than his, but that was normal for the teen. He always ran hot. Ichigo didn't know what to make of it. The teen felt... something, though. It was a sense of Déjà vu. Like this had happened before. Like it happened all the time. What did that mean? It wasn't... really that he was surprised by Grimmjow's mysterious actions, but more surprised by how _normal_ it made him feel. It was a feeling that was so familiar, it was unfamiliar. The teen almost wanted to punch himself.

Ichigo continued to stare intently at the Vampire, feeling the hand's chill as it glided to his broken fingers. His eyes were soft. As he rolled the hand over in his own he stared at the burn on Ichigo's fingers. Startling blue eyes peeked at the teen. He wore a mysterious dark smirk. Apparently this is what he'd been looking for. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief in knowing this. But that relief faded pretty quickly...

"How did you ever get _this?"_ The Vampire cooed.

Ichigo nervously cleared his throat and said, "Uh well... it's uh, kinda hard to explain..." Suddenly the teen rememebered the vicious phantom attack that had plagued him in the greenhouse. Just remembering made him clench. Grimmjow felt it across their thought bridge like a kick in the head. He let out a deep sigh and gently let the hand fall out of his grasp. He brought his fingers up to his throbbing skull and began to massage it.

Ichigo groaned slapping his palm to his forehead feeling retarded. Grimmjow waved it off, making the teen feel better. The Vampire slowly inched over and sat beside the teen on the stone bench. For a few moments they continued to watch the dancing light of the fountain ricochet around the cavern. Next to him, Ichigo heard the familar tink of Grimmjow's lighter as he sparked a cigarette to life. He put it back and held the cigarette out in front of him as he coughed out a bit of smoke. He'd inhaled a bit down the wrong pipe. Ichigo laughed at him and the Vampire couldn't help but laugh too. Ichigo thought it was strange to think smokers still got choked up every so often. As he dabbed the wetness from his eyes due to the stinging in his throat, he leaned back.

They settled down again before Grimmjow said something in a very thoughtful voice, "You know… I, enjoy the way you speak... I mean, here." He said tapping the side of his temple.

"Your accent." he said.

"…That I'm not English?" Ichigo asked.

"Not that," he laughed, "...I meant the way you think. Everyone, has an accent to the way they _think_…"

Ichigo felt a rich shiver. He couldn't help but become swept up in those strange foreign words. The words that made strange foreign feelings.

"How you dash from absurdity to absurdity, then contemplate something with a rather surprising amount of depth... Color. Noise. Feeling. So much of everything, really... The way you think. It makes me laugh. It makes me think about things I've...become numb to honestly... I like that."

"…_So,"_ Ichigo said giving him an indignant sarcastic look, " Why did that give you the desire to,_ oh I don't know_- _**mentally scar me for life?**__Never gonna forgive you for that you know..."_

The Vampire sighed and rubbed his temples"... For the very reason you turn down the volume on a telly. You're loud. Louder than anyone I've ever met...You come through so much,_ I_ get lost. It's entertaining, but I have to _keep my head._ What I could most equate it to was the sensation you feel when you're first starting to get drunk."

_"Admitting you have a problem is the first step, I'm really proud of you."_ Ichigo whispered like a jackass. He was trying so hard not to laugh.. The Vampire snorted but continued as if he never heard him,

"_As I was saying-_ That while the intoxication is spreading, it's a natural thing to still cling to that last meager bit of your sanity because it's… instinct. It keeps you safe. By becoming intoxicated your senses are dulled, and so, you're vulnerable. Even if you wanted to get hammered in the first place, you still do this. Just because losing control may be fun, but it's still dangerous."

Ichigo's smile became a little sweeter. He was being compared to alcohol. Nice.

Ichigo leaned his head back to look at the sky light again. You could see the fine architecture of his neck as he did this. The teen pursed his lips and breathed out a puff of mist that reminded him of a drag from one of Grimmjow's cigarettes. The Vampire enjoyed the thought. It was a bit childish, and charming. It almost seemed poetic. Grimmjow as smoke, Ichigo as steam. One was clean, one was filthy- but they appeared in similar guises. Strange how two things could be so different. Yet appear the same.

"You're fun Grimmjow. You may confuse the_ shit_ out of me... but you're a fun guy." Ichigo cooed.

"_My,_ now that I have the King's approval I'm simply _floored." _ Grimmjow snorted sarcastically, letting out a stream of smoke.

"King? I like it. It's a step up from 'damn Werin!' or 'BEAST'."

"Being the King of Idiots isn't much of a step up."

"Aww…" Ichigo complained through a laugh. He nudged the other's arm with his elbow playfully and asked, "So, what about you Grimmjow? Ever wanted be a King?"

"Ah... I've been all sorts of things in my past... King? Perhaps not consciously, but I believe I had my time...," Grimmjow said standing up now, his back to him. His voice was level now as he held his hands behind him, "I had my chance...the the whole 'leadership role' and all... let's just say I never wanna go through _that_ again..."

"Ah? Really?" The orange-haired teen said rising himself, walking slowly behind the other.

"Royalty never suited me anyways... _Still doesn't now…"_ Grimmjow muttered that last part to himself as he flicked his cigarette. A phantom scene flowed unintentionally from Grimmjow to Ichigo. The image of a red-haired woman, with intense silver eyes misted into his consciousness before dissipating as mist often does.

"Who was she, Grimmjow?" Ichigo chirped.

"Ah?" The Vampire grunted.

"The little lady with the red hair? Silver eyes? Seems to like calling you a jack ass? ..._I think I'd like her."_ The tiger's face grew into a snide smile.

"Funny you say that, you remind me of her… Wait, you saw that?"

"Yeah. It's weird but I... _I like this._ Hearing stuff from another person, gettin' visuals... It's neat- Oh...! Uhm... was that _alright?_ Didn't mean to, like, pry or anything... Is, uh... there etiquette to this whole thing? Should I try not to do that?... It's just-"

"-You can't help it?"

After a nod from Ichigo, Grimmjow smirked, "No I understand that better than anyone... No one's ever been so receptive to me before. It's fine. I don't mind."

"... So who is she?"

"She's our Queen."

"Ohhh~ Vampirian royalty. _Daymn…"_

_"Oh it's not all it's cracked up to be..."_ he groaned sarcastically, taking his cigarette into his fingers once more.

"So she ridin' you lately?" Ichigo said walking around to get a better view of the fountain. They were on opposite sides now, able to look at each other over the shimmering back of the Lion. Ichigo simplified his question, "...I mean is she being tough on you."

"Uh...You could say that." The Vampire sighed, brushing some snow out of his hair.

"Hmm... lady trouble _huh?_ Problem is she's _not_ ridin' you?"

"What? ..._Don't you talk about her like that she's a friend of mine!"_

Ichigo flinched back, "Sorry... just... thought you were one of those guys..."

"One of who?" Grimmjow said looking angry.

"..."Ladies man"? Womanizer? I thought you'd be one of those guys... I... god damn that was dumb, I _never_ talk like that about women... I just... I don't know..." The teen sighed, "I'm _not_ one of those guys, _If you can't tell._.. Well I mean that's because I don't really talk about women period-_uh!"_ Ichigo cut himself off froze up.

Grimmjow slowly cocked a promiscuous eyebrow. He didn't really catch what Ichigo had believed he would, "...Well... to answer your question, I was. When it was _classy._ When it was actually a_ challenge._ And the main difference was, I _respected_ them. It was the art of seduction and subtle advance. Now, let's just say I'm not in the game anymore..."

"...So...she's not your girl friend?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject off himself and his feelings towards women. _Jesus, that was a particularly incendiary slip... _he thought to himself. Making sure the prying eyes of Grimmjow would overlook it. Ichigo had been able to discover little holes in Grimmjow's perception where he could privately store a piece of information to himself. If Grimmjow tried, he was sure that every single thought would be found no matter what. But so far his little strategy worked. Like hiding something under the floorboards of his consciousness.

"Oh no, _god no_. She's only_ 50_ it would be like being with a_ child._ Plus, I've been a close family friend of hers for a _very_ long time- Or the fact that she's the _Queen_ and _married to another man_. I haven't been with someone..._ that way_ in over 100 years."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked quietly. Very curious at to the answer.

Grimmjow tossed his cigarette to the floor and rubbed it out with the heel of his boot. In a grim tone the Vampire said, "It gets old after awhile. You start catching yourself feeling the same things over and over again, saying the same things, the "getting to know you", the "attraction", sex... It got old... _I_ got old… Now I just _can't_ ..._won't_...keep doing it. I've passed that all."

"Keep doing what?... Like… _Loving someone_?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. The teen had stopped walking now and simply stared at the Vampire with those unhappy eyes. Grimmjow kept walking forward to a pillar and sighed. He leaned against it, pressing the back of his skull against the cool stone and closed his eyes. His eyebrows knit subtly.

"I think... the best way I can describe it... is that love is something _human_, because it _can_ end_._ They only _think_ love's 'eternal' because they _aren't._ If they lived forever... well... there's just more time for something to go wrong... it just _doesn't last_. Nothing lasts."

Grimmjow searched his eyes, "Nothing but..._ you..."_

Ichigo took in the image out of the corner of his eye. In another pocket protected from the other's sensitivity, the teen was able to let his thoughts run astray.

Now, Grimmjow was an attractive man. His face was dashing even when covered in bruises and tape. The Vampire's unruly hair seemed to fall in a perfect way even when you knew it was by accident. His voice shook you when he spoke, and that accent of his made everything sound more interesting. Honestly Ichigo could listen to that deep luscious roll all day long, even if he were talking about... trashcans or dust. Grimmjow made anything interesting. The Vampire had class. Pure and simple. Elegance, power, suave. Ichigo approved. He was a tall man. Lean but well muscled. Strong as hell. Those eyes of his should've been illegal. Their blue seemed to change every time you looked at them, going from a blinding teal to a sultry steel blue. Ichigo was able to admit that he was... a very attractive fellow... a very attractive man... in a way that wasn't just 'hot' or 'sexy' ... but was honestly _beautiful_... There were just guys that were just, exquisitely beautiful. The blue-haired Vampire could seduce_ any_ woman he wanted... even if his temperament would drive them all away.

But in _this light_, with _this expression_... Ichigo, no matter _how hard_ he tried to push it away, felt a strange, tantalizing warmth flood his face and neck. His shoulders grew stiff and anxious as they prickled with a kind of longing that stung him. It made him want to..._ say_ something. Something that couldn't be described in words. It was coming out like fumbled keys. No rhythm, or flow. No assurance after trying many. Just that frustrated feeling of being locked. It was too vague. Silly, even. The teen furrowed his brows and tried to sift through the clutter once more.

He felt the utmost desire to own this person.

He felt the utmost desire to be owned _by_ this person. _Craved_ by this person...

Honestly, it was a feeling he didn't know how to handle.

Was this normal? What _was_ normal anymore, anyway? Hell Grimmjow was even a _guy_… And a _Vampire_ at that... Ichigo guarded the thoughts like a cradled flame to the wind. He wrapped a screen of serenity over the thoughts so that the other could not find them. Tightly, tightly they were wound shut. Grimmjow's words… deep down… had scared him. Was love really that bland?... Was it worth anything at all?... Dating... a child? That woman had _40 some-odd years on him._... and _she_ was a child?... Ichigo must've been a nothing in comparison. Barely a blip on the radar.

"You're guarded." Grimmjow announced. The silence that followed suffocated Ichigo. He tried to cover it up as best he could.

"...Sorry it's... just..."

"It was not my intention to upset you..." Grimmjow said furrowing his eye brows, looking apologetic. Ichigo remembered that face. When his dad told him Santa Claus wasn't real, he made a face like that. The face of pity... pity to the loss of innocence. The look of 'If only you know'. Ichigo refused for many years. He... had always known Santa wasn't real. Against all those odds he couldn't possibly. But... he had this sad desperate hope he _was. _ He wanted more than anything for Santa to exist. A pure beautiful thing. Love and Santa seemed to fit so well together in Ichigo's mind. They must be believed in. They must be hoped in. They were special and delicate but made you feel safe somehow that there was something out there for you. That it was something completely yours, even when everyone else talked about it and 'experienced it'. But somehow you had you're own personal connection to it that no one would ever understand... And maybe too, they both turned out not to be real...

"... Well... you just make everything sound so... hopeless." The teen muttered.

"..." Grimmjow sighed and met the amber gaze. Ichigo bristled. _Those eyes._

Ichigo couldn't help but hold subtle longing in that otherwise unemotional expression, "So tell me, why can you hear me?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms and murmured, "Well, Vampires-and this still applies to me too- have Surface telepathy-"

"Can you explain what that is exactly…?"

"Well, surface telepathy is just reading thoughts. Plain, simple words. Not feelings, not memories. And you are unable to pry without being tuned into and accepted someone else's mind. You don't just naturally hear them, not like I do."

"And what is it _**you**_do…?"

"Well... the most simplistic way I can describe it is... So we've got a normal vampire around, and there _you_ are and hey; you think about... _Pudding."_

_"Pudding?-"_

"_Yes, pudding..._ So you think of that good ol' _pudding,_ and that's all they get. That you had one insignificant vague thought about_ pudding._ Then we have the Queen, who can read memories. Inari can hear this thought _and_ pry into every memory you've ever had about pudding, but other than that she can't find out without touching you. Sometimes Vampires have limitations like that. Also, for her, it has to _do_ with pudding, can't be just some random stroll through memory lane. It all has to be connected. Like you said, like following a piece of yarn to the ball. If you're unconscious she can read every memory because you've got all these unguarded strings that she can follow and weave together.

But if you think about pudding around _me_... I not only_ hear_ you, I can_ literally_ put myself in your very_ mind's eye._.. your _perspective_ and _feel_ your hunger, even when I can't actually eat pudding anymore. I can delve into why you love pudding, what kind of pudding is your favorite kind, do you know the ingredients to make pudding. Then I can go deeper. What is it to feel hunger? When's the last time you ate in general? Have you ever been so hungry you've killed for it. Murder's bad. Blah blah blha morals blah blah blah- Food's survival. Survival is Sex. Sex is knowledge. Knowledge is Pain. It goes on, and on, and _on..._ I'll sift through different memories, feelings, facts and I can connect to it, feel it. Everything can be tied to everything. Everything. My trails, are endless. And _most_ of the time it's not my fault. But if did try, I can leave you crippled, mutilated and _devastated_... and the worst part is no one would ever know... cause it's all up here... and the way you are now, Ichigo... there's not a thing you could do to stop me, " Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in this sensual heated way as the vampire continued,

"But mostly I'm not trying to find _anything_ out... but this power gets the best of me_... _And it's._ Awful... _There is nothing anyone can ever hide from me. "

At that moment Grimmjow could see in his eyes that there was a deep intent look of fear.

The Vampire ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, "…I …don't know what to say to make you stop _looking_ at me like that. Because I can't say, 'Don't worry about _really_ personal things, I can't get at that. Those thoughts and memories are safe.' ... Because they're not._ You know they're not..."_ His face looked almost hopeless,_ "_And I don't know what to _do_ about that… I don't know how to _not_ hear you. You… _most of all."_

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted upwards. He looked at the tortured face and felt guilty as shit and lied, "Hey... Grimmjow... I've got nothin' to hide. Look _whatever_ you see, is ...whatever...It's fine."

"Yeah…" Grimmjow smiled bitterly and looked in frustration to the fountain and had to keep himself from saying 'just wait' out loud.

The Vampire was old enough to know, that _everyone_ had something to hide. And_ no one_ liked having that come to light.

"...Grimmjow..." the teen asked it in a way that sent chills down Grimmjow's spine. The Vampire couldn't help but meet those eyes.

Ichigo whispered, "Yeah... you saw what you did. But...If it's _you..._then I'm ok with that..."

Grimmjow's smile dissapeared.

The teen felt defensive, "_Well I mean-Just_..." He calmed his thoughts but kept scowling to look aloof, "...When _you_ found out... Knowing that _you_ knew. It's not as unbearable as I thought it would be..." He mumbled shuffling his feet. The teen settled and took on a serious tone and whispered,

"'Cause you still look at me like I'm not a _monster..."_

.

The Vampire frowned.

"Because you're_ not..._ There's no such_ thing_... "_Monsters"_ are only things who we don't want to admit are just like us. "

Ichigo's gaze, even under those furrowed eyebrows, became softer. The Vampire continued,

"No matter how _terrible_ an action, the one who did it is composed of the very same shit we are. In essence, the right day, the right time, the right amount of pressure and stress- well... that could have been you. And anyone who disagrees, doesn't know a _damn_ thing about anything... It's all about the right mix of outside influence that can push _anyone_ over the brink of their morals. There's a point in time where morals just don't exist anymore."

Ichigo held out his hand and traced the lines of his palm with tired eyes. Little flakes of snow landed in it and he closed it upon them, feeling the chill bite against his skin. Grimmjow watched him intently.

"...Well..._Anyway_... _It, _was an _accident_... If you knew the things I've done on _purpose_ you'd understand why _that_ didn't bother me... If I felt guilty about every unspeakable thing I'd ever done well, I'd be...a decent person..." The way he laughed after that... was sad.

Ichigo's eyes fell again. He stared off in the distance. "I don't... care," He said softly, "about all that..." Ichigo caught the Vampire's eye again and he stared in determination right back. That feeling of understanding beyond the words was there again, _"I don't care what you've done..."_

_._

A long... _long _pause passed between the pair of them... Not a person moved.

Ichigo wandered past Grimmjow to the fountain and its heated waters. His feet arched to the rim of the pool as he gazed into it. The Vampire was still watching him.

"This fountain… there's something strange about it isn't there?…" Ichigo did not look behind him at the man, but he could feel Grimmjow acknowledge the question yet not answer it. He squinted his amber eyes and became further hypnotized by the gruesome face of the predator in front of him. He kept the lion's gaze locked on his own challengingly. The water kept spilling out of its bared fangs in tumults, ravaging the shimmering pool above the strange onyx basin. The light from the skylight caught the snow in the air and they shined lightly as they fell. There was something in the way the water and brass glistened; the way the statue's body bared such a striking resemblance to his own cat form that gave it an eerie sort of life.

In that moment of stillness a tiny vibration ran up his legs and shook up to his chest. Ichigo gasped and looked down to his feet but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He scrunched his toes, but nothing moved the way it just had. He gazed over across the water again. It lapped and churned in rivers of light against the blackness. Mesmerizing to the teen.

Timidly, slowly, he inched his foot out over the water. It hovered cautiously. He felt the alluring invitation of steam caress his foot. But before he stepped down, something yanked him away with enough force to give him whiplash. He was dazed, dizzy, bent backwards- then his sight straightened enough to blur a familiar irritated face into his eyes. Gripped at the shoulders by two strong hands.

_"Woah_ there, not so fast. That's no summer lake there, chap... _Do not. Step. In that water_... _Ever._ Trust me... It's_ far_ from enjoyable."

Ichigo didn't have the coordination, nor the energy to argue or question. He closed his eyes and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder to right himself.

"Oh... man..." He wheezed, "Y_ou hurt my ribs... _Whatever happened to... just... saying, _'STOP?'…tchaah…_" Ichigo closed his eyes, and bent over in pain. He had to catch his breath, oblivious to the fact that Grimmjow's shirt was still clutched tightly within his hand.

"Ah...yes..." He whispered a little dazed, "I'll try to keep that in mind..."

The Vampire patted his back hesitantly, looking off at a wall. He ignored the closeness of him and his former enemy and instead stared at a wall. He felt the throbbing ache of pain inside Ichigo's mind. The tightness of those desperate fingers over his shirt were strange... The Vampire swallowed dryly.

Ichigo opened his eyes, taking in Grimmjow's scuffed old shoes and the legs of his trousers. The teen squinted in embarrassment a bit and righted himself. As Ichigo's hand left the Vampire's collar, they became eye level even with their mild height difference. The blue-grey light of the skylight fell on both men in the vaulted room, the water of the fountain gurgled behind them as they cast dancing patterns of light on both of their faces. Ichigo's expression shifted and became watchful. His eyes were challenging and thoughtful. The teen quickly pulled a few dozen flakes of snow from the hair of of the Vampire. "You've got shit n' your hair. I could have built a snow ball off your face." he said quietly with a bit of a taunt. The Vampire swallowed feeling nervous, clearing his throat a bit and stepping away.

Grimmjow gave a heavy exhale. The warmth of the Tiger consumed him mercilessly.

.

"Let's get you back to your infirmary, King…"

.

Ichigo smiled fiendishly and gave a wry laugh, uttering, "Calling a Werin King. Ha... and you call yourself a _Vampire."_

**.**


	10. A Few Snags in the Escape Plan

Hello, Darlings.

2/24/12

* * *

Trees.

Skinny, sick black trees. Their gnarled trunks rose up from the snowy bowels of a wasteland that had never felt the touch of human presence. With out-stretched fingers they scraped at a skeleton sky. Grimmjow was laying there propped up against a slope of snow, his brilliant blue eyes squinted against the harsh bright light. The Vampire laid frozen in a daze. His eye lids fell drowsily as he watched the snow. The chill against his back crept further into his body, and became the only thing that connected him to the frayed world.

"_Grimmjow…"_

His name. Said as softly as a trailing gentle hand. Lungs were forced to empty at the very sound and passionately fight refilling. A sound that physically grabbed you in that achingly overpowering way...

It was utterly ridiculous, and Grimmjow bloody well knew it.

He opened his eyes again.

Ichigo was standing there before the winter stricken forest. He was tall, and lean, and wearing clothes of the deepest ebony you could possibly craft. Against his bright hair the combination was shocking to the eye, and clean to the palate. Rich in contrast... He looked good. Yes, he looked very good.

Ichigo laughed softly and leaned forwards as if he'd been able to hear that. Flakes of snow clung to his shoulders and hair as Ichigo met the Vampire's gaze again.

That look.

Grimmjow shook his head and cocked a frustrated smile. He breathed out a sigh of disbelief. Ah those fucking cat eyes... they did things to him he couldn't believe.

Soon Ichigo's hair and eyelashes were littered with snow and his face grew serious as if it were freezing. His amber gaze flitted between the Vampire's and again from his lips passed a haunting,

"_Grimmjow."_

Then Ichigo vanished.

The Vampire's expression sobered immediately. He looked around in confusion before realizing that in Ichigo's disappearance, images had begun to project themselves upon the snow. _Familiar_ images... For they were his life. Before long the trees became rooted on nothing more than memories and dreams.

Some painful. Some triumphant. Some vicious and some kind. Some marvelous, some disappointing. Some he would never forget… and some he wished he would.

A nod to his left a ship burst forth upon a wave of shimmering frost that splattered across the face of an old woman whose eyes told a story no one would ever hear. Fire roared furiously on his right- strangling a plantation house and all the dreams and trinkets it held inside. As a beam collapsed and the roof caved, the embers from its burning frame soared over French cobblestone streets stained with dark puddles and an even darker time period. In the court yard of a guillotine square, a mouse-haired woman with large eyes sold bread to a familiar old friend in spectacles and a ratty old scarf. They both turned and looked at Grimmjow with smiling faces as steam rose from their muted words. Old friends that left even older scars.

All these memories told the complicated and long tale of his life. A life that held experiences that could line the pages of history books. But history books aren't commonly written from the eye witness accounts of a single man, who was in fact, still very much alive... Or... well... in a way.

The images disappeared, as did the snow and trees, and Grimmjow was alone. Alone in a vast expanse of nothing. He looked around in shock.

"Ichigo?" the voice he produced sounded foreign to his own ears. He waited for a response but was only met with his own echo. Grimmjow called several times, becoming somewhat aggravated. Again and again he shouted until he ran out of breath.

"_Ichigo!"_

The Vampire bellowed, practically screaming. His returning distorted echoes left an eerie vacuum in their wake- pushing Grimmjow to silence of his own.

...As if he were being threatened not to speak.

WHAM.

Grimmjow threw himself from where he'd collided with a hard surface and slammed right into the leg of a desk. As pain ebbed from his head the dazed and frightened man clutched his face and tried to ease his coordination issues. Grimmjow became very still. The man was finally realizing that he was no longer in a dream, but he was in his room. As the confusion got the better of him, he attempted to catch his breath while under the mercy of it.

"_Ahhh-oooh bloody hell…"_ he moaned painfully in the dark. Grimmjow's nocturnal gaze traveled sluggishly over his room. From his vantage point on the floor his room was just how he'd left it. The Vampire looked behind him and saw the trail of destruction he'd left in his wake. Blankets and pillows and sheets were battered and yanked to hell with all his unconscious struggling and they spilled off the large bed and were strewn about the floor behind him in a hazardous array.

Grimmjow's snarl retreated then. His hand slowly sliding from his throbbing head as his face became deeply lost in thought. His heart was troubled and sad. The Vampire murmured quietly to himself, or perhaps to no one at all,

_"….I never should've been a Vampire…"_

* * *

"Ichigo… _what_ are you _doing_? This is going to get you nowhere, you'll see. You're gonna get _caught,_ and you'll be in _trouble_….Fuck it, that room isn't a room it's a prison!_ Go ahead! Leave!….._These people don't give a shit about you… God, I have never been so _angry_ in my entire life." The orange haired teen whispered to himself as he peaked around a pillar he had been hiding behind. He had just narrowly escaped from the infirmary, and had decided that today was the last day he was going to spend one more freaking second in this horrible castle, surrounded by these horrible people. He was _done _with this place.

He. Was. Miserable. Ichigo had been forgotten about for a week. He hadn't seen that douchebag Grimmjow and had no other chances to leave that god damned hospital bed for days- except for a few sparing times at night to help Ulquiorra garden, but even his mild-tempered friend seemed to want to see less of him as well and shooed him back as soon as he could. Right now the teen was missing his home and family terribly and was tired of staying in a place where nobody wanted him.

Pfft, like they actually gave a shit about Werins… _Just leave us the fuck alone, and we'll leave you the fuck alone_, was Ichigo's new-found philosophy.

It wasn't that he hated Vampires, not at all, they were just… too different. They confused him, creeped him out, scared him a bit. Ichigo swallowed dryly as he thought of the Vampires who'd actually talked to him in the time he'd been there… Ulquiorra, Ururu, Jinta, Grimmjow… Although all of them were different, they were all people he rather liked, even connected to.

With the midnight chats Ulquiorra and him had shared in the garden, and the little things Ururu and Jinta taught him about Vampire culture. How you must never show your teeth unless you want a fight. How you mustn't lay a hand on anyone unless they be your mate or close close friend. Kicking and punching are alright for enemies but you aren't allowed to pat someone's back, touch someone's face, hold their hand, etc. unless they were very very close or it was an emergency. (That's why Ururu and Jinta got many strange looks when they led Ichigo back to his bed by holding his hands) They showed him some of the different types of hand gestures you make when meeting someone of higher rank. It was all so intricate and strange, but Ichigo loved learning about it.

Even Grimmjow. In all his violent, intimidating charm. There was something so very wise about him. Tragic. It was almost painful to look within his eyes. The eyes of someone, that would never truly meet his own. Eyes that reflected everything around them as in he were impervious. Eyes that saw him as nothing more than a child, and always would. The teen swallowed dryly again feeling his stomach churn.

"Ugh…" He sighed rubbing his neck.

Forget them, forget this place. You'll never belong here. There's nothing for you here.

He forced himself onwards, smothering any disagreement that dwelled within his heart.

And with that final thought, the sharp smack of his bare feet darting over the marble floor led him away down the vacant white corridor.

* * *

Ulquiorra was sitting in his lavish study at an ancient-looking mahogany desk. The wood was a rich rippling red, just like the other furniture in his two-step sunken living area. The yellow soft light of his over head lamps glowed across his papers and shimmering pens in the well-decorated room.

The dark haired man was bent over a small leather-back book and was writing madly, the pen catching the light from the lamps every so often as he flicked his hand around the page. He was wearing a very casual long sleeved white work shirt rolled up to his elbows and deep grey trousers. Well… it was casual to Ulquiorra's standards.

Delicate looking wire spectacles were perched upon his nose, and he stopped for a moment to adjust them with the back of his writing hand. It was a bad habit he hadn't been able to shake in the last four hundred years, and it always resulted in poking himself in the face with his pen.

"Bollux." He mumbled rubbing his assaulted eye with annoyance.

Suddenly a rapid knocking disrupted him and his gaze traveled to the door with intrigue. Another knock came more violently this time and a familiar voice yelled through the wood,

"C'mon you _git_, I know you're in there."

It left Ulquiorra sinking his head into his desk with an annoyed moan.

_Brilliant…_, he thought to himself as the knocking and cussing fervently continued.

The blue haired Vampire roughly fell into one of Ulquiorra's chairs with an already furious expression. He crossed his legs quickly, showing off his old scuffed pair of black leather Brogans and tri-buckle gaiters. The Vampire layed a hand against his face and tried to collect himself as his foot shook angrily back and forth- fancy foot wear and all. Ulquiorra watched the display and poured tea with a blatantly sarcastic smile.

"Bad dreams?-", the dark-haired Vampire quietly murmured before getting interrupted.

"_Fuck_ off." Grimmjow barked.

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised he was met with such a prompt response but showed no emotion on his face. He knowingly blinked at Grimmjow. The Vampires were silent for a few moments before the blue-haired man sighed,

"…What gave it away?"

"Oh I don't know," He said cheekily with his gaze rolling towards the ceiling, " The fact that you've been in that god forsaken room of yours for a good week's usually a good tip off."

"A fucking _week_? ….Ahhhh…." His hand slid down his face as he let out an aggravated moan.

"I must say, one of your _shorter_ hibernations, chap… It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more careful Grimmjow, you could go out for another few years if you're not careful. You know our age is a dangerous thing. What did I teach you? _Always_ tell someone before you go to sleep, or you might never wake up."

Grimmjow kept his hand on his mouth and furrowed his eye brows. He murmured, "I know…I wasn't thinking…I… Oh_ and we've got Lab tomorrow ohhhhh damn_…." He hissed in sudden realization.

"Well, luckily for you, Ichigo won't have to wait another day. We don't have lab tomorrow."

"I don't care about- …we don't? Why not?"

"Well since you missed the last Council I'm not surprised you still don't know. Queen put a hold on all Hogyoku treatments."

"…What? No one tells me_ shit_ around here!"

"Well_ you_ missed the Council…" Ulquiorra whispered snidely taking a sip of his tea.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes in disbelief,_ "…I was in the hospital…"_

"_No,_ to be specific, _you _were in the hospital for five_ minutes_ before you proceeded to tell _any_ medical personnel who_ dared_ to approach you to kindly go _fuck_ _themselves_ before you stumbled out of the infirmary, dragged yourself back to your room, and cussed at yourself in lowly-lit drunken stupor for a good bloody fortnight."

Grimmjow's frown intensified and he tapped his hand against his knee impatiently.

The other's smile widened tauntingly and he laughed, "…I was right wasn't I-"

"-Oh you've known me for over a_ century_ I'm pretty sure you'd be able to learn some of my bloody habits by now- _brilliant _do you want a _fucking prize?"_

A fuming Grimmjow and a gleeful Ulquiorra drank their tea in unison. One shot it back in a vulgar manner more suited for a pub, while one sipped gingerly and clasped the handle instead of the entire cup like his companion- I think you can discern for yourself just who.

They did not speak for another few moments while Grimmjow gave another chug to the cup. Ulquiorra eyed him behind his own.

"…So," he began, "Why are you dressed civilly today, Grimmjow? What a change. …My god you're even wearing a cravat, I can't believe it! _Oh_ and it's _silk…_ You've called me fop every time I've worn a silk _anything_. Just being nostalgic today or is there a special occasion I've not been informed of?"

"Let's just call it a _passing fancy_, don't get excited."

"…Hm… I wonder…" The dark-haired man pondered fancifully taking in another glimpse of Grimmjow. The Vampire was wearing, true to Ulquiorra's words an ocean blue silk cravat that held his lovely calligraphic silver crest stamped with the symbol of the Council. Something he was already _supposed_ to have been wearing at all times. Signifying him as one of the Council members.

The ebony trimmed Edwardian morning-coat which he wore was sewn with a line of five impressively carved silver buttons. His vest was the same black as his coat, but unlike his coat was full of embossed shimmering silver spirals. Although his shoes were still scuffed, every other article of clothing was crisp, clean, and well pressed. Grimmjow looked magnificent. His vibrant hair the color of his cravat even seemed tidier.

_Yes something seems to be bothering our poor Grimmjow_, the Ulquiorra thought without any real concern.

"Look let's just get down to it shall we?," Grimmjow announced suddenly to change the subject, "I only came here because I wanted to know why the bloody hell this was left under my door by that cock sucker _Mayuri_- and if you'd received something similar…. Can you even tell what this is?"

The teal-haired vampire reached into his thick coat and produced a folded picture from the inner pocket of his coat and held it before his companion's face. After a few tense moments Ulquiorra asked "…Grimmjow what the hell is this? …"

"Really? You can't tell? It's a… uh… urh….Christ I knew two seconds ago…"

"Here here you, I haven't received a thing from that mad man, and I don't expect him to send anyone a post card anytime soon… You can't even tell what that blurry piece of crap is. …Hmm…. Although… I will admit, he was pretty steamed about the Queen's decision. Perhaps…"

"He's _always_ had it out for her anyway, but I could imagine his reaction when he heard that…"

"Wait." Ulquiorra blurted out ripping the picture from Grimmjow's grasp. His gaze intently flicked over the image in sudden realization, " Are these?... fingers? …Oh nevermind, this is a horrible photograph, I think I've seen a corpse with better artistic eye…"

"No! No I remember now, I think it's a hand, yeah. See that glare there? I think it's on an operating table. And you can kind of see the room here. It's too dark to tell but…"

"Do you suppose this wasn't taken in the Lab?"

"Exactly. It's too dark, and this hallway and shelf here? They're in the wrong place entirely. It's… Well I have no idea where this is…"

"…Well… I haven't received anything like this, but what I am going to assume is…. It might be a threat."

"Do you really think he's stupid enough to threaten someone who's got at least 130 years on him? He's a _child_ compared to me."

"A child, but a child _genius_… He's a bonnefied surgical Da Vinci, with the passion of an Auschwitz gold tooth plucker…."

"…I'm not going to be intimidated by that scum. I don't care if he wants to keep testing- I won't be his lab rat."

"…Maybe something in the picture is supposed to convince you that you _must_. That you have no choice…"

"_What?"_ Grimmjow hissed, staring hard at Ulquiorra.

"Well, "he began innocently," it's not hard to see the black veins in the hand here," Ulquiorra said running his finger along them in the photo.

"Whoever's hand is in this, is on their Thirst."

"Christ… then it's not just a normal Vampire, this is a VampX?"

"Precisely. A VampX who's _starving._"

"…What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure… your Thirst isn't up for another few weeks right?"

"What day is it today?"

"The… uh…blast… I'm terrible with days now, you know that. Ah…I believe it's the seventeeth. Yes that's right because Ichigo's birthday was on the fifteenth…"

"Yeah then I'll start in three weeks. Queen keeps track of it now for sure…"

"Good that you're on top of it. I'll be gone probably next week or so, I can already feel it coming on… so..."

"So what?"

"No comment about the child's birthday?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Birthday's a birthday… Vampires don't celebrate that kind of thing. Don't be an ass. Anyway I've only spent a day with him, how would I know?_ More importantly why should I care?_" The teal-haired Vampire said brushing his thumb against his lip while he looked the other over.

"So…business aside, have you at least seen Ichigo yet today? You know the Queen'll be very disappointed you haven't spent time with him all week. He is your pupil- but it does seem like you don't rather enjoy his company… so is he still?...Hmm I wonder…" The dark haired Vampire said pouring himself another cup of tea with a knowing smile.

"Christ if you wanted him, you should just take him then. I don't want him. He's a pain in the neck."

"Ohhh _Grimmjow_," Ulquiorra started in a facetiously dramatic way, "But Mother was _so_ very happy to see you with him. She thinks he's _good _for you. You're never around a soul, but that boy seems to keep your interest."

"Look, it's just not a responsibility I want. No matter _what _the Queen thinks, I don't need a _pet."_

"Certainly not. It's obvious _he's_ not become the pet._"_

Grimmjow's gaze intensified angrily but he said nothing.

"Ha… he'll have you trained in a month's time. You're hopeless. The more you push something away, the more you _like_ it…isn't that _right _Grimmjow? You actually like having a friend. Admit it. It's not so hard Grimmjow. Being a person is actually nice. Having people around you who share common goals, interests, and senses of humor- god what a travesty." Ulquiorra swirled his tea with a laugh.

"Jealousy is very unbecoming on you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snorted.

"Jealous. God no, in all honesty I feel _empathetic_ for the poor boy- in all seriousness-

"Oh Ulquiorra being serious I'm terrified-"

"_In all seriousness_…" Ulquiorra interjected before taking back control of the conversation, "he's a good, kind child Grimmjow. A _good kind child_… And I feel that you're going to let him down just like you do with everyone else."

The blue-haired man's body became stiff but he continued to look off at nothing.

"You'll do something silly because of this mid-afterlife crisis you seem to be having, and hurt his feelings, let the queen down, and embarrass the hell out of you oldest living friend- me…If we even are friends anymore… you're just so _fucking miserable_...You're- Well god, you know what you are. Are we even friends? I don't remember ever feeling you have this much contempt for me before, or vice versa. And passed all of my playful taunting… I mean some of the things I say.

"…I _don't_ want Ichigo around you, Grimmjow- because _yes-_ he's become a good friend of mine. Is that so hard to believe? And I'm good enough friends with _you_ to know that I don't want him to be acquainted with you _either. _"

You could see the tension in Grimmjow's form become more and more apparent, but Ulquiorra was actually quite angry behind that smirk he was championing. This talk had been a long time coming, and it was unlike Ulquiorra to hold a grudge, but well, this was Grimmjow we were talking about. Grimmjow seemed to bring out the worst in everyone.

"_Can't you understand that_? I'm not saying this because I hate you, my friend, but I am just… I've been worried about you for so _long_. And you've just gotten worse and worse. You're like this corrosive acid that destroys everything it touches. I don't know how much lower you can sink. I can smell misery on you like a disease. Can't you understand? Can't you understand, Grimmjow? When you're like this _no one_ deserves to even be around you!-"

But finally Grimmjow had had it and threw his porcelain cup to the floor and spat across the table, "WELL_ ICHIGO_ DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A FUCKING REPLACEMENT_ EIETHER _YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY FUCK!_"_

The dark-haired man's eyes burned with a sudden intense anger. His expression sobered in an instant, but Grimmjow continued smiling, his own senses bitten with manic unadulterated rage.

"Yes by all_ means_ father of the year, take on _another_ son, since you're first one ended up _SO_ bloody SUCESSFUL! My, and the Queen would be _so fucking_ _disappointed_ if her little prodigy ended up the same!"

"HOW DARE YOU." Ulquiorra roared horrificly slamming his tray onto the table sending the sugar pot flying to the ground. His voice was suddenly haggard and strained with emotion as he continued, "You _KNEW_ him! _YOU KNEW HIM AND YOU'RE STILL ABLE TO TALK ABOUT HIM THIS WAY!- _**YOU ARE GODLESS, GRIMMJOW….** You are a _FUCKING _disgrace and a _bloody _nightmare…"

The pair of breathless, tortured men stared each other down with eyes of intense pain and frustration. Niether moved.

Ulquiorra's voice turned quiet and became overwhelmed with remorse, "_Just fucking leave."_ He strained before putting a hand over his face and sinking into his chair.

Grimmjow's jaw was tense. He didn't move at first, shocked with what the reality of what he'd just said.

The dark-haired Vampire jumped and made a fist with his hand and brought it down onto the table, slamming with all his might. The tea set flew off the table as it collided with the floor. The room was suffocated with an intense stillness.

"_The only reason_ …why I'm not _ripping you apart_, is because I am a _better friend_ than you are…or ever will be… to _anyone_… Now I'm begging you…," he growled; voice breaking,

"_Leave…"_

The pain on Grimmjow's face was indescribable, again he was silently staring at Ulquiorra for a few moments. With many reproachful glances he turned away from him before finally deciding to leave. He fled the room as quickly as possible and slammed the door behind him with all his might.

Ulquiorra was left alone then after the sudden burst of noise. And in the profound silence that it seemed to leave- …it was possible to hear the man's heart break, right then and there….

* * *

Grimmjow hated the walk away from Ulquiorra's room. It was down a hall that led to a huge, absolutely massive corridor that held hundreds of stained glass windows. Truly, they were beautiful to see glimmer in the light, but it was lost on this angry hopeless fool as he walked briskly across the hall. Grimmjow slowed to a stop in the middle of the hulking room, it's ceiling so high it was hard for even a Vampire to see. He hung his head in his hands and sunk to the floor. God, what had he said? He was a fucking monster.

He felt a tension growing inside him- building and building. It was uncontrollable and left his entire form tense and shaking. He slammed his hand palm down onto the slick floor, the chain of his pocket watch trailing below him- he screamed out unable to take it any more. God he was angry. So much anger welled up inside him it was painful. All his frustration, all his disappointment… hearing it echo and rattle off the walls, shaking the glass around him…it was unsettling to say the least. Grimmjow hung his head unable to breathe, he pressed his forehead into the cold forgiving marble. He tilted his head and from a cracked eye he gazed up, head still resting on the floor. Grimmjow took in the array of windows in the hall like the memories he'd seen on the blankets of snow in his dream. It was painful. It was so painful.

The flood of emotion Ulquiorra had released upon Grimmjow- still held him tight in an unrelenting stranglehold. Combined with his own tremendous guilt, Ulquiorra's practically killed him.

Finally Grimmjow was able to catch his breath. He sat up slowly, keeping a hand to his throbbing temples as he pushed himself off the freezing liquid stone.

"What are you doing, old man?…" He quietly mused.

Grimmjow must have sat there, counting the stained glass windows, for hours. He challenged himself to study each one until it was ingrained within his memory. Some were images of old nobles, of flowers and stars and the great pines below, but most of them had origins that had escaped the memory of even the oldest Vampire living within the castle. And Grimmjow, was one of them.

In the midst of his attempts to forget what he'd done, the sound of frantic footprints filled the room. Grimmjow did not lower his gaze to acknowledge them, his gaze mysteriously lost on a golden orchid composed of shimmering crystal.

"Grimmjow we've been looking all over for you! It's that Werin brat! He's out!", one of them called, interrupting his composure.

"_WHAT!"_ _There_ he was again, his face immediately formed into a familiar snarl.

Ururu poked her little head out from behind Jinta and whispered to clear things up, "It's Ichigo…He gave us the slip in the Infirmary…He seemed very distraught…oh if only I'd seen the signs beforehand more clearly…I guess… we just forgot about him …Ichigo's… gone."

It took a moment for Grimmjow to fully comprehend the information. He just stood there like an idiot. Just fantastic. Another problem. Another big problem…. As soon as he got his wits about him he sprinted off away from the messengers.

"Grimmjow! Where are you going!" Jinta shouted after him.

The blue-haired man turned mid-run and and in a sort of apology to not only Ichigo, but to Ulquiorra as well he growled with passion, "Doing my _fucking _job."

* * *

Ichigo sprinted down a passage way and found himself in a huge hall in what looked like the lobby of a very ritzy mall. He slowed subconsciously to take in the different levels and the sheer space of it all. It was exactly like a shopping mall, he thought to himself. There were small shops as far as the eye could see. Art shops and shoe shiners and watch shops and more! The only thing missing was the food court but of course, that was understandable.

The orange haired teen flew past empty shop after empty shop, apparently this mall did not open until night fall, when most Vampires chose to be up. But one vacant shop in particular with a large glass store window, piqued his interest. He slowed again but this time to a stop and gave it a look over. Ichigo read over the name of the deserted shop, "Marcus' Fine Fabric Distributor and Tailor. From hoodies to tail coats, we literally have everything. Every wear for every kind."

Ichigo laughed to himself.

Almost identical to the ending of a corney Western, a tall masculine figure dressed in a fine well-fitting black suit and top hat strutted away from a pile of broken glass and naked manikins. Along with his new found duds, we also wore a brilliant smile. The only thing on him he didn't have to steal.

As Ichigo walked, enjoying the proper feel of clothing around his body once again, he began to grow more confident after ridding himself of that horrific old night shirt.

To his surprise, he had encountered a few Vampires during his escape and with each meeting he slowed in his pace. Now he was simply taking a casual walk, waving and nodding to the smiling faces that greeted him. Strange, apparently his new found clothes didn't just make him feel better, but it made other people feel better too. Another round of "Hello Chansellor" s acknowledged him and he smiled back drunk on his role. He was such a card, he probably would have made a fine actor if he didn't break out in fur and paws whenever he felt like it, but hey, what would be the fun in that?

It was the first human, or… non-human contact he'd ever received here in the castle besides Grimmjow and the other guards. Ichigo felt… that it was truly wonderful.

He was also surprised to discover most of the Vampires walking around were wearing clothes from the 2000's, only two or three men wore something of his era. Some were wearing clothes in between both eras such as 20's 30's 40's clothes. It was a kind of trademark to the time you were turned, but if that were true than most of the Vampires in the castle were very very young by their standards.

In the back of the teen's mind he felt silly for wearing something out of a cosplay catalog but….there was something about the finely dressed manikin he'd stolen this outfit from that led him away from the hoodies and jeans…. As soon as Ichigo had thrown on the sleek hand-tailored coat from an era he'd never known, something clicked inside him. It was art. He was wearing art. It wasn't just a cotton shirt with a band name on it that had been mass produced and made in china- but these clothes made him realize what clothing could be. Not just something to throw on, but…something that a man took hours to sew, and shape. Someone who poured his blood sweat and tears into something like a coat. To pick the matching mother of pearl buttons and plan the pockets and the thread. The inlaid silk, and the deep maroon of his paisley waistcoat beneath his black smoking jacket. The many different layers, the many different styles. He felt older, he felt proper. Maybe it was some kind of stockhome syndrome, but he'd really come to love this style of clothing…. Except for the cravats… he had no idea how to tie them… so instead of tying his he just twisted the black piece of fabric and shoved it below his vest hoping none would be the wiser.

A black gloved hand came up to the brim of his hat to adjust it as he nodded to a couple of young ladies who giggled at him. His smile widened as he noticed one of them was just in a hoodie and jean shorts and the other was wearing an old Victorian skirt and blouse. This place… might not really be so bad after all. These Vampires were so different… yet… they could co-exist. Even the new ones. Even ones as new as him.

"Woo take a look'it that guy."

"Ooooo, Chancellor? In these parts? What is he lost?"

"… I've never seen him before have you?"

"Niether have I. But whoever he is he's pretty brave walking into the hornet's nest in full Council garb. I hope the poor guy doesn't get robbed or something. He looks cute."

"If he's on the Council and wearing all that- I'm pretty sure he's older than all of us combined. He'll be fine."

The orange haired teen casually eyed over a group of seven teen Vampires that looked to be about his age, or ….they _were_… when they were turned. Which again by their clothing, didn't seem to be very long ago. Three boys. Four girls. Interestingly enough they were all wearing a mixture of normal pedestrian clothes, and seemed to incorporate a steam punk Victorian twist to them. You could tell they weren't real Victorians, but it was interesting to see. Vampires combining their own heritage with their ancient roots. He decided to approach them.

"Hello, I'm sorry to have overheard your conversation but _yes_ I _am _new." The way he began was actually rather cheeky if you would've heard it yourself, but he continued without interruption, "My name's…. _Earl_, by the way. I was just curious if you could help me out a bit. As you said, I _don't really_ know where I'm going." He asked as charmingly as possible.

The girls seemed to light up by his gentleman's approach. The guys seemed kind of intimidated.

"Wow a _real _council member.," One of them began, "And he's actually talking to the likes of us….. I'm Randal." A green eyed, spikey haired fellow said adjusting the goggles around his neck as he made the sign of courtesy to a higher ranked Vampire.

Ichigo smiled wider remembering the symbolic exchange from one of his chats with Ururu and Jinta.

_This is so fucking cool_, he thought to himself as the others introduced themselves as well.

"Well," one who called himself Jeremy took the burden upon himself to explain, "You're headin' to the Works, man. It's like, one of the nastiest places in the whole castle. A bunch a' creepy dudes hang down there doin' back alley deals and other dark shit. Prostitues… All in all, you shouldn't go down there."

"Ah, well… thank you. I'll… uh… make sure not to, haha." Ichigo said silently thanking him more than he knew.

"Can't believe nobody told 'yah about it. It's kind of a heated topic among the stuffed shirtssss- oh… sorry." Randal laughed apologizing.

"Ah, no worries." Ichigo pardoned him with a wave of his gloved hand.

A blue-eyed girl in low pigtails named Rio spoke next. "Hm funny, he's new and he's already on the Council…." She adjusted her knit beanie as she murmured outloud.

"Well he must be one of the Scouts, duh." Clara laughed, waving a bangled wrist. She wrinkled her nose when she said this and it shifted the black glasses on her face.

A number of communal voices spoke at the same time, seeming to form their own council with each other.

"Ohhh."

"The Scouts."

"Yeah, must be."

"A what?" Ichigo said interrupting the coos with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well," Rio took this question, " the Mother has agents outside the castle see, and they're always lookin' for fresh blood (pardon the expression) and these agents search for already created Vampires to offer them a place here if they're causing trouble or struggling on their own. But Scouts, are strong often times well known Vampires scouted and sought out by the Hive reps. That's what you are right?"

"Uh… yes. Yes I was brought here… quite recently." Ichigo said speaking slyly with half-truth.

"Oh? So where were ya from?" Randal asked with interest. The others followed suit, all at once.

"How old are you?"

"Were you raising hell? Is that how they found you?"

"Uh… well… I was a ways away from here. I lived with a family… I didn't really cause any hell, and uh… I'm eighteen." Ichigo said with a wink about the age thing, trying to make his truth seem like a lie. Ichigo thought he was being quite clever.

"Poor dear… you were turned young, like us huh?"

"So does it ever get any better?" Rio asked quietly.

"Yeah being turned so young, was it as hard for you as it was for us?"

"You're all complaining about being young forever? It's the greatest thing I could've ever asked for!"

"Randal… you didn't have a family you had to leave."

"Yeah well… you all had the choice to turn them and you didn't. Since you saw it as such a curse you chose to be alone. No use cryin' about it, Christ…. But since I saw it as the gift it was, I've had nothing but a great time-AND… I've never killed a single person."

An uneasy silence fell over the group. It was apparent that Randal had struck a nerve with some of the Vampires. Expescially Lidia and Mike, who seemed to still be struggling with their own personal demons.

Ichigo was caught off guard by these questions. He looked around nervously, fidgeting with his gloved hands but slowly came to the realization that this was something he did know about. Whether it be Vampie or Werin, the change to either was a tough thing to go through. He wouldn't have to lie.

"Yeah. It does." He began quietly, ", I know how afraid I was the first time I tu- I… bit someone… and it was really…really bad. But sometimes it just takes one person to remind you that the wrongs you did in your youth, are in your past are unchangeable. That even when you screw up royally, you can either let it consume you, or you can make peace with it. That doesn't make you heartless. It doesn't make you _not_ sorry. It just means it's something you can live with now. And that you can still be you, because of it. In spite of it. One day I will go back and apologize for the things I've done, but until then… I won't let it destroy me…. I'll see my real family again one day. Explain to them what happened, why I left. Maybe they would decide to become like me if they wanted. But again, that's all up to them. When they were ready.

"At first I was afraid of my own powers… I thought they were terrifying. It's common to fear when you don't understand… Unlike all those stupid fucking Vampire and Werewolf movies- the power I was given, ended up making me _happy_ and feel different than everyone else. They were a part of me, and felt more natural to me than being human ever did. If I never would've become a We-_Vampire_… I never would've met the people I had… never would've known what it was to be truly happy. And for that I'm grateful…. It makes you a _lot_ more confident when you learn how to control your powers. After that you know the level of shit you can deal with, and find your comfortable pace. Now my powers are just a really fucking cool add on. I… hope all of you didn't have to go through too much….and I hope you can one day come positively to terms with your powers. It really does no good to put 'em down when they're a part of you that will never go away. It's like hating your nose. It won't ever disappear because of your hatred for it, but maybe you'll realize you don't want it to afterall."

The entire group was silent taking all the things Ichigo had said in. After Ichigo had become quite uncomfortable with the silence, they slowly one by one smiled.

"…wow man… that… was really nice to hear."

"The lack of bullshit you answered that question with really touched me, Earl."

"Thanks Earl. You're a really wonderful guy."

Ichigo smiled at them understandingly, "Well… I'm not liked around here very much, but thank you for saying that.

"Oh! Neither were most of the VampX's but look at them now!"

"Jeremy… they're still hated." Randal said poignantly.

"Oh…. yeah." He said looking confused.

Ichigo looked just as confused, "The VampX's? But don't they protect the castle…? Why in the world would_ they_ be hated? Haven't they been here longer than anyone else?"

"Well- I mean _we_ don't hate them… It's just that the Vampires who are older than us, but younger than them- don't trust them. It's weird. You'd think the older you got the more you understood. It seems to be the opposite most of the time. The VampX's are all extremely powerful and the Vampires that were here originally feel a bit cheated since they used to be the big shots around here or something. Plus since they were all Scouted it's hard to trust them."

"…You mean all the VampX's were scouted? What were they collected specifically?" Ichigo pondered.

"Yeah, they're the oldest Vampires the Queen's men could find in a transmutable distance."

Randal took up the conversation now. He slid his fingers through his spiked black hair and began, "The _original_ royal Vampire colony here died out a long _long_ time ago. It was actually the Queen's mother who came here with her small band of followers in the 40's and set up shop again. The oldest follower she had there was probably 70, 80…? (except the old Queen who was… if I recall… 600-ish?)

"Anyway the new Queen came into power after her mother passed on the crown and left to travel the world. Inari wanted to expand the like never before seen in her Mother's time. She wanted to find older Vampires to strengthen our ranks, and learn more about the culture of Vapirism from their wisdom. She even searched for the mythical Hogyoku. All this was thought radical by the old Vampire's of her mother's reign, like chasing a Unicorn… And if you know anything about the forties from past experience or a textbook- they were, and stayed very very racist."

"And sexist." One of the girls added.

"Yeah and sexist…. anyway- Inari assembled a pretty proficient team of older Vampires, scientists, artists- Gin was one of the first to join her and became her trusted assistant. She found her husband Aizen who's 100 by Scouting. But then, out of the blue Inari's mother returned a few years ago, with the Hogyoku. She's apparently napping somewhere in the castle (Inari won't tell anyone where so they don't disturb her), but, before she went into hibernation she told Inari of some old friend of hers who had come to sleep at the castle for a few years."

"Yeah apparently they never got a wake-up call."

"Pfft I'd be pissed…"

"So Inari and Gin dug them up two years ago, and to this day they've been thriving members of the Hive."

"Mayuri came around right about the same time they woke up, and Hogyoku testing has gone on ever since then-"

"Wait." Ichigo interrupted Lidia before asking, "Who were the Vampires who'd been sleeping in the Castle?"

"Why, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow of course."

"Haha two Vampires that will live down in history forever."

"It's just so disappointing most people don't like them since they're VampX's."

"But again not _us _though, we think they're entertaining as hell."

"It's the same thing from the Council every frickin' time they open their mouths-"

With this part they all imitated in unison, "Blood is becoming unbuyable! The crime in the Works is rising just as fast! The damn sun! Werin, Gays, Blacks oh my. VampX demons! And those filthy Coloreds!"

"Especially that _Grimmjow." _Randal added with a winded british accent.

"Hell yes." Jeremy laughed.

"Ok Ichigo, I see your expression right now- '_Coloreds'_ isn't what you think it is. They're using the same term for Black people, for Vampires _without _black hair- Like Gin, Inari and Grimmjow. (They don't ever mess with the Queen though, not if they want their faces boxed in)"

"Tch, I know right? Now black is a good thing to them? Those damn Council members seem to just need to find something to hate."

"Assholes…" said a conflicted girl with deep purple hair. It was obvious by her expression she'd been a victim herself of harassment.

"Ah… I know how that is…" Ichigo said adjusting his top hat over the orange of his hair again. He'd never understood hatred, himself. Maybe… he was too young to understand. Or maybe he was young enough- but it was his soul that was incapable of comprehending something so meaningless. Perhaps the fact that he had been a stranger of war… of treachery… he was thinking like a child. Maybe all children promised themselves not to bear the hate they'd seen in their fathers only to succumb to them later in life when the very same blows hit them. Ichigo believed that, if being young meant to be incapeable of hate- then let him stay young forever.

"Man I'll be honest, that guy scares me sometimes…" Mike said scratching his face in thought.

"…Who Mike?" Randal asked.

"Well Grimmjow of course!"

The group let out a collective jest at Mike.

"Goin' on about ol' blue hair again are ya Mike?"

"Hey I have personal authority on the subject!"

"Oh please, Michael. You met him once, get _over_ it."

"Hey it was a very serious chance encounter….even if it was once."

"Riiiiiight…." The group sighed.

"Go on Mike, what happened?" Ichigo asked with interest.

The group laughed, "No Ichigo don't encourage him!-"

"_Well_…" he began ignoring the others, "This one time… I saw him in the library. And I was going to ask him if he wanted some help with the lift. …but you know what he did? He threw a book at me and told me I was a tool. He made me feel like I was twelve…."

Everyone in the group looked at Mike with questioning gazes. He laughed nervously, "Hey you would too if you would've gotten snarled at by the fucking Chuck Norris of Vampires."

The group all nodded and murmured their agreement before being interrupted by Lidia one of the feistier girls of the group.

"Scary, sure-! but you_ allllll_ know, you _want a piece of that mutha fuckas!_ Don't _even _lie!", Lidia waved her hands like a magician over her audience, casting a spell on them with that Ulquiorra-like smile and those brilliant red eyes.

The girls smiled without a second though and let out a chorus of 'mmm hmm's and 'oh yeah's.

Jeremy stuck his arm around Lidia's neck playfully (scandalous physical contact) and leaned into the center of the group and chimed, "Look. I'm _straight,_ and I would _still_ let that man do horribly _dirty_ things to me."

"_Ohhhh!"_ The group shouted. Not only at his comment- but of his socially questionable approach on Lidia.

"Jeremy you're just a slut- you'd let _anyone_ do dirty things to you." Lidia snorted, unfazed by the advance.

His expression became lascivious. His adgenda suddenly became darker and he whispered, "Is that an offer?"

The group erupted in another chorus of laughter and he quickly withdrew his arm, the joke apparently ending as he'd hoped. Although Ichigo laughed, he kind of grimaced realizing he actually felt that way.

"Hey speaking of nefarious characters- any news on Chro?"

"_Chroooo…!"_ They all sang out the name like it was some kind of chant.

"Well, as I hear it, he's just taken up tutoring, and you'll be shocked to discover the teacher."

"Uh… Nnoitra?"

"He put Nnoitra in the hospital remember Michael?" Rio said pinching her brow at his stupidity.

"Ohhh yeah…so who then?"

Ichigo gulped feeling a knot of guilt form in his stomach as the conversation seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. Worse meaning in his direction.

"Ok, listen to this- _Grimmjow."_

The group erupted in cheers.

"Are you kiddin' me?" The red eyed girl cackled with the very thought.

"I ain't! See, I saw Rav yesterday- you know the guy from the Library? And he said _they're _the ones who caused the little mishap in there last week. Apparently they're a regular duo now."

"That's like, the coolest thing I've ever heard."

"Queen's gotta be out of her mind though…."

"Yeah I _know_…. But in a way it does seem quaintly poetic, don't it?"

"You're right it kinda does. They'd at least share some things. They at least know what it's like to be hated… but loved by _us_!"

"You're talking about the Werin, right?" Ichigo asked once more trying to get a word in edge wise with the talkative teens. His voice was a bit softer now.

"Yeah, the boys in the Council already told you about him at least?"

"Yes they did… But you're saying, you don't feel that he's…uh what's the word- dangerous?"

"Of _course not!_ You know I haven't ever seen a Werin before. Have you? I really really wanna meet him! I hope Grimmjow brings him out in the open more."

The orange haired teen thought the question laughable. They talked about him like an exotic animal, "Ah, yes I've met my fair share of Werin-"

"Really?"

The conversation stopped and suddenly all eyes had turned to him, silently expecting as much information as he could possibly produce. The teen gulped.

"Well… yes… they think you're just as strange as you do of them haha…" he began nervously.

As soon as the infantile musing spilled from his mouth he was hit with a barrage of questions.

"Oh! what are they like!"

"Are they really controlled by the moon?"

"What about silver? Is it true they can't handle silver?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Where are they now?"

"AGH!" Ichigo hissed holding his ears, "Quiet and I'll tell you! Agh…!"

He eyed them while they settled again. Ichigo sighed thankful the noise had ended and began slowly, "Well-"

"_**WERIN!"**_

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo moaned.

"GET YOU _**ASS **_OVER HERE _**RIGHT **_NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR _**PATHETIC **_LIFE!"

It took all of two seconds for Ichigo to figure out just who the voice belonged to, but for added conformation, the group around him began to fervently whisper to each other:

"Ohmygosh,ohmygosh,ohmygosh-"

"It's Grimmjow. _It's Grimmjow._ And he's _angry_. –insert girly sigh here-"

"Michael… that noise should_ never_ be made by any male at any time- _ever."_

"This is insane."

"…Is he talking to us?"

"Well… _I should be going_…." Ichigo stated with a good-hearted sigh.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow continued his sound-barrier shattering rant, "DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YA CAN'T FUCKIN' HEAR ME!" His voice sounded rather taken a back.

"Wow look at how fast he's walking over here."

"…Did you hear him say the word, Werin earlier?"

"But ...we're not…"

Ichigo removed the hat from his head and bowed slightly to his fast-made companions before smiling and saying, "Thank you."

As they all took in Ichigo's springing mop of vibrant orange hair, and the fact that Grimmjow was practically running over here ready to strangle someone with his eyes- it all just seemed to click.

"…I was waiting to meet you all too." The teen said with a meaningful glimmer in his eyes. Because it was true. Vampires, who didn't hate his guts. He needed the warmth and kindness of his cheering section.

"_**WERIN! **_YOU'RE NOT RUNNING OVER HERE! THAT'S TELLING ME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO _**DIE**_ KIND SIR. THIS IS YOUR _**FINAL**_WARNING... IF I HAVE TO TAKE ONE MORE _**BLOODY **_STEP TOWARDS YOUR PANSY BEHIND- I'LL BE WALKING AWAY FROM YOUR _**GRAVE**_**.** _SO…_GET THE FUCK OVER HERE_**RIGHT NOW!"**_

Ichigo turned to gaze at the furious Vampire, his brain signaling the flight response. Althouh he wanted to properly say goodbye to his new pals, now was not the time for casualties. Ichigo's expression turned from fear to one of absolute taunting. That smug, sly expression he made as he waved sarcasticly had a tone of innocence in it. He made his little gesture and then sprinted off at full speed in the opposite direction. Grimmjow was never more ridiculously angry in his entire life. He was in such shock and disbelief that Ichigo had DARED to run away from him it made him feel… well it… he was so horribly insulted. This blatant disregard for his yowling only fueled his incredibly stupid outrage.

The group of teens watched the pair pass by them in a matter of seconds, their faces were set in masks of disbelief as well. They'd just met both of their frequently talked about icons up close and personal, hell they even talked to Chro… but they never would have expected in their wildest dreams that their heroes would turn out to be…so very… ridiculous.


	11. Fools and Follies

Hello everyone!

I am so sorry about the last 'update'.

I rewrote the first few chapters again, stopping at... All Hail the Hive! And I will rewrite that one and the following because they needed a it more work. So, please don't read them until the next update so I can finally say, "Ok everyone, if you want to re-read the Fic now, it runs MUCH smoother. I will not touch them again i promise."

Again, you don't have to re-read them... but I strongly, strongly suggest to you because there are things in them that will be present in the future chapters and it might confuse you. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews, they mean the world to me.

I've written the bones of the series all the way out to the end now, knowing exactly what's going to happen and where I want to take this so I definitely have my direction now. I'll be able to write faster now. Tonight I'll probably re-do the latest chapters of CBFT that I haven't done yet.

Let the show go on!- Jay

* * *

"_ICHIGO." _

He could hear Grimmjow trudging down the hall after him.

"I COMMAND YOU TO _CEASE AND DESIST!_ EITHER STOP NOW, _OR I WILL STOP YOU_ _MYSELF!"_

The orange haired teen forced himself to slow in pace. Although his instincts were warning him to keep moving, he knew he couldn't out run a Vampire. Nor did Ichigo believe it would solve anything…_ Not like a good punch to the face always does…_

Ichigo knew nothing good would come from this.

He did not turn around as he waited for his belligerent tutor to approach, simply allowing him to catch up instead.

"_Have you gone mad?"_ Grimmjow sneered, finally appearing before the boy. He towered over the indignant young man, but Ichigo didn't seem vexed. Ichigo just stared through Grimmjow's shoulder as if he weren't there at all.

The Vampire became angrier, "Making me chase your trail like a _child_… _Do you think this a game?"_

"No..." The teen whispered in a hollow voice.

"…What are you wearing?..." The vampire's tone was indeterminable as he finally noticed the outfit. Ichigo's expression darkened out of embarrassment.

"_Clothes-" _he hissed.

"Damnit, don't _speak_ to me so _condescendingly!"_

"Why not? Because I owe you a damn thing?"

"…" Grimmjow searched the other's face hard. Those stern blue eyes analyzing the scene. The Vampire thought a second before squinting his eyes and prompting, "…What have I done?"

The teen's eyes widened for a second before returning to livid slits. "…_Nothing_… I just realized I haven't learned a god damn thing from you, and it's not worth staying here for no reason. Especially not to be verbally assaulted by the only things that speak to me…"

"Oh …" came a cold level voice, "_things_ now, are we?..."

The unnerved teen shook with rage and roared, "To me that's all you people fucking are!- Lying! Cold! …_Unreliable Vampires!"_

Grimmjow was riddled speechless, "T-…For-…Wh-…_Ichigo…!"_ Finally after furious stutters and anger induced hand waving, the Vampire whipped around and thundered,_ "You are so… difficult!"_

Ichigo's expression withered slowly, becoming hopelessly despondent. He finally met Grimmjow's crystalline gaze and whispered sharply,

"…Just let me go _home…"_

Grimmjow responded to the comment as if someone had just spat on his shoe. He became so enraged and insulted- he began to smile for no more reason other than to be cruel. Grimmjow stepped into the teen's face, eyes like razors and bellowed sarcastically,

"Fine! Leave! I think it's_ farcical_ you assume I care!"

Ichigo eased back like a deflating balloon. The Vampire noted his expression with a look of his frustration. The teen's reaction only added to the fire.

_Bi-polar illiterate!_ He snarled to himself in thought, throwing up his hands in exclamation as he walked away. The Werin followed him with his eyes.

"..._Good go back to your fucking cave."_ The darkness in Ichigo's voice was just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. Even from the mere second, in which Ichigo inspired a glare, the icy cold of it was undeniable. The teen looked back as if he were staring at a wall, nothing in his eyes. No acknowledgment of the Vampire's anger. This only seemed to rub salt in Grimmjow's already wounded pride.

After the teen watched him leave his line of sight, he turned and stormed off in the other direction. The further he walked the more frantic his breathing got. It came like that of a trampling steed, desperate to brake from the carriage. It rose and rose as if the stampede of hooves were directly upon his chest. The teen's stride became longer and more devil may care as he walked.

He stopped.

The teen's rush of emotion was almost unbearable now. To silence the war path he slid his shaking fingers across the back of his neck, feeling there a cool sweat. It was an achingly slow movement that only seemed to make the flurry of action his emotion had embodied more violent.

As if unable to take it anymore, he whipped his hand forth and struck the wall beside him. It was a thoughtless impulse. A foolish one. He jolted back cradling his hand as the shock ravaged his bones. A moan escaped him that was not entirely human and it ricocheted down the corridor behind him. He looked around, wondering if anyone had heard it. Ichigo was bitterly thankful to find not a soul was about.

"Good day, Werin."

The teen flew about to face the voice. There was a moment of tension as he took him in.

"Oh," the stranger cooed turning slowly to the wall, "quite a nasty dent there…"

The teen kept silent. There was something about the man… maybe it was his calculating smile, or the deadness of his eyes, but there was something sinister that lay fairly visible beneath his elegant visage. He was painted with some bizarre black and white design, with a golden chin piece and a sleek white lab coat. The teen was immediately put on edge by him. Ichigo wasn't about to be stupid enough to talk to this guy… _especially_ not if he knew what he was…

Ichigo could feel himself starting to back away. The tap of his shoes upon the marble floor crept in the silence like a poison.

"Hey man… I don't want any trouble ok?" The teen commanded, still easing away. It was strange, the teen thought, the man didn't even look like he would try to stop him. Just stood there smiling. Staring with those putrid yellow eyes.

"You wanted to go home didn't you?"

The Werin froze. The trickling feelings of unease he felt roll down the back of his neck like ice water, suddenly became a downpour. He kept himself from shaking and whispered,

"…What?"

"…" The silence was all the answer he needed.

"How do you know who I am?" the Werin snapped with a glare, feeling that there was something very, very wrong happening here. For a moment the teen's eyes traveled the floor before he asked,

"…Are… you the King?"

This seemed to amuse the painted man. This seemed to amuse him very much. He leaned back and had a good long chuckle about it. A cackle that was so horrendous, it made Ichigo's heart spasm in his chest.

Finally after succumbing to silence once more, the man's smile took on a much darker tone. The teen took another three steps backwards, eyes the size of headlights, but it was no good. The man only met him with three of his own. His fangs crept out from under the sanctity of his lips and he hissed,

"_How did you know?"_

* * *

Grimmjow was absolutely and utterly _fuming._ He was pacing in the hall, neither moving forward, nor back- just side to side.

"I should go back…." He growled to himself, "But he's …he's just so …INFURIATING! HOW DARE HE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'VE KILLED BETTER MEN FOR MUCH _LESS AND HE DARED TO-!_ … As if I have _any_ _affliction _as to whether he stays or goes… Ha! The mere thought…"

The teal-haired Vampire trampled some more. He was bristling beneath his coats and shirt. He was a man _god damnit!_ He would not be made to feel this way!

"Hmph… How could that moronic animal even find his way out of the _castle?..."_ He joked with a rich laugh, " He'll wander around for a few days and _starve…!_ Pfft…serves him _right_…. wait…"

Suddenly Grimmjow stopped pacing. His face taking on a strange expression, " He was heading to the Works...worst of all ….THE _LAB!_… _CHRIST,_ HE'S ALMOST _WALKING RIGHT INTO IT!..." _the man snarled shaking his fists at himself.

Grimmjow tentatively brought a tense hand up to his forehead and tried to rub away the giant migrane that was now forming, telling himself it would be fine. That he didn't need to intervene… _right?_

The Vampire battled with the task at hand psychotically. Wringing the air with his hands like it was the neck of that orange haired buffoon. After inanimately squabbling with space for what seemed like ages, he soon realized he had lost the war. Grimmjow's eyes became so wide they practically popped out of their sockets and he turned to rave at the ceiling like a bloody lunatic,

"_OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"_

With that, he bolted back down the corridor in the direction he knew, he was inescapably going to choose no matter what…

* * *

Ichigo felt himself get slapped across the face and he woke up with a start. Grimmjow was standing over him looking- gee who would have guessed it- angry… but… his angriness seemed to stem… from worry.

The groggy teen whispered painfully, _" You slapped me…"_

True to his eyes the Vampire was looking more grumpy and nervous than angry while Ichigo rubbed his jaw.

"Well how else was I supposed to wake you!" The blue-haired man yelled losing his temper like always.

"_How about with a gentle shake and some pancakes you maniac…_ What are you yelling at _me _for?" The teen grumbled sarcastically.

The blue-haired man's frown became more annoyed.

"Ichigo, tell me what happened." He said.

"Well see… there was this bastard… and he yelled at me… and so I round-house kicked him in the face and-"

Grimmjow hissed_, "God damnit I'm not asking about our fight!"_

"…Drats…" Ichigo laughed weakly. But as soon as the smile came, it went, dissipating when he became aware that he had been unconscious for no reason. That he had somehow slipped into the brink without warning. And most frightening of all, without memory.

It was a surreal experience. One minute walking along, and suddenly… a chunk of your life was missing… Now, Ichigo had blacked out many times before; so many times that he thought his brain had probably suffered some kind of damage because of it, but, at least he remembered it… He'd seen it coming… But being in the dark… completely in the dark? With not even the slightest grasp of why he went out at all?...Something wasn't right.

The teen felt the cool marble press into his palms and legs and asked, "Why …am I on the floor? …woah…._w-woah..."_

Grimmjow was growing impatient, "What happ-"

"_I don't know!"_ Ichigo snapped.

He let out a sigh and glanced at the Vampire apologetically. The more he tried to remember the more freaked out he became. Grimmjow could see it in his eyes. He extended an arm to the Werin and he took it thankfully. Ichigo made sure not to touch any part of his arm that was not covered by cloth, as was the custom of the Vampirians. Slowly, the Vampire brought him to his feet.

The teen let go of him and leaned against a wall mumbling, "T-the last thing I remember was us arguing… and I-…ow… m-my hand… I…" Ichigo looked down to his bleeding knuckles which were barely moveable. This scared him at first, before realizing he'd done it himself.

The teen's head-long furlough with reality seemed to come to a crashing halt. Ichigo just couldn't remember. He had to accept it. But admits the chaos a queer thought crossed his mind.

As the Vampire watched his expression, slowly a smile came to Ichigo's face. His mind stirred with a new emotion that was as bright and warm as a pastel orange.

Ichigo turned to him with a level gaze, "You came back… " he said.

Grimmjow was mute. There it was again, that vibrant, deadlocked stare that was just as difficult to peer into as it was to understand. It wasn't angry, or sad. Or any emotion the teen could register with a title. Just intimidating. Analytical. Meaningful. Continuously scrutinizing everything going on around him. Ichigo wondered what made Grimmjow respond to some things and not to others… what his reasoning was for either.

Ichigo spoke a few moments later, "…I'm … sorry…ya know?..."

"I can feel it. You don't need to say it…." Grimmjow murmured calmly.

"I don't care if you can feel it, I want to say it." Ichigo countered. His tone of voice was altruistic and strong. The Vampire watched him coolly.

"… I was wrong. I was… upset…" the teen murmured expression hardening, "It's…It's just difficult for me right now… to be here…," Ichigo finally came up with "It …sucks, Grimmjow." He laughed sadly.

"I'm trying to be honest without soundin' like a brat, but I'm… not supposed to be here… _I'm scared._ Everywhere I go, I know I don't belong… do you know how terrifying that is?...It sucks….It _really_…_sucks…"_

The teen's eye rose again and caught sight of something. He walked towards it and reached behind Grimmjow, plucking his fallen hat from the floor. He dusted it off with a glove-clad hand and inspected it before pulling it purposely over his orange mess of hair. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the action, realizing just why he did it. After a moment of thought, the teen placed a hand on the wall where he had punched an indent the size of a skull.

He traced it wistfully with his eyes and whispered in a low voice, _"God, I'm afraid to be here..."_

It was a little hopeless wasn't it? What do you say to that? It wasn't a simple fix by any means, just a narrow hallway of doubt Grimmjow had walked along his entire life. Grimmjow, really had no idea what he could say. All he did was give a silent, intent stare to the back of the teen's head. The stare that usually was able to fill the empty places in conversation.

The Vampire placed his hand on the rim of the top hat. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the pressure of his hat disappear. His hands flew up to his head and sought it to no avail. Realizing it was gone, the teen gazed at Grimmjow who held it thoughtfully in his hands. Ichigo saw the exhaustion there in those icy blue eyes. The Vampire tossed the hat to the floor and thought,

_How do you think I feel?... _

Ichigo smiled, eyes crisp and warm from the action. He understood what Grimmjow meant. Feeling a slight wave of weariness the teen leaned into the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He didn't remember feeling this tired before.

The pensive Vampire reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a cigarette. The flick of the lighter seemed to catch Ichigo's attention and the teen watched him silently. Grimmjow took notice. After another moment, the man slid his hand back to his breast pocket and this time removed a second cigarette. The teen's gaze flicked from it to Grimmjow's face. Ichigo took it, and it'd been lit before he even asked.

"…First time?" The Vampire asked.

"First hand, yeah. Second hand, nah. My dad was a smoker."

Grimmjow eyed him.

"…What was he like?" The Vampire asked, slipping to lean against the wall on the Werin's left.

"Overbearing. Childish. Funny. On rare occasion he would actually take the whole dad thing seriously. I think I liked him most when he did."

"What did he do?" Grimmjow's question received a smirk in turn as the teen murmured,

"Doctor."

"Ironic." Grimmjow smiled.

"Mmhmm…" The teen tiredly met him with one of his own. Ugh, what was wrong with him? His legs felt like lead.

Ichigo had merely held the cigarette between his fingers while they spoke. He swayed his hand back and forth minutely, watching the silver creeping ribbons trickle from the tip and create a record of the movement of his hand. He loved smoke. He loved the way it moved at such an achingly slow pace. Kinking and churning smoothly in the air. The smell reminded him of the old living room that was permeated with the smell even though his father always tried to smoke outside. The memories made Ichigo smile.

Finally he put the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled a little. He breathed it out through his nose.

"You smoke menthol." Ichigo observed with a fanciful smile.

"It's smoother than straight tobacco. Plus, I just enjoy the taste." The Vampire's voice was such a rich slightly raspy baritone. His accent only enhanced it, and everything he said.

"That's like cannibalism." The teen snickered.

"I know, I'm _terrible."_ Grimmjow snorted before taking another drag.

"You know what I always thought was funny about movies? When non-smokers are cast in a smoking role?"

"Enlighten me." The Vampire rasped cocking an eyebrow and smiling at the teen with the cigarette between his teeth.

"That they take a drag every two seconds because they think that's how you do it. Don't you think that's funny? How people think there's a magical technique that turns you into an iron lung smoking king? Like one of those Indian guys who smoke a hundred cigarettes at once for street money…. my dad always pointed it out in movies to me, making fun of the actor and saying, "Hey, Buddy, _take a breath"!"_ Ichigo laughed.

"You know, I never understood those street performers either…," The teen announced, taking another inhale himself.

"You just have an opinion about everything, don't you?" Grimmjow mused.

"Well!" the teen cried defensively, "It's cause I'm like, 'If you have to beg for money to feed your five kids, then how the _hell _did you pay for all those cigarettes?' "

Grimmjow laughed wryly in amusement.

"And really? Camel lights? It doesn't matter what you buy- if you smoke 100 in one sitting and believe that by buying Camel lights you magically lessen the damage on your lungs, I don't think getting _cancer_ is your biggest concern, buddy. "

The Vampire took the cigarette out of his mouth this time, laughing too much to keep it steady. Laughter; something Ichigo hadn't heard in quite a while. The teen was surprised; the longer they talked the funnier he apparently became. That was baffling to the teen. Grimmjow could be so easily angered, stoic, mute; but if you played your cards right he became talkative, easy to make laugh…and Ichigo's jokes were never funny.

Soon the both of them had settled again, taking individual drags in their silences.

"So tell me more about Vampires." Ichigo remarked with interest, flicking the end of his cigarette.

"Mn…." He agreed. The teal-haired man scratched his chin in thought; "Well" he began trying to think of a place to begin, "Why don't you just ask me questions?"

"What? But what if I don't ask a question you have an answer for?"

"Hm… " The Vampire nodded in amusement.

Ichigo seemed to come up with something though, "Well… I guess… I always wanted to know a bit more about the blood thing…"

"Like what?" Grimmjow asked.

"…Does it taste gross?"

Grimmjow laughed at the sheer absurdity of that question, "Well… I don't think so… When you become a Vampire, blood doesn't taste like it used to… the closest thing I can describe it to is… an _essence…" _he squeezed out the word.

"Uh…?"

"It's like drinking someone's soul, personality, energy what have you." He chuckled darkly, accent rolling with his depth. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit of chill as he spoke.

"So… if you feed on someone enough they'll become a _soulless zombie?" _Ichigo asked with wide eyes and a frown, "Vampires must have had an all-out buffet on my entire high school."

Grimmjow laughed again, god this kid was a fucking _riot,_ "_No,_ you don't change humans by feeding. Their energy replenishes with their blood…. But there is a folktale among Vampires that the people you feed off of, get a little _tint _of your personality after you feed. Injected into them from your bite. A little sliver of you that never goes away… I always thought that would be interesting if it were true…" The Vampire said the last with a vague smile.

"… Sounds fantastic, I know," He continued taking in the teen's baffled expression, "But that's what it tastes like. Most Vampires have a preference of sorts."

"What are the preferences?"

"Ohhh… like…" Grimmjow squinted his eyes and waved his hand in a circle like he were trying to wind out an example from thin air, "Angry people, they're bitter. Kind people are sweet. Body type to personality, that sort of thing."

"What's yours?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment before replying, "Well… _I've_ never been too picky, I'll eat whoever's lying around…but I know Ulquiorra loyally weeds out the more intellectual prospects. He says, 'they're perfectly aged delicacies and are an undeniable match for his palate'. I saw him drink an idiot once. He had to out of necessity, for we'd been trapped in a crate for almost a month drinking nothing but bilge rats and-"

Ichigo gave him a look.

"It's a _long story…_," the Vampire laughed, "Anyway, as soon as we got off the boat he found himself in the most deplorable of moods. That lovely phase lasted for at least a _year…._ He said that's how long it took for him to get the taste out of his mouth. If you ask me, I say he's just ignorant to the fact that he's more stubborn than I am. 'Never again!', he shouted at me, 'Next time _I'll _drink the bloody captain and you get the deckhand!'...Ah, that was a miserable boat ride… "

The Vampire couldn't help but become rife with chuckling and continued Ulquiorra's rant, _"He had scurvy!"_

Ichigo snorted imagining a salt-stained Ulquiorra curdling and screaming at the top of his lungs on a dock to a complacent Grimmjow shuffling behind him like a perturbed spouse.

Ichigo inhaled from the cigarette again and sensuously slid the smoke from his lips racking his brain for ideas.

"Do you really sleep in coffins?" he asked; questions randomly popping into his mind.

Grimmjow groaned through a smile, "_Christ, of course not…"_ Then Grimmjow took on a jesting tone, " C'mon Ichigo do I _really_ look like a man who would sleep without _sheets? That would be barbaric."_

Ichigo cackled, "Really? I thought that was true!"

"Yes. _Traveling _by coffin, sure. Free from expense. Nice nap. No sun- but we really try to avoid that business as much as possible. _You know how it is_… How many coffins can randomly disappear or turn up empty before _someone_ starts asking _questions…" _The Vampire rolled his eyes in a very annoyed tone before turning to the teen and informing him, "But! Sleeping upside down is a normalcy."

"_What?" _Ichigo furrowed his eye brows, "Isn't that _uncomfortable?-"_

As Ichigo looked over to his right, he realized Grimmjow had disappeared. The teen looked confused, "Grimmjow?... What the…?"

Just then a cigarette butt fell from the sky, dropping to the marble just a few feet away from Ichigo's shoe. Ichigo slunk back from it and looked up, seeing a smiling Grimmjow pull a replacement from his breast pocket. He masterly flicked open the lighter in a way as to not burn himself, seeming to have learned from years of practice that the flame tilted towards the ceiling. He puckered his lips slightly drawing the nicotine into his lungs. He exhaled still smiling like a feral cat. Grimmjow didn't seem to care about smiling with his teeth as most Vampires did. He carelessly showed his fangs without a thought in the world as to how they'd be taken. But then Ichigo realized, that maybe the person he ever smiled around, was someone who wouldn't know the custom. That someone being Ichigo.

The Werin couldn't help but think that was somehow nice… a private thing between them. But he dusted the thought away. He probably didn't follow the custom around anyone anyway. Grimmjow wasn't one for rules.

The teen thought it looked funny as the smoke slid slowly sideways past Grimmjow's face. Ichigo caught sight of the golden chain of Grimmjow's pocket watch as it dangled towards the floor along with any other loose articles of clothing or, in a non-clothing regard, his vibrant teal hair.

He was simply standing there on the wall as effortlessly as a shelf. His feet were firmly planted, as if he were just standing on the ground and nothing out of the ordinary were happening at all. Nothing like, defying the very laws of gravity themselves. Magic, Ichigo thought, was a wonderful, wonderful thing. Something thriving inside both the Vampire and Werin races. Something that made their very existence, possible.

The vampire tucked the cigarette in his mouth between his middle and index finger. He took a few strides, stepping on and off one of the windows lining the corridor, as if it were a mere stepping stone to the marvelous man. He exhaled through his nose leaving a trail of smoke swirling in his wake. Ichigo was extremely amused.

"Yeah, kid it's very _uncomfortable,"_ Grimmjow sneered, strolling down to ground level again without paying any mind to the 90 degree tilt he'd just taken.

"Go ahead, let me break a few more intrinsic Vampiric legends before your innocent eyes." Grimmjow commanded while adjusting the cravat around his neck.

Ichigo squinted his said innocent eyes in thought before exclaiming loudly, "…_Garlic!"_

"_Poppycock,"_ he scoffed, "I knew a Vampire who's base_ was_ the Garlic plant. Laughing stock of the entire Vampire world."

"Oh that's what you call it? Their base? Like mint is yours?"

"Yep, what you so strangely know we smell like, that's our base. Take pride in the fact that no other Werin probably knows of them."

Ichigo wiggled his cigarette between his teeth in thought. It wagged up and down as if it were saluting something. Grimmjow had honestly never seen someone do that before. He thought it was silly.

"_Stakes?" _Ichigo questioned crinkling his nose. His cigarette was stilled.

"I believe, _anyone _who gets a wooden object stabbed through their chest is going to die. Vampires are not entirely exempt from this…"

"But… aren't you guys immortal?" The teen murmured in confusion.

"We can't die, but we can be killed… do you understand? I'm sure I said this before…"

"…Uh… no…" The teen assured Grimmjow, but wasn't convinced he hadn't himself. Ichigo was honest. _He didn't have the greatest memory…_

_Like I wasn't already aware of that. _Grimmjow taunted.

_Shoo. Shoo, out of my brain you silly Vampire. We're _speaking_ now. Not thinking. _Ichigo thought to him, placing a finger before the taller man's face. Grimmjow blinked drowsily at it.

_Why?_ he asked with curiosity.

_Because… I like to have a mental filter between my mouth and my mind. So I have a moment to really think out what I'm going to say before I blurt out something idiotic and callous._

_My, how very mature of you… __**now what do you really want to talk for? **_Grimmjow's smirk was similar to that of a coyote.

Ichigo looked into those sharp blue eyes with a stern response.

"No, no, no. You just answer my question, fiend." The teen said pointing at him with a straight face.

"Well," Grimmjow began sarcastically with raised eyebrows, "_Alright your majesty…_ _Like I've said before…_Natural causes like illness and age, do not affect us. _Unnatural causes, _such as…oh _I don't know- __**a stake to the chest?-**_ affects us as it would any human…. Well… we're a little bit more _durable_ than _humans…" _He laughed.

"Silver?"

"All's fine in that category. That's a Werin's fable, isn't it? "

"Unfortunately…" Ichigo grumbled, "Tried it out once… held a silver pen Urahara was throwing out, just to see if it was true and burned my hand like an idiot. Shame, cause it was a really nice pen too…"

"…How does that work out?" The Vampire pondered with furrowed brows.

"Well," Ichigo began, "It's not so bad. It has to do with the alchemy that made us. Silver was a price we paid for our biology… Can't wear it, but it's not like it's something that I see _every day,_ so I'm fine with it."

The teen flashed Grimmjow his opened left hand. There lingered there a faint ghostly scar that traced the place where he would grip a pen. It was so light that you wouldn't think anything of it unless he'd told you of the incident before-hand. All in all, the Vampire thought it was quite fascinating.

Ichigo laughed out loud when he heard Grimmjow think that.

"What?" The Vampire asked.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny that you said _before hand. Get it? Before-hand?"_ Ichigo laughed while he waved around his hand.

Although the Vampire thought he was an idiot he couldn't help but laugh along. There was something about Ichigo's that was infectious.

Grimmjow looked at his own fingers now, making them dance beneath his vision. His eyes were cemented to the clinking antique rings that had been upon his fingers for so long, he had forgotten if he'd ever removed them at all. He wondered what it would be like to live without _ever_ touching silver in his life… Ichigo noticed him staring at the rings. Rings made out of the very thing the Werin found deathly toxic.

"Oh!" He suddenly announced, "I've still got those imprinted in my skin!"

The teen shouted this with a tone that was much too gleeful for what he'd just said. Grimmjow gazed at him slightly shaken, he didn't really know how to respond to something like that.

"Look!" Ichigo cheered light-heartedly, beginning to un-button his black smoking jacket.

"…" Grimmjow's eyes traveled to the fingers with suddenly undivided attention.

The teen turned around and lifted his shirt. As the fabric rose, the supple skin of his back became exposed. The boy's tan, well-muscled flesh made Grimmjow blink several times and clear his throat. The many scattered battle-scars which he championed were, true to his word, almost perfect casts of the jewelry the Vampire bore. They were much more apparent than the scar on the boy's hand, but Grimmjow assumed that within a few years, they'd become indistinguishable from skin once more.

"They're the coolest scars I've ever gotten. Thanks!" He said extraordinarily happy.

Grimmjow just blinked. It was, he had to admit, very intriguing. He flashed a smile, imagining the teen using them as a conversation piece at dinner parties.

"Well you know what's good about it, is that there would have been a lot more if it weren't for my fur. It's real thick, ya know? So it protects me from skin on skin contact. In human form, I'm a lot more… well… unprotected you could say, haha." The teen called over his shoulder, his face glowing with pride. Grimmjow adjusted the collar of his shirt, overwhelmed with the teen's bridging emotions. A happiness that was almost unbearable. Almost.

"You enjoy fighting?" Grimmjow said with a smile that seemed too thoughtful for his own good.

"I do." He beamed. But then in a wave of recollection he sobered and added, "…sometimes."

Grimmjow watched him slowly lower the shirt over his body again. The Vampire listened to each individual rustle of fabric as the teen re-buttoned his shirt. Ichigo focused his gaze back on the Vampire.

"You know, before I fought you… I was afraid…"

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked quietly placing his cigarette to his mouth.

"Yes…. I'd never really… _hurt _someone before."

"… You were afraid to hurt me?" The Vampire turned to him again with a look of intrigue.

"Yeah…" Ichigo almost looked sick with himself, "I'd only sparred before. Sure it got rough sometimes, but it was all in good fun. We… were never fighting to inflict _pain._ God forbid… to _kill_ each other."

"It's not easy to train anyone to do that. Soldier or not." The man said in a calm yet commanding tone.

Ichigo just gnawed his lip.

"There are as many reasons to fight as there are people, Ichigo. Different moods that a fight can take on. Sparring is usually between friends- it's happy, exciting. It's to prove yourself, or to disprove your companion. That's how soldiers train. Do you think it gets any better when they have a living, breathing human in front of them that they're not ordered to fight- but to kill? No. Not at all… But they do...

Fighting for your life is different than fighting to kill your opponent. Fighting to inflict pain, is different than fighting to protect something… Being afraid to fight someone, not for the normal response of being _hurt_… but because you'd never inflicted _hurt_… at least not purposefully…. You could never be a soldier Ichigo."

The teen was speechless.

"… W-well… I…" Ichigo was actually quite put off with that response, considering the fact that he'd believed he gave as good as he got in the fight all considering...

The Vampire could feel this across their mental ties.

"I've offended you." Grimmjow muttered in surprise. Ichigo could almost feel those intense eyes stab into him.

"This was not my intent." He assured.

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion as he took another drag from his dwindling cigarette.

Grimmjow got this sort of majestic look on his face as he took the cigarette from his lips. He spoke with a proud kind of honesty as if he were saying something very important,

"A soldier… follows the orders of his superior with diligence, with skill, and most importantly- _without question..._ A soldier sometimes must do things… that are not glamorous. That are not even _shy_ of being heroic, for the sake of their orders-_ not their principles. _Although most young men run to war for the sake of something they love, or the pride that comes with it- it often disappoints them greatly when they realize, they are not fighting _their _war… it's always someone else's…

The only thing that makes a soldier useful to an officer, is not their bravery, or their compassion- but their absolute acceptance of their officer's command… Following it to the letter even at the cost of their life. Being a soldier, Ichigo, is only glorious if you've never truly been one. To a soldier, it's just a job. And much of it, they're not proud of. The end result? Sure. But truly, they've lost a part of themselves they can never reclaim. Part of being a good soldier is an assurance that you will stay obedient… It must be done, I will not deny that. They do a great service… but at the same time… they must pay a price… a very high price…

You see… the reason why I have a bit of a jaded view on the subject, is that ….I was once a soldier myself. Running off to war, not truly because I had a reason, but because I had nowhere else to go. I was a screw up to my father, and the only place I was sending him was the poor house. But on a soldier's prestige, my father would finally be accepted into nobleman's parties. Marry again, I thought, live happily. God it was so long ago Ichigo… so long… It took me awhile, but finally… I realized that I was only there so I could run away. Run away from normal life to vent my frustration out blindly in a world of my own.

As soon as I touched my first battlefield… I learned war was never a matter of right or wrong, it was simply always a matter of who was _more_ right… who's cause had a higher body count than the other's…

Apparently Britain was very, _very_ right about just about everything… I didn't have that fear that you had Ichigo.

I was never afraid to hurt someone else. All I wanted was to be the best at it. To finally… do something well. And I was damn good Ichigo… _damn_ good… _too _good…

So you see Ichigo, when I said you could never be a soldier…. I wasn't insulting you in the slightest…"

The teen was in rapture with the Vampire's form as he told him this. This was probably the most meaningful thing the man had ever told him. It was very personal, the teen thought. It was also very kind. Ichigo could feel his face warm as Grimmjow turned to him again. Starring with those provocative teal eyes.

"I see…" Ichigo whispered with a tenderness foreign to his own ears. Again, the teen pulsed with those warm churning feelings of joy that Grimmjow was trying to become accustomed to. But then the Werin gave a look of pity and furrowed his eyes brows.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Grimmjow gave a questioning stare and asked, "Why's that?"

"…I feel like I've said something callous again." Ichigo let out an apologetic laugh before he rubbed the back of his simmering neck.

The Vampire shook his head, void from any reckoning of the kind, "Perfectly fine."

A moment of silence passed between the pair, and Ichigo sighed. The teen began walking away and beckoned for the Vampire to follow him. Grimmjow made no argument. He walked up to Ichigo's left with his cigarette dangling between his lips. They walked slowly, at a pace they didn't really notice themselves. It felt very natural to stay silent, as if they could both relax. Ichigo was leading, and Grimmjow didn't seem to mind, simply wondering where he would be taken.

They walked past the area where the group of teens had once been, but they had dismantled. It was sunset now and most Vampires were just starting to come out for the night. Grimmjow took the lead at that moment and led Ichigo away as to not attract attention to themselves. The teen enjoyed watching people interact with each other and was a little disheartened that Grimmjow led him down an empty hallway that led up a stair well. Ichigo climbed the stairs imagining what the flurry of activity below was about.

Grimmjow heard this.

He paused before leading Ichigo up out of the stair well and out onto the balcony that hung above the shops and fountains. The teen clung to the railing like he were about to jump off of it. He smiled as he took in the lights and the huge number of Vampires that had suddenly appeared. From the mingling of sounds that trickled below one rose up out of the throng and it said, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STORE WINDOW!"

Ichigo slunk down a little, laughing to himself. Grimmjow stood beside him, watching over the mass of Vampires like a majestic shadow.

"Do you come here often?" the teen asked quietly, smiling as the colored lights from the shop windows highlighted his face with neon red. Grimmjow was, on the other hand, lit up with a blinking blue.

"Sometimes." Grimmjow said with a thoughtful expression, "I'll probably be here tomorrow for sure."

The teen gazed at him with a questioning stare before turning back to watch the rippling crowd. After a moment he soundlessly walked away from it and began walking again. Grimmjow followed him.

"So, what was he like?" Ichigo murmured as a green hue from a sign stretched across his face and then disappeared.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Your father…" he replied a little quieter.

"Ah… well… He was a decent man. A hard working man… he loved his wife very much."

"You mean your mother?"

"Yes."

They walked along for a few more moments. The only sounds that passed between were the echoes of their footsteps and the voices down below.

"Were they happy?"

Grimmjow wondered why the teen asked that.

"Well they were until she died."

Ichigo stopped walking. The Vampire acknowledged this and examined him. Suddenly the image of a little boy with sunny orange hair holding onto the bloody body of a woman passed before Grimmjow's eyes. He studied it well. The teen coughed uncomfortably and began walking again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo said a little colder.

"Yours too…" The Vampire whispered to his now bristling companion as they continued walking.

"I was 9 when it happened." The teen appeared bitter.

"2."

"Wow…" he sounded surprised, "…You never even got to know yours…"

"Blessing, really... I believe I was given a kinder fate by not knowing her." The man said with a look of pity for Ichigo's plight, he noticed one was being tossed his way too. He thought it was interesting.

"I guess…" The teen slightly agreed. But he believed having had one at all was a blessing, even if she was taken away from him.

"Well, anyway…" Grimmjow coughed trying not to get sappy. His eyes became commanding again and he reported, "Yes they'd been very happy. My father never let me go a day without telling me so. I got sick of hearing it. Whenever I was upset 'Don't make that face or your mother will see it.', 'My, you've got your mother's eyes.' …Christ it got old… but still… I think back on it now and I… mm…" The Vampire stopped himself and let his voice trail off.

It was hard to picture the Vampire's views considering… his family was dead. The realization of this almost made Ichigo jump. It was silly to come to terms with that now, when it was fairly obvious… but honestly it just slipped his mind. Forgetting how old the Vampire was. It was hard to even imagine he was talking to someone so seasoned. Who really had lived through so much. Ichigo tried not to think about it, actually… it just made him nervous. Incredibly nervous. The teen sighed and wondered how lonely it must have felt to lose everyone…

"I didn't have a large family Kurosaki … The more people in a family, the more to die off. "

"Well," Ichigo said, "that's… enlightening." He mumbled shell-shocked.

"What?"

"I… just guess I never heard someone refer to a family like that…" Although the teen was smiling, a disturbing feeling settled in his gut. Was that how Grimmjow saw people? Just…things to mourn? Ichigo couldn't have possibly looked any more hopeless.

The Vampire looked away from him.

"I'll be fine Ichigo." He whispered.

He caught the teen's attention.

Although he did not smile, Grimmjow met his gaze with a look that was almost as gentle and worn as his voice,

"Don't you worry. I'll be fine."

The teen swallowed and ripped his eyes off the Vampire, hoping the tingling in his spine would cease. He squinted his eyes and felt his face burn. It did not.

"So," Ichigo changed the subject again practically squirming,_ "What about animals?"_

Grimmjow frowned in confusion and stopped walking, _"What?"_

Ichigo turned with an expectant look, "Can animals become Vampires too?"

"Well…" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side with a perplexed expression, "…I… Maybe…?... I'm… not quite sure."

"…Hm… Somehow I doubt it would work out. People would find out too easily. I mean, it's not everyday fido starts drinking blood and walking up walls. I think if it were possible, it'd be more notarized."

"Well it might be" Grimmjow said in thought, "Many towns have story about demonic animals and rubbish of that nature. It might not be so farfetched..."

"Huh…" Ichigo murmured peering at nothing in thought.

"Anymore modern marvels?" The Vampire cooed, exhaling a swirl of smoke.

"What does it feel like to have _blue-hair_?"

"I don't know, how's shedding?"

Ichigo snorted and burst into laughter.

"What's it like being older than the Declaration of Independence?"

"Do you really have to lick yourself clean?"

Ichigo burst out laughing again, feeling one uped,

"You suck." Ichigo sneered slapping the Vampire's arm.

"Alright, well… Let's just say I haven't been out since 1942 so… I guess I don't really know how it would be taken in your society, but let's just say- 1740. Not so forgiving. I actually had to wear a wig quite often. Eventually I just stopped caring whether or not anyone bothered about my hair all together and told people the most fantastic stories."

"Whaaat?" Ichigo asked excitedly, "Like what?"

"I ate some bad beef. I died for five minutes. I slept outside too much. Was ordained by the pope. Blamed it on the French- oh so many stories, Ichigo. You wouldn't believe the kind of slop people believed. It was hilarious. Sometimes I just told people the truth, 'I'm a Vampire' and people just laughed and laughed. I never really understood why it was so hard to picture it…- oh, but you know probably the best way I got rid of it was by walking around as a 70 year old man. My hair turns grey at that age… or would if I weren't a Vampire."

"…What's it like never getting older?..." Ichigo whispered. The teen couldn't help but still be in awe of that more than anything. Not the walking up walls, the speed, the blood- nothing made him more excited to learn about Vampires than their eternal life. A race that waited in the shadows of humanity and watched the events of the world like some omnipotent beings. It was amazing.

"What's it like to turn into something else?" Grimmjow asked with the same amount of awe. Changing, growing. Becoming an animal. The Vampire thought that would be such a freeing thing.

Ichigo laughed kindly, "What do you mean something else? I don't turn into anything but myself."

Grimmjow's eyes trailed over him. This seemed somehow profound. He smiled and instead answered Ichigo.

"…well…I liked it at first. Then I started walking around like an old man more and more. Appearing how I felt.… I have lived as every age I could- just as any human. But I never had to do it in chronological order-nor did I die because of it."

The teen smiled like he was watching a carnival. He came to the opposite end of the balcony and began walking down the white marble stair well hearing Grimmjow follow behind.

As their steps echoed around the stone, Ichigo cooed, "Life without restrictions."

"_Oh I wouldn't say there are no restrictions…" _The Vampire scoffed. Somehow hearing his voice in such a contained space made it so much more powerful. Ichigo felt a chill from it, realizing how close the Vampire was behind him. He tried not to think of it in case Grimmjow heard his thoughts. Ichigo sighed at ease when the Vampire started talking.

"Drinking blood is dangerous in itself." He continued without any inkling to Ichigo's questionable thoughts.

"When people think there's a Vampire in their midst they start breaking out the ropes and pitchforks, so there's not many chances for a casual meal. Also, no sun. That's a _huge_ restriction. You have to sleep all day, feed at night, and hope you can find a good resting place by dawn. Can only travel at night or by some god awful means. No children… Being cautious becomes a way of life."

"Wait… so if that's how you lived, how did you join the army?"

"Well I got into the practice of bandaging my face. You're basically covered head to toe in the uniform. Gloves, boots, hat. I only had to cover my face. So, said I got acid thrown in my face and walked around in bandages for most of my tours. I became an urban legend amongst the ranks. No one but my officers knew my true identity; I was said to be able to fight with the strength of twenty men, sweeping down enemy after enemy, as the 'Veteran'."

"You sound like a horror movie." Ichigo laughed imagining some kind of 'invisible man' beating the shit out of people.

"Oh?" Grimmjow said furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his face, "Really?... I always thought it was quite a clever idea… I did it out of the army too. Almost everyday. It actually felt quite relaxing. No one being able to see your face…"

"Oh I'm sure it was. But all the other dudes on your side were probably scared shitless when you ghosted around. Out of the army too."

"Oh that wasn't fear, it was respect…" The Vampire scoffed, sticking to his guns.

Ichigo eyed him with a skeptical smile.

"Alright there may have been a little fear…" Grimmjow confessed slightly waving his hand about, as they exited the stair well.

"Nobody talked to you much did they?"

"Well, that's because my mouth was muffled!- ok _no…"_

Ichigo laughed again as the Vampire reluctantly agreed.

"Hey." He said quietly

"Hm?" Ichigo said as the other caught his attention again.

"We're at the Infirmary." The Vampire said gesturing in front of him.

True to his word the surprised teen whipped around and there were the infirmary doors. Suddenly a small boy flew out of them, his hair a glaring deep red. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing a ways away and had not been spotted yet.

"_Agh!"_ Ichigo hissed pushing Grimmjow into the nook of a corridor between a stone pillar and a statue of a lion. The Vampire frowned and looked most displeased. He was quietly arguing every step.

"_Hey… wait…excuse me… Ichigo_!" Finally the man was pushed into the shadowy cove, pressed uncomfortably against a stone lion and a hard place. The teen was right beside him, giving him the universal sign of silence. By flipping him off.

Jinta's footsteps faded away but the teen stayed where he was.

"Ichigo-" The man said in his normal voice range before being cut off.

"_Shh!"_ Ichigo threatened, there was a hint of desperation in his face_, "I'm not going back there!"_

The Vampire gave him a deflated look and sighed, "I'll take you somewhere you can stay- but don't leave there. Not until I get this sorted- is that clear?"

Ichigo gave him a look over his shoulder. One of surprise. One of grateful thanks. Grimmjow cleared his throat and frowned, feeling strange about seeing such a face thrown in his direction. He felt like he was helping a prisoner escape from the pen or something.

"…Thank you." He whispered. Ichigo began to inch out of the shadowy corner and look around, while Grimmjow just stormed right out into the open. The teen gulped and followed, trying to stay calm.

"You're also going to have to give back that get-up."

The teen immediately protested, "What? Why!"

"Well, the tailor who made it, will first strip you, and then rip you apart."

"…Is… there any way I can pay for it? I-I can work. Or…" The teen stuttered with worry, looking down at the clothes he'd just become accustomed to wearing.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll let you borrow something of mine."

The teen looked around with wide eyes trying to process that. They would be the same size give or take a little in height. But… It would be Grimmjow's… something about that made Ichigo go blank. But before he could pay more mind to the offer, he shook his head to clear it and continued to follow him down the hall before he was left behind.

* * *

"Cat, what a surprise. Oh, and look at you. Sharp as a thumb tack. Where'd you get those clothes?" Came a familiar eccentric voice from the green house.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." The teen laughed as he ran down the iron steps, hearing them creak and shutter from his energetic entry. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, simple grey pants, black suspenders and black boots that looked eerily familiar. Not tri-buckle gaiters mind you, but something Ulquiorra recognized from his … _friend's_ private collection…

"I just borrowed 'em to work here," Ichigo said.

"I see that." Ulquiorra said with a meaningful tone.

As the teen jogged up to the black-haired man's side, he asked, "We're re-planting the orchids today right?"

"My, full of energy already." The man said with a tired looking smile. Ichigo faltered slightly, after noticing it.

As Ulquiorra watered a bundle of mums, his eyes seemed duller somehow. Like he'd been frazzled. Even his voice seemed a little weak.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked in concern.

Ichigo caught his attention then, and Ulquiorra looked at him a strange way. As if by saying, _'Oh if only you knew'…._ The man smiled and went back to his work before saying, "Of course, son. Let's go find those orchids…"

Ichigo had just finished setting the white exotic-looking flowers in a new larger pot, packing the wet dirt down gently with his fingers. He'd become used to things like this. Taking care of the flowers. He smiled as he worked, happy to not only feel useful for the first time since he got here, but also to help the kindly ground's keeper. He looked up at him from the floor of the green house. He was lucky the man wasn't pushing him out and telling him to walk back to the Infirmary tonight.

The dark-haired man was pruning some of the larger trees. Making sure to cut off any withered or brown foliage to make sure that no dead weight sapped life from them. Ulquiorra noticed him and smiled in his direction.

"Good job, Ichigo. You're really an excellent gardener."

Ichigo held up his piece of work, dirt covering his arms, "You think?"

The dark-haired Vampire began to ease his way down the steps of his ladder before assuring, "Absolutely."

"So… Ichigo. How was your day? I don't think I asked you yet?" Ulquiorra's voice was so mild and genial when speaking to him, that it made Ichigo feel like an old friend.

"Well," The teen said with a suddenly whimsical smile, "I stole some clothes."

"Oh?"

"Well, not these clothes. Some nice ones… But I had to give them back." Ichigo's face became serious as he announced, " I was actually trying to escape today."

"_What?"_ Ulquiorra's eyes went wide. He almost looked… sad.

Ichigo was not prepared for that reaction and felt exceedingly guilty. He looked down to his feet and said, "Well… I dunno… I just got antsy I guess… I don't feel right here. I've been trapped in that Infirmary for two weeks. I just didn't know what to do anymore…"

"Oh, Ichigo…" Ulquiorra whispered, coming down to his eye-level. "And I've been pushing you out of here when you needed to be around someone most. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Ulquiorra." The teen said with a forgiving smile.

The dark-haired man stared at the orchid for a minute before turning back to Ichigo, "Why were you stuck in the Infirmary for so long?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

His voice became a little darker, "Wass it… Grimmjow?"

"Well… it was… but then…" Ichigo said happily.

The black-haired man looked confused.

"Well, he came after me you know? At first I thought he was doing it to save his own skin. But… we started talking. I don't feel angry anymore. Grimmjow also got me my own place without guards. Gave me his clothes… He was really nice today. I think we both just started off on the wrong foot. I mena, sure he's still infuriating but, well… I like him. I like that part of him too… I've realized how… alone he is I guess… Haha we didn't even talk about why he was gone, but… I don't even care anymore…" The teen said this with a sweet smile on his face. His eyes took on a gentleness that made Ulquiorra look horrified.

"No!" Ulquiorra said waving his hands in front of the teen's face, "Don't make that face when you're talking about that scoundrel!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh out loud, "What? But he's a nice scoundrel!"

Ulquiorra smiled and shook his head, knowing he wouldn't get through to Ichigo. He never thought this would happen. Of all the crazy things to happen in this world. Never did he see this.

He sighed, "…I see. Well, I'm glad he's finally doing what he was _supposed to…_ That's something I guess…"

Ichigo felt a bitter tone in his voice and decided not to ask about it.

"Alright, but just be careful, Cat. Promise me you won't let him be a bastard to you. If he does anything to you, just tell me and I will break his neck like I should have twenty years ago. Make sure he gives you a good, bloody reason for abandoning you too."

"I promise." The teen nodded with a sincere smile.

"Oh, I also wanted to talk to you about your education. I want to help too. So if you have any questions. Any at all, you can come to me and I'll give you my expert opinion."

"Oh no, if I get too smart you'll drink me dry." The teen laughed.

"Oh! So Grimmjow told you that too did he? Hmmph!" Ulquiorra said folding his arms in indignation.

"Yeah he told me about most Vampire abilities. Walking up walls, that kind of stuff… oh… Ulquiorra. Does Grimmjow really not have a preference?" The teen asked with one of his eye brows cocked.

"What?" Ulquiorra snorted, "Like that beast has any taste whatsoever! He'll eat anything!..."

Ichigo smiled, "Really? Not even a glimmer of a type?"

"Well…Oh now I remember…" Ulquiorra said with a glimmer in his eye as a memory played in his mind, "Grimmjow liked soldiers."

"Hm?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Although he never really sought them out, he did enjoy people with a real sense of wickedness, or fight about them. He was also pretty daring. He liked to challenge himself. I told him not to play with his food, but he never listened!"

The Werin enjoyed hearing the way the two old friends talk about each other. He said, "For two people who always seem to pick on each other, you sure are close."

The Vampire gazed at him with a curious stare, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah! You two are always talking about the other. It's kind of obvious. You guys have issues, but Grimmjow really looks up to you."

"…" Ulquiorra was silent, just staring at the orchid in Ichigo's hands. He sighed a little.

"Well!" Ichigo announced getting up and dusting off his pants before extending a hand to Ulquiorra. The Vampire took it with a noticeably awkward face at the skin-to-skin contact but dusted himself off as well without any real thought to it.

Ichigo continued, placing the orchid on the table and cracking his back, "Would you like me to water, Ulquiorra? Do you have anything else you need me to do?"

"No Ichigo, I think they'll be fine till after tomorrow. The Ball always does them well." The Vampire said with a mysterious smile.

Ichigo cocked an eye brow, "…Huh?"

"The Ball. Tomorrow's the Summer Solstice, Ichigo. We celebrate things like that. The longest day of the year, and all that… Grimmjow didn't tell you? What an ass! Don't worry, I'll get you ready. Why don't we talk to the Queen tomorrow as well? Finally introduce the two of you. Since it should have been done ages ago. You should have talked to her about the Infirmary a long time ago. She can't keep track of what Grimmjow does anyway. It'll be fun. What room are you staying in?"

"I'd like that." The teen said before continuing, "I'm staying in the Stained Glass Wing somewhere near your room."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth and it just sort of hung there, "Excuse me?"

"Hm?"

"The only suite that's not occupied on the floor…is…_Christ_..…That's…well… I guess it's somewhere no one will look for you... But we need to move you- _tomorrow_. _Grimmjow's a damn fool for putting you there…"_

"What's wrong?" The teen asked in confusion.

Ulquiorra blinked, "…I… I'll let that idiot tell you himself. You ask- no, you _demand_ it."

Ichigo sighed, obviously feeling completely creeped out about staying in the room now but he decided not to push it.

"Alright, Ulquiorra. But it's nice living so close isn't it?" Ichigo said with a trying smile.

The dark-haired Vampire chuckled, "Of course, but if you need to stay somewhere we will talk to the Queen about it tomorrow and she'll… give you a better room. My room's a bit of a mess from… earlier today or else I would ask you to stay with me. Just sleep there tonight. I'll be round tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok." Ichigo agreed. As he cleaned off his hands in the sink he turned and asked, "So… what happens at one of these… celebrations?"

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and, in the mysterious of tones said, "All sorts of things..."


End file.
